Aime toi et le ciel t'aimera
by missCN
Summary: Après sa mort, Severus pensait enfin avoir la paix. Visiblement, le sort en a décidé autrement. Si il veut atteindre le paradis, il va devoir revivre sa vie - sous les traits d'une autre personne - afin d'apprendre à aimer son pire ennemi...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, et bienvenue dans une toute nouvelle fic! Même si elle n'est pas vraiment dans le même registre que les autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ne vous arrêtez pas au premier chapitre, ce n'est que l'épilogue, après tout...**

**Résumé :**** Après sa mort, Severus Rogue pensait être enfin tranquille. Il se trompait. Trop bon pour aller aux Enfers, trop sombre pour accéder au paradis, il est condamné à errer dans les Limbes.**

**Heureusement, on lui donne une deuxième chance : sous une nouvelle identité, il va avoir la possibilité de revivre sa vie, afin d'apprendre à aimer son pire ennemi...(qui n'est pas forcément celui que tout le monde croit. Après je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans votre tête, mais je ne pense pas que c'est la personne que vous croyez.)**

**Pairing ****: Si vous croyez que je vais les dire maintenant...**

**Disclamer :**** TOUT EST A MOI !! ...Vous**** y avez cru? Si non, c'est que vous savez pertinemment que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Si oui.... ....Quel temps il fait sur Mars?**

**Merci à ****Soishii****, ma super bêta **

**Bon, je crois que c'est toute... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Devant lui, deux grands yeux verts.

Puis plus rien. Le noir. Le vide. Les ténèbres.

Pourtant, il avait conservé toute la mobilité de son corps. Et il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il se mit debout. Il faisait si sombre qu'il ne pouvait savoir si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés.

Où était-il?

Il fit un pas. Pas un son ne résonna.

Le calme.

Était-il au Paradis? Car il était certain d'une chose, il était bien mort - même lui ne pouvait survivre à la morsure d'un serpent de la taille de Nagini.

Mais il faisait si noir...

Deux explications s'offraient à lui : soit, l'idée d'un Paradis lumineux, pur, et tout le tralala n'était qu'une idée reçue totalement infondée, soit... il n'était pas au Paradis.

La deuxième solution lui parut la plus plausible. Après tout, comment avait-il pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde qu'un Mangemort puisse aller ailleurs qu'aux Enfers?

Il s'accroupit, pris sa tête dans ses mains, et se mit à pleurer.

Il se déchargea ainsi de tous les poids, toutes les responsabilités, toutes les souffrances qui avaient peuplées sa vie. Et plus il pleurait, plus il se sentait léger... comme s'il se vidait de l'intérieur.

Libéré. Enfin.

Et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Quand tout à coup, il perçut une lumière, au loin. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et, à travers les larmes qui voilaient légèrement sa vision, il cru distinguer les traits familiers d'une biche argentée.

Il se releva et s'approcha de son patronus. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tellement dans ses habitudes d'accorder une confiance aveugle à une simple apparition, mais que risquait-il après tout?

Quelque part, il avait toujours su que le jour de sa mort, ce serait une biche qui viendrait à sa rencontre. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres, en quelque sorte.

Mais lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'animal, celui-ci disparut, laissant de nouveau place aux ténèbres infinis.

Se moquait-on de lui? Venait-il de se faire avoir tel un lamentable Poufsouffle? Était-ce un piège?

-Non, Severus, ce n'est pas un piège.

Il se retourna et ne pu réprimer un hoquet de stupeur devant le vieux sorcier qui se tenait devant lui : longue barbe argentée, yeux d'un bleu perçant, petit nez aquilin surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune...

-Albus?

Il porta ses mains à sa gorge : comment sa voix avait-elle pu émettre un son alors qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu insonorisé?

-Cessez de vous tourmenter pour si peu. Disons simplement que la tristesse et la nostalgie n'ont pas leur place en ces lieux.

La phrase de Dumbledore fit de nouveau place au silence. Un silence gênant et oppressant, que Severus se hâta de briser.

-Je vois, dit-il après réflexion.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Albus.

-Je suis...je suis dans une espèce de dimension intermédiaire. Entre la vie et la mort. Et je suis forcé de revivre toutes mes erreurs passées si je veux sortir d'ici... ai-je tort?

-Sur toute la ligne.

Severus se tut.

-Pourquoi ce raisonnement, si je puis me permettre?

-Et bien... La biche représentait Lily, n'est-ce pas? Ma plus grande erreur...

Il soupira.

-Puis vous... L'homme qui a toujours eu une confiance absolue en moi, et que j'ai finalement...

-Vous pensez réellement que mon meurtre est une erreur?

Albus lui sourit. D'un sourire apaisant, comme Severus n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Non, professeur.

-Cependant...Vous n'avez pas totalement tort lorsque vous parlez de « dimension intermédiaire ».

Severus lui lança un regard intrigué.

-Albus, pour une fois dans votre...heu.... « vie »...essayez d'être clair!

-Et bien voilà, ria le vieil homme. Il se trouve que vous n'avez vraiment pas été un cas facile à traiter, Severus. Les divinités angéliques vous ont en effet jugé trop... mauvais pour accéder au Paradis.

-Ha? C'est pour le moins étonnant, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air innocent.

Dumbledore rit à la remarque de l'ancien maître des potions, lequel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ne perdez jamais votre humour, Severus...c'est ce qui vous rend humain, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Je vais donc de ce pas tenté de supprimer ce petit défaut...

Albus lui adressa un regard malicieux puis reprit :

-Vous êtes donc - même si je suis en désaccord total avec cette opinion - trop sombre pour accéder au Paradis. Mais en contre partie, les divinités infernales ont analysé votre âme comme trop pure pour descendre aux Enfers.

Devant l'air étonné de Severus, Albus ne put s'empêcher de repenser avec amusement au froid et impassible professeur qui ne laissait jamais paraître aucune émotion, et qui lui semblait bien loin maintenant.

-Dans l'absolu, vous êtes donc condamné à errer à jamais dans cette dimension intermédiaire que l'on appelle les Limbes.

-Bien...Comme ça, je tiendrais compagnie à ce bon vieux Jack O'Lantern....

Il soupira.

Même s'il tentait de prendre la situation à la légère, il sentait un énorme poids dans son ventre. Passer l'éternité dans les Limbes lui paraissait encore pire que les Enfers. Une éternité d'ennui, de solitude, de ténèbres... mais après tout, méritait-il autre chose? Lui, l'asocial et sombre chauve-souris des cachots?

-Je vous interdit de penser cela, Severus! Sachez que nous sommes très nombreux à voter pour votre intégration au Paradis : Miss Evans, bien sûr, mais aussi les quatre Fondateurs, la majorité des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, Alastor...Mais aussi messieurs Lupin, Black… Potter...

-Black et Potter ?

-Ils ont été difficiles à convaincre, admit le vieillard.

-...Et?

-Et bien, le tribunal divin, qui regroupe donc des représentants des Enfers et du Paradis, a finit par céder sous notre pression : ils ont décidé de vous accorder une seconde chance.

Severus attendit avec impatience le verdict.

-Vous allez avoir la possibilité de revivre votre vie – sous une autre identité, évidemment- afin d'apprendre à aimer la personne que vous haïssez le plus au monde. Si vous réussissez, le jour de votre mort, l'accès au Paradis vous sera accordé. Si vous échouez, vous descendrez directement aux Enfers.

-Alors autant m'y précipiter tout de suite, cracha Severus. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer Potter.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Vous vous connaissez bien mal, mon ami. Il ne s'agit pas de James, ni même de Harry.

Impossible. Personne n'est plus détestable que James ou Harry Potter.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

Severus hésita. Oui, il en était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté...si Albus insistait tant, cela ne pouvait pas être si simple....

Dumbledore fit alors un majestueux geste de la main. Un magnifique miroir, orné de diverses pierreries et éclairé d'une lumière divine apparu alors.

-Ce miroir est le jumeau du Miroir du Risèd, expliqua Albus. Tout comme son frère, il est capable de lire au plus profond de l'être. Il suffit simplement de lui annoncer ce que vous désirez voir, et il vous le montrera.

-Et je suppose que cela ne serait pas plus simple que vous me disiez directement qui est la personne que je hais le plus au monde parce que...?

Albus se contenta de sourire et, non sans un soupir, Severus se dirigea vers le miroir. Il fixa longuement son reflet, avant de demander :

-Montre-moi celui que j'exècre et que j'abhorre.

L'image de Severus se brouilla. Diverses formes, plus ou moins sombres, telles des fantômes, flottèrent derrière la glace. Il vit passer le fantôme de son père, celui de Potter, de Black...

Puis, les ombres arrêtèrent enfin de bouger. C'est alors avec effroi que l'ancien professeur contempla son propre reflet.

-...Je...ne comprends pas, finit-il par bredouiller...ce n'est que...moi?

Dumbledore se rapprocha de son collègue.

-Je pense, qu'au contraire, vous comprenez très bien.

-Vous voulez dire que...la personne que je hais...c'est...moi?

Après tout, c'était fort probable. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu une grande estime de lui... mais il ne pensait pas se détester à ce point.

-Severus...je pense vous l'avoir suffisamment répété durant votre vie. Permettez-moi de vous le rappeler alors que vous êtes mort : si vous voulez que les gens vous aiment, commencez donc par vous aimez-vous même. Vous êtes rempli de qualités – plus ou moins cachées – le seul problème, c'est que vous focalisez sur vos défauts, ce qui vous donne une mauvaise opinion de votre personne.

Le vénérable sorcier ouvrit alors une porte, qui eut l'air de sortir de nulle part. Severus n'en fut pas étonné, comme si elle avait toujours été là. D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore l'invita alors à franchir le seuil.

-J'espère que cette seconde chance vous ouvrira les yeux, Severus. Cela serait idiot de passer à côté d'une personne aussi formidable que vous.

Severus ne réagit pas, sans doute trop bousculé par toutes ces révélations.

-Bien entendu, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt, nous pouvons attendre. Après tout, nous avons l'éternité devant nous...

-Non. Non....Je...je suis prêt.

Il s'avança alors vers la porte.

A peine eut il franchit le seuil qu'une aveuglante lumière lui obstrua la vue.

Il se sentit transporté, d'une sensation semblable au transplanage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser où il se trouvait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

Assis sur un petit tabouret, Severus faisait à présent face aux quatre tables de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Toute à sa gauche se trouvait la table des Gryffondors, puis venait celle des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, et enfin, ornée de vert et d'argent, la table des Serpentards.

Il la fixait, déjà prêt à la rejoindre, lorsque...

« GRYFFONDOR! »

Impossible.

Il devait rêver. Lui? Severus Rogue, le rusé et sournois directeur de Serpentard, un... _Gryffondor_?

Il regarda McGonagal qui lui fit signe de rejoindre sa table. Il rendit donc le Choixpeau et s'exécuta.

_Bon, _pensa-t- il. _Que je me rassemble. Je suis actuellement en train de revivre ma vie. Cela paraît dingue, mais c'est le cas. Je vais, de plus, devoir la revivre en tant que Gryffondor. Joie. Sept année en compagnie de Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et..._

-Bonjour!

Severus contempla la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts qui venait de le saluer.

_Lily_.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ria la rouquine. Viens t'asseoir!

Il ne pouvait y croire. Lily, la seule personne qui ait jamais accepté d'être son ami, et qui était morte à cause de lui, lui proposait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il éprouvait une envie irrépressible de se mettre à genoux afin d'implorer son pardon, et de lui dévoiler ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire.

Mais cela aurait été terriblement stupide. Pour l'instant, Lily avait 11 ans. Elle ne connaissait pas encore Potter, et n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse un jour être dénoncée auprès d'un mage noir par son meilleur ami. De plus, Severus avait désormais une nouvelle identité. Il était donc fort probable que lui et Lily ne se soient jamais rencontrés.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans, lui dit-elle en souriant.

_Ail_. Que lui répondre? Il n'avait aucune idée de son nouveau nom. Il fut donc soulagé lorsque son amie lui dit de ne rien dire :

-Attend. Je vais me rappeler. Le professeur McGonagal a crié ton nom il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, avant de te répartir...Heu...Rhaa! Je l'ai sur le bout de la lan-

-Rogue, Severus!

Lily s'interrompit à l'annonce de son ami. Le Severus-Gryffondor tourna la tête vers le professeur de métamorphose, qui donnait à présent le Choixpeau à un jeune garçon à la peau pâle, aux yeux et cheveux noirs et au nez crochu...

-C'est lui! S'exclama Lily. Ho! Faites qu'il soit à Gryffondor!

Severus soupira. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si Lily et lui avaient été dans la même maison...Ils seraient probablement sortis ensemble...et à l'heure qu'il est, il ne serait pas en train de revivre sa vie. Il serait avec sa femme et ses enfants, loin des forces du mal et de la guerre...Une vie paisible...

C'est alors qu'au fond de lui, il pria pour que l'on répartisse son autre lui à Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, les deux Severus seraient peut-être ensemble...

« SERPENTARD! »

...Mais depuis quand avait-il de la chance?

Il vit Lily adresser un faible sourire à son alter-égo.

-Déçue? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non...Enfin, oui, un peu...mais je suppose que cela ne changera rien entre nous...Sev' est mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas une différence de maison que nous séparera.

Severus la regarda tristement. Il aimerait en être aussi convaincu. Mais il connaissait déjà la fin de cette histoire.

-Alors...poursuivit Lily en essuyant une larme, où en étions-nous?

-Mon nom.

-...Mais oui! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête! Ton nom m'avait frappé par sa ressemblance avec celui de Sev'!

Elle pointa son doigt vers son interlocuteur, et annonça triomphalement :

-Severine Rogers !

« Rogers »? C'était donc ça son nom? D'accord, mais... « Severine »...cela sonnait affreusement féminin, non?

-Heu...Tu es sûre? C'est un nom de fille, « Severine », tu ne crois pas?

-Bien sûr!

Elle ria.

-Et c'est tant mieux, non?

-C...Comment ça, « tant mieux »?

Il commençait à avoir un affreux doute. Lily le regardait bizarrement. Comme si c'était étrange qu'un garçon se demande pourquoi on lui avait donné un prénom féminin.

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas....

Non....Les dieux ne sont pas si mesquins, n'est-ce pas?

Et pourtant...

-. ..Lily?

-Oui?

-Tu...aurais-tu un miroir s'il-te-plaît?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Il pesta puis se souvint de quelque chose qu'avait fait cet imbécile de Lockhart alors qu'il avait oublié son miroir de poche.

_Si on m'avait dit que je ferais ça un jour..._pensa-t-il.

Il prit son assiette et tenta tant bien que mal d'y contempler son reflet. Merlin qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide.

C'est alors qu'il faillit laisser tomber son assiette, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severine! Tu n'as pas besoin de te recoiffer ou quoique ce soit, je te trouve très mignonne telle que tu es.

« Mignonne ». Lily avait bien employé le terme « mignonne ». Le féminin de « mignon ». Un adjectif qualificatif féminin. Adjectif qualificatif féminin utilisé pour désigner une chose ou une personne de genre féminin. Par exemple une jeune fille.

Une jeune fille qu'il était.

-Je suis une fille, déclara-t-il avec toute la fatalité dont il était capable.

-Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai adressé la parole. Pour l'instant, nous sommes les deux seules premières années de Gryffondor. J'ai vraiment eu peur de me retrouver entourée de garçons...Je suis si soulagée!

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec une telle joie que ses yeux émeraude débordaient de bonheur.

Severus se sentit rougir.

Encore un autre problème. S'il était une fille, il ne devait manifester aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié envers l'amour de sa vie.

Joie.

Et afin de compléter son bonheur, voilà qu'il vit arriver les deux plus grands crétins de l'univers.

-Hey! S'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de Severus. Je peux m'asseoir?

Severus lui adressa un regard noir.

Black n'eut pas la réaction escomptée, et prit place en le complimentant sur ces « intenses yeux noirs qui contrastaient à merveille avec la blondeur de ses cheveux. »

-C'est tout toi! Ria James. Pas arrivé que tu dragues déjà.

_D'accord,_ se dit-il alors que Potter et Black entamaient une longue discussion sur la gente féminine.

_On récapitule :_

_1-Je suis une fille._

_2-Je suis blonde._

_3-Je me fais draguer par Crétinus-Imbécilus-Sirius-Black._

_....J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans les Limbes._

_Stupide moi!_

-Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous gênez? Grogna Lily.

James concentra son attention sur la rouquine.

-Ho, navrée, très chère. Même si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans le train, permettez-moi de me présenter : Je suis James Potter. Et l'autre andouille, là, c'est Sirius Black.

Il lui embrassa la main.

-Et vous, dit-il à la fois à Lily et à Severus, peut-on connaître vos noms?

Lily dégagea rapidement sa main et ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par Arthur Weasley, le préfet, qui leur faisait signe de le suivre.

-Viens, 'Rine!

Severus la suivit tout en bousculant Black au passage.

Cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait riche en surprise.


	3. Chapter 2

**Soulagée que l'histoire vous plaise! Je pars en vacances donc je ne vais pas pouvoir poster cette semaine. Je vous laisse donc avec un chapitre plus long!**

* * *

Severine s'écroula sur son lit orné de rouge et d'or.

A vomir.

Comme le lui avait annoncé Lily, elles étaient les deux seules filles Griffondor de leur année, et allaient donc devoir partager la même chambre.

Donc en plus de tous les problèmes que lui apportaient sa nouvelle vie, elle allait devoir subir un véritable supplice, à savoir coucher dans la même chambre que son amour de toujours sans jamais céder à la tentation.

Ce n'allait pas être une mince affaire...

Elle soupira en se relevant, et se dirigea négligemment vers un petit miroir accroché au mur. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui tombaient joliment aux épaules. Leur texture plutôt sèche et revêche la surprit, elle qui avait tant l'habitude des cheveux plutôt graisseux...

Son nez était beaucoup plus fin (en même temps, il n'aurait pas pu être plus gros que son « ancien » nez) mais ses traits plus durs. Sa mâchoire, malgré son jeune âge, était déjà bien dessinée, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu strict.

Elle était de taille moyenne pour une enfant de 11 ans, et n'était ni trop mince, ni trop grosse. Pas encore formée, ses hanches commençaient à peine à se creuser.

Les deux seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées étaient la couleur de ses yeux, noirs et intenses, ainsi que la couleur de sa peau, d'une pâleur presque inquiétante.

De manière générale, Severine se trouvait banale.

_Ils auraient au moins pu me réincarner dans la peau d'une jolie fille_, pesta-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment que Lily sortit de la salle de bain, portant une petite nuisette rose pâle.

-Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'à partir de maintenant, ce dortoir est notre maison, tu ne trouve pas?

Lily souriait d'une manière innocente et pétillante. Oui, résister à ses pulsions allait être très difficile. A peine la rouquine était-elle entrée dans la chambre que les joues de Severine s'étaient rosies...

-Je vais dans la salle de bain, déclara la blonde, plus pour dissimuler son rougissement que pour le plaisir de prendre une douche.

-Heu...ça te dérange si je dors? On a eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui et je suis crevée...

-Non, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être aurais-tu préféré que je t'attende, afin que l'on s'endorme ensemble, en bavardant...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, trancha-t-elle. Je n'aime pas bavarder.

-Bien...bonne nuit! Bailla Lily.

Severine passa le seuil de la salle de bain, et, dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle lui souhaita « bonne nuit » à son tour.

* * *

_Severus se trouvait dans une cabane, sombre et lugubre. Il était agenouillé devant un homme à la voix si glaciale qu'elle semblait transpercer la chaleur estivale qui régnait en cette soirée de juin._

_L'homme semblait fort mécontent. Il lui parlait de la baguette du Sureau, et de la raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à l'utiliser. _

_Severus commençait à comprendre que son heure était venue. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Quelque chose lui lui assurait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre._

_C'est alors qu'un énorme serpent s'avança vers lui, prêt à mordre. Mais au moment où la mâchoire du reptile fut sur le point de se refermer sur son coup, un éclair vert jaillit de nulle part, et le serpent s'effondra, mort._

_-Pas question! Jamais plus vous ne tuerez de personne sous mon nez!_

_Un jeune homme aux yeux magnifiquement verts et aux cheveux ébouriffés surgit de l'ombre et fit face au maître du serpent. Remplit d'arrogance, il avait l'air de se croire invincible._

_-Potter! Êtes vous stupide au point de ne pas comprendre que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un homme susceptible de vous tuer ou pensez vous simplement que comme vous êtes le héros,il vous est impossible de mourir? Dans les deux cas, vous nous prouvez une nouvelle fois que vous êtes le « digne » fils de votre père..._

-_Et vous, vous ne voyez pas que j'essaie de vous sauver la v..._

_-Attention!_

_Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien décidé à se débarrasser du gêneur. Mais Severus s'interposa et reçut le sort fatal de plein fouet._

_Il s'écroula et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir deux billes émeraude implorantes._

-Severine...Severine réveille-toi, on est en retard!

-Harry!

Severine se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se situer et pour se souvenir de qui et où elle était.

-Tu as dû faire un rêve effrayant...Tu es couverte de sueur!

-Effrayant...

Oui...Severus Rogue sacrifiant sa vie pour sauver celle d'Harry Potter était assez effrayant...En théorie.

-Et qui est Harry? Ton copain?

-Mon...Ierk! Non! Certainement pas!

-Alors? Qui?

-C'est...Peu importe.

Lily s'assit près de son amie.

-Tu sais, 'Rine...Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi...Je...Je sais qu'on ne s'est rencontrées que hier...Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours...

Severine la dévisagea. Se pouvait-il qu'elle aie deviné qui elle était réellement?

Lily ria.

-C'est sûrement parce que tu me rappelle Sev'....Je te le présenterai si tu veux?

-...Oui. J'aimerais...J'aimerais le connaître. Mieux le connaître.

-Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez très bien...En attendant, tu veux bien me raconter ton rêve?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Ton ton trop catégorique te trahi!

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi? Tu crois qu'il avait une signification particulière?

Severine soupira. Elle même ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Peut-être que dans son subconscient, c'est ainsi que Severus aurait voulu mourir? En sauvant le fils de son éternel ennemi?Et d'ailleurs...Potter avait-il réussi à vaincre Voldemort? Elle l'espérait. Oui, son ancien-lui détestait Potter, mais pas au point de vouloir sa mort. Au contraire.

-Bon...Comme tu as l'air très enclin à la parlotte, je te suggère de vite t'habiller..Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai aucune envie d'arriver en retard le premier jour.

Severine s'exécuta. Enfin, elle fit ce qu'elle put pour faire « vite ». N'étant pas très à l'aise à l'idée de voir son corps de jeune fille nu, prendre une douche lui prenait pas mal de temps. Surtout lorsqu'elle devait laver quelques...parties intimes.

C'est donc après une bonne demie-heure qu'elle immergea de la salle de bain.

-Et bien, ria Lily. 30 minutes pour prendre une simple douche....t'es bien une fille, toi.

-De toute évidence, grogna-t-elle.

Les deux gamines descendirent afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Étant très en retard, elles ne croisèrent personne dans la grande salle, et purent manger tranquillement.

Puis, elles se rendirent à leur premier cours, qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait être le fameux cours de potions en compagnie des Serpentard.

_Classique._ Pensa Severine.

Elles entrèrent dans a salle, et s'excusèrent pour leur retard auprès du professeur Slughorn.

-Je vous en prie, Mesdemoiselles...Nous venions tout juste de commencer. Inutile de vous asseoir, nous allions former des groupes de travail. Alors attendez que je vous compte...Vous êtes onze? Alors vous allez me faire quatre groupes de deux et un groupe de trois. Allez, c'est partit!

Le professeur claqua dans ses mains, et l'agitation prit place dans le cours.

Côté Serpentard, le choix des binômes se fit très rapidement : Pamela Parkinson se mit avec Waylon Dampell tandis que Megare Adams fit équipe avec Persée Harghon.

Évidemment, les Griffondor étaient moins organisés...

-Hey! Evans! Tu te souviens de moi?

-Ho non, pas lui...soupira Lily à la vue de Potter.

-Je me disais...tu voudrais pas faire équipe avec moi?

-Ho, j'aimerais _énormément,_ seulement je ne voudrais pas que tu délaisse ton ami à cause de moi...

-Qui, Sirius? Ne t'inquiète pas, il à déjà prévu de se mettre avec quelqu'un.

Potter montra alors son ami du doigt, que Lily suivit du regard...Il était présentement en train d'essayer vainement de convaincre Severine de faire équipe avec lui.

-Black.

-Ho! Tu tu souviens de mon nom? C'est bon signe.

-Il y a deux catégories de personnes pour lesquelles je n'ai aucun mal à retenir les noms : celles qui m'intéressent et les parfaits crétins. Je te laisse deviner à quelle catégorie tu appartiens.

Black posa son bras autour de l'épaule de la blonde.

-Je pense que, même si tu ne le sais pas encore, j'appartiens à la première catégorie...

Severine se dégagea, non sans un reniflement méprisant.

-De toute évidence, ta capacité de raisonnement laisse à désirer...

-Il n'y a pas que ça qui laisse à « désirer » chez moi, dit-il en prenant les mains de la jeune fille.

Severine s'apprêtait à répondre d'une manière plus qu'acide, mais Lily lui prit le bras en l'entraînant loin des futurs Maraudeurs.

-Ni moi, ni Severine ne côtoierons jamais des crétins tels que vous, c'est clair?

Potter et Black se regardèrent, amusés, tandis qu'ils gagnaient tous deux leur paillasse.

-Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces espèces de crétins? C'est vraiment le genre de personne que je ne peux pas supporter...Ils devraient plutôt prendre exemple sur les deux autres, dit-elle en désignant l'autre binôme Griffondorien constitué de Pettigrow et Lupin.

-Lily!

Les deux jeunes Griffondor se retournèrent.

-Sev!

Lily se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

-Ho! Tu m'a manqué!

-Depuis hier ? Demanda le Serpentard en levant un sourcil.

Severine ne pu s'empêcher de fixer Severus : c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à son ancien-moi. C'était une sensation bizarre et étrange. Elle pouvait vraiment détailler le jeune dans ses moindres détails...Ses cheveux étaient-ils aussi gras? Aïl. Elle comprenait pourquoi le monde sorcier tout entier pensait que Severus Rogue ne se lavait jamais les cheveux...

Et affichait-il toujours cette expression de mépris ? Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne jamais à lui. Mais s'en était-il déjà plaint? Non. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque, Severus aimait imposer une distance entre lui et les autres élèves. D'ailleurs si elle n'était pas obligée d'aller vers lui sous peine de griller en Enfer, elle n'aurai pas tenté.

Et ce sourcil levé...D'habitude, il montait plus haut, non? Non...Elle se rappelle s'être longuement entraînée avant de pouvoir le lever aussi haut. Severus n'avait que 11 ans, il n'avait donc pas encore la maîtrise du « Sourcil Snapien »

Elle rit intérieurement. C'est le genre de détail que seule Severine Rogers, anciennement Severus Rogue pouvait noter.

-'Rine? 'Riiiine? Ici la Terre!

-Pardon?

-Je disais : je te présente mon meilleur ami, Severus Rogue.

-Enchanté(e), tranchèrent froidement les deux Severus.

Ils se regardèrent durant une bonne minute, Severus d'un air qui signifiait clairement « ne crois pas que parce que tu connais Lily, nous allons devenir amis » et Severine d'un air impassible.

-Bon....déclara Lily afin de briser le silence...Il semblerait que nous soyons le groupe de trois...

-De toute évidence, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Severus fixait maintenant son alter-ego d'un air étonné, alors que Severine affichait un rictus provocateur.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cette expression n'appartenait qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas, _Rogue_?

Merlin c'était tout de même bizarre de se parler à soi même.

Severus fit claquer sa langue et alla s'asseoir devant son chaudron.

-Heu..Si tu veux mon avis, 'Rine...Severus est quelqu'un d'assez susceptible...alors si tu veux bien t'entendre ave-

-Qui te dis que je veux bien m'entendre avec lui? Trancha-t-elle.

Severine partit à son tour prendre place, bien qu'à la même paillasse, le plus loin possible de Seveus, laissant là une Lily bien embêtée.

Elle soupira et alla se placer entre Severine et Severus.

Ce dernier, trop occupé à régler la bonne température de son chaudron, ne fit pas attention aux regards noirs qui lui lançaient Black et Potter...

* * *

**Pamela, Megare, Waylon et Persée sont, _de toute évidence_, inventés de toute pièce...Comme aucun des Serpentard comme Lucius ou Bellatrix n'étaient dans la même année que Severus, j'ai dû faire preuve d'imagination.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci à ceux qui lisent l'histoire. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewés….et un immense merci à ceux qui l'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris ! Encore navrée pour le retard…Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Et moi je te dis qu'il faut suivre les indications du livre !

Pathétique. Cela faisait maintenant presque dix minutes que Lily et Severus se chamaillaient sous l'air fort ennuyé de Severine : alors que l'une insistait pour respecter à la lettre les instructions du « manuel avancé de potions pour premières années », l'autre préférait plutôt suivre son instinct et … personnaliser la potion.

-Lily. Qui préfères-tu écouter : un bouquin qui date de plus de cent ans écrit par un potionniste minable qui ne faisait sûrement pas la différence entre un chaudron et une poile à frire ou moi, ton meilleur ami, et fils de génie des potions ?

Lily se tut.

-De plus… (Severus prit un ton doucereux qui lui serait propre plus tard) je tiens à préciser que, contrairement à certaines née-Moldues, je n'en suis pas à ma première potion…

Cette réplique eut pour effet de sortir Severine de sa torpeur. Elle vit alors les yeux de Lily se remplir de tristesse, puis de fureur. La même expression qu'elle eut (ou qu'elle aura ?) lorsque le Serpentard l'avait qualifiée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Cela lui raviva de mauvais souvenirs. Son pire souvenir, pour être précis.

Comment pouvait-elle encore oser la regarder ? Jusqu'ici, trop chamboulée par tous ces changements, elle n'avait pas tellement repensé aux horreurs de sa vie passée. Et là, voilà que tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, aussi violement qu'une claque.

Elle se ressaisit. Non, elle n'était plus fautive. Elle était Severine Rogers. Or, tout était de la faute de ce Severus Rogue. C'était lui le fautif, pas elle. C'était lui qu'elle devait haïr.

Tout l'agaçait chez lui : son comportement arrogant, son air de « je suis doué en potions, vous devez donc boire mes paroles », son insolence…

Etrange… ce comportement lui rappelait quelqu'un… mais qui ?

-… Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça, toi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severine regardait intensément son alter-égo depuis une bonne poignée de minutes. Severus l'imita. C'était à celui qui cillerait le premier.

- Je t'interdis de parler de la sorte à Lily.

- Non, 'Rine…ça va je t'assure. Il plaisantait.

-Tu vois, Rogers : Lily, au moins elle, a compris. Mais la subtilité de mon sens de l'humour n'est peut-être pas de ton niveau…

- Tu … « plaisantes » peut-être maintenant, mais plus ça va aller, plus les choses vont empirer…Et un jour, tu risquerais d'y perdre gros : je peux te l'assurer.

Severus se leva.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Je… « Peux te l'assurer » jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit qui puisse profondément blesser Lily. Comment peux-tu me juger alors que tu me connais depuis à peine une demi-heure ? Apprend à rester à ta place.

Il décrocha alors son regard des yeux noirs de la Gryffondor et reporta son attention sur la potion.

Lily soupira et se remit elle aussi au travail.

Severine, elle, s'interrogea. Rogue avait parfaitement raison : après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis le début du cours. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée que, malgré l'amitié évidente de Lily et Rogue, leur histoire se soldera par un échec. D'où lui venait cette idée ?

« Toc, toc »

- Entrez. Ha, bonjour Minerva.

- Bonjour, Horace.

- Que me vaux cette visite ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait s'entretenir avec la jeune Miss Rogers. Tout de suite.

Severine se leva et reprit son livre de potion qu'elle avait gentiment prêté à Lily et Rogue qui avaient oubliés le leur.

-Bonne chance, Rogue. Finir la potion tout seul, sans même suivre les instructions du livre devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi. Tu n'en as donc plus besoin.

Sur ce, elle emboîta le pas de McGonagal, tandis que Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un grognement de frustration.

* * *

-Que me veux le directeur ? Demanda-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs.

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Une affaire strictement confidentielle.

A l'évidence, le professeur de métamorphose n'appréciait guerre de ne pas être mise dans la confidence, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Gryffondor.

-« Phénix Bubblegum »

La gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur s'écarta. Normalement, Severine aurait dû être étonnée de savoir que l'illustre Albus Dumbledore utilisait des marques de chewing-gum comme mot de passe, mais bizarrement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Cela lui parut même tout à fait normal.

-Allez-y sans moi, Miss. Et n'oubliez pas : cette petite entrevue ne vous privera sûrement pas de vos deux heures de potions. Aussi, vous serez grée de regagner les cachots lorsque vous aurez fini.

Elle hocha la tête et entra.

Là encore, elle eût l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pénétrait en ces lieus. Pourtant, elle en était bien à se première journée de sa première année à Poudlard. Il était donc impossible qu'elle soit déjà venue ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ha...Bonjour, Severine.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Oui, oui. Mais assied toi donc.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

-Professeur, soupira-t-elle, au risque d'être impolie, vous m'avez arrachée à un cours de potion qui semblait fort intéressant. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas simplement pour me faire déguster des sucreries.

Dumbledore, loin d'être offusqué par l'insolence de la jeune fille, parut amusé.

-Puis-je te poser quelques questions avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ca me paraît évident que je suis venue ici pour disputer une partie de water-polo.

-Bois ceci, dit-il en lui tenant une petite fiole, sans se préoccuper de sa remarque sarcastique.

Elle inspecta le liquide contenu dans la fiole. Transparent, inodore, comme de l'eau.

-Du Veritaserum, trancha-t-elle, sans savoir comment elle savait ça.

-Severine…Ta franchise est indispensable. Cette potion en est la garantie.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous convoquée ?

-Patience, patience, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main, je vais te le dire. Mais tu dois d'abord boire la potion.

Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver sous véritasérum, mais elle savait également qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Elle but alors la potion d'une traite.

-Bien tout d'abord, qui es-tu ?

-Severine Rogers.

-Et avant, qui étais-tu ?

-…Comment ça ? Vous voulez parler des vies antérieures ?

-Bien, bien… Que sais-tu de Severus Rogue ?

-Arrogant, sarcastique…Mauvais fond…fait souffrir ceux qu'il aime pour mieux cacher ce qu'il appelle une faiblesse : les sentiments.

-Bien...Tu ne le connais que depuis moins d'une heure, et tu semble déjà très bien le cerner… Comment l'expliques-tu ?

-…Aucune idée. J'ai l'impression de le connaître mieux que moi-même.

-Bien, bien…

-Professeur, qu'est-ce qui est « bien » ?

-Ton cas est très intéressant, Severine…j'ai encore une ou deux questions à te poser, puis je t'expliquerai…Alors…Comment s'appellent tes parents ?

Elle hésita.

-C'est étrange…Je suis tentée de vous répondre « Eileen et Tobias ». Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas leur nom.

-Hm, hm… Alors, tu ne sais pas le nom de tes parents ?

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Les noms de Tobias et Eileen lui revenaient sans cesse, mais impossible de trouver ceux de ses parents. En avait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler…

-Et qu'en est-il de ta date de naissance ?

Là encore, l'impasse. C'était insensé…elle n'était même pas capable de donner le jour de son anniversaire ? Quel cornichon…

-Bien ! Voici l'antidote du véritasérum…. (Elle but). Parfait… Il semblerait que tu ne te souviennes pas de ton ancienne vie… ce qui s'explique par une seule chose : tu as dû énormément t'écarter de ton but.

-De mon but…dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un vieillard sénile.

-La priorité est que tu recouvre la mémoire… Alors - si j'en crois le Choixpeau - tu as vécu dans le futur. Tu as donc dû, d'une manière où d'une autre, être impliquée dans la guerre. Si je te dis le nom… « Voldemort » ?

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort….Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Des images atroces, d'un homme au visage de serpent lui revenaient. Un homme tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Il le voyait assit sur un fauteuil, dans une cabane humide et sombre, un énorme serpent enroulé autour de son coup…Elle voyait également un autre homme agenouillé à ces pieds. Elle se sentait proche de lui, d'une manière inexplicable.

-Alors ? Tu ne sais toujours pas qui tu es ?

-Je...Je me souviens du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'expression de Dumbledore se durcit à l'entente du terme « Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

-Tu as l'impression d'avoir participé aux meurtres ?

Elle prit son inspiration.

-Oui. Mais je suis également certaine de l'avoir fait par obligation. Je m'y vois mal y prendre du plaisir.

Le visage d'Albus se radoucit.

-Cela veut sûrement dire que tu espionnais à ma solde…

Dumbledore se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Severine se sentait mal. Stressée ? …Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter un bonbon, finalement. Cela l'aurait rassurée…

-…Et si je te dis… « Harry Potter ».

_Harry Potter_. Tout comme pour Voldemort, ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Mais d'une manière si intense, qu'un mal de tête aveuglant la prit….non…_le_ prit…

-Albus !

Le vieux sorcier sourit comme s'il entendait son nom pour la première fois.

-Comment est-ce possible ! Comment ai-je pu …_m'oublier _?

Severine se leva d'un bon, prise de fureur.

-Je me souviens de tout ! Ce matin encore, je savais qui j'étais ! Puis je suis tombé sur mon…_double…_Et ensuite…Albus, comment est-ce possible !

-Du calme, Severus…J'ai une explication à tout cela.

L'ancien professeur de potion ricana.

-Vraiment…cela m'aurait fort étonné que le grand Albus Dumbledore n'eut aucune explication à fournir…

Dumbledore attendit quelques instants que la plus jeune ne se calme.

Severine reprit place dans le fauteuil et enfouit ses mains dans son visage.

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis réellement ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son calme.

-C'est le Choixpeau qui me l'a dit. Lors de la répartition, il a eu l'occasion de sonder aussi bien ton esprit que celui du jeune Severus. Il a tout de suite vu qu'ils étaient les mêmes, à la différence près que le tiens lui semblait plus mature. J'en ai déduis que j'avais là à faire à une histoire plus poussée de réincarnation….Mais je ne connais pas tous les détails. Peux-tu m'éclairer ?

-Severus Rogue…Non...JE suis mort. Mais comme de toute manière, je n'ai jamais eu de chance, cela aurait été trop simple que j'aille tout simplement au paradis ou en enfer. Mon âme à en effet été jugée trop pure pour le Diable et trop sombre pour..Heu…Celui qui règne au paradis. Alors on m'a accordé une seconde chance. On m'a créé une nouvelle identité - celle de Severine Rogers - afin que je revivre ma vie.

-D'accord. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez bien un but, n'est-ce pas ?

Severine remarqua que le vouvoiement était revenu tout naturellement.

-Oui…Je dois parvenir à m'aimer moi-même. En d'autre termes, à aimer le jeune Severus.

-Et vous dites que vous avez commencé à perdre la mémoire lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvé face à lui ?

-Je me souviens avoir mal réagit lorsqu'il a mal parlé à Lily. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Là je me suis souvenue d'un événement dont je n'ai aucune envie de parler, puis je me suis mis à le haïr…

-Et c'est là que votre ancienne vie vous a échappée…Je comprends, Severus. Et vous ?

Elle réfléchit.

-Je crois que oui. En haïssant le jeune moi, je me suis éloigné de mon but….Donc si comprend bien, chaque fois que j'éprouverai un sentiment trop différent de l'amour ou de l'amitié envers Severus, mon ancienne vie me sera volée…Et je n'aurai donc plus aucune chance…

-Plus aucune chance d'atteindre votre but, et donc de finir au paradis.

Le silence se fit.

-Cette « deuxième chance » est donc à double tranchant…finit par déclarer Dumbledore.

-C'est maintenant que vous le remarquez ? Hurla –t-elle en bondissant de son siège, Non mais, regardez moi ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait revivre sous les traits d'une fille ? Blonde et Gryffondor, en plus ?

-Pour Gryffondor, le Choixpeau vous a tout simplement répartit dans la maison qui vous correspond le plus. Votre mentalité à dû beaucoup changée en vingt ans, tout simplement.

-Génial. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Et pour le reste ? Vous allez me dire que c'est parce que les blondes aux yeux noirs plaisent à Severus et que j'aurais donc plus de chance de me faire accepter ? Je me connais, Albus ! Je ne suis pas si superficiel !

-Et bien, si j'en crois les livres de réincarnation que j'ai pu lire, c'est la personne qui vous à accueillie lors de votre mort qui a décidé de votre nouvelle apparence. Allez donc la trouver et lui demander.

-Trèèès biiiien, dit-elle entre ses dents…Alors je vous repose la question, pourquoi AIMEZ VOUS ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR !

-C'est moi qui vous est accueilli ?

-Non, non, Gilderoy Lockhart… Evidemment vous !

Dumbledore soupira.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû me dire ça, Severus. Cela signifie que, dans votre présent, c'est-à-dire dans mon futur, je suis mort. Cela pourrait fausser le dest-

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire du destin ! Je sais, vous allez me dire que je ne dois rien changer sous peine de modifier le futur…

-Exact.

-JE CHANGERAI TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX, OUI ! ME CHANGER MOI, CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT ? Vous ne pensez pas que changer ma couleur de cheveux, ça risquerai de changer le destin ? Non, bien sûr, puisque c'est VOUS qui avez modifié ce paramètre, j'oubliais, vous œuvrez pour le bien de tous…et le fait de m'avoir fait changé de sexe, c'est aussi pour le bien de l'humanité, je présume ? Grâce à ça, les ours blancs de l'antarctique vont être sauvés, ainsi que les cacatoès de la forêt Amazonienne ! VIVE-VOUS !

-Severus…Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes en train de déblatérer absolument n'importe quoi, rassurez moi…

-Ecoutez, dit-elle en respirant très fort, je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas simplement transformé en jeune homme…

-Et bien…je ne peux pas vous garantir la fiabilité de ma réponse, puisque l'Albus qui vous a remodelé est un Albus plus mature et plus sage…

Severine haussa un sourcil.

-…Mais je pense qu'il sera peut-être plus facile pour vous d'aimer Severus sous les traits d'une fille. Vous aurez un angle différent des choses, et vous l'aimerez peut-être d'une autre façon que si vous aviez été un garçon…De plus…Vous ne risquez pas d'être distrait par vos sentiments envers Miss Evans.

-C'est sûr qu'en étant seul dans la même chambre qu'elle, je ne cours aucun risque…

-Honnêtement, Severus…avez-vous _vraiment _eu du mal à ne pas sauter sur elle…

-« Sauter » sur elle ?

Elle rougit.

-Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose s'aussi abject !

Dumbledore sourit, heureux d'avoir fait réagir la jeune fille.

-…Mais en y réfléchissant…c'est vrai que je ne pensais pas réussir aussi bien à me contrôler…sûrement parce que je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle…

Albus se rapprocha.

-Ou peut-être parce qu'une fille, d'autant plus, une fille de 11 ans, n'a pas les mêmes désirs qu'un homme de 30 ans…

Elle réfléchit. Albus avait sûrement raison. Ce vieux citronné avait toujours raison de toute manière…

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie, elle se sentait rassurée…Rassurée d'avoir auprès d'elle un homme aussi compréhensif et perspicace que Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, mais cela confirme ma pensé : la personne qui a inventé l'informatique est un sadique génie du mal pour qui la seule passion était de torturer les esprits. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est très long. Et comme j'étais déjà en retard, je l'ai fait san béta. (donc sorry pour les fautes.) merci de me suivre jusque là, et 'oubliez pas les reviews!**

* * *

-Cessez de vous morfondre, Severus. Avoir confiance en vous-même, et accepter pleinement votre nouveau corps est le premier pas qui vous conduira à votre but.

Severine s'apprêta à parler.

-Et sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul, finit Dumbledore, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son interlocuteur, apprenez à vous ouvrir au autres. Quand on y réfléchi…est-ce si difficile d'aimer une personne ?

Elle se renfrogna.

-Quand cette personne s'appelle Severus Rogue, que c'est votre ancien-vous et que vous connaissez toute sa vie, oui.

Severine réalisa soudain quelque chose.

-Je sais…

Elle se leva et regarda Dumbledore d'un air menaçant.

-Quoi donc ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec calme.

-Je sais pourquoi vous -enfin, que votre futur-vous- m'avez changé en fille.

Elle s'approcha lentement vers son aîné. Sa colère se lisait dans ses yeux sombres.

-Vous me connaissez par cœur, Albus…ce qui, en soi, est une véritable prouesse : peu de gens peuvent s'en venter.

La fureur que dégageait l'ancien Maître des Potions était palpable.

-Vous saviez pertinemment que la première chose que je tenterai, après m'être pleinement remis de mes émotions, serait de m'oublier.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Questionna Albus, bien qu'il savait où son cadet voulait en venir.

-Vous voyez parfaitement ce que je veux dire, trancha-t-il. Néanmoins, je vais vous…éclairer. Etant donné que je déteste mon ancien-moi et tout ce qui va avec, cela vous a paru d'une évidence même que, une fois réincarné sous une nouvelle identité, je tenterai d'oublier mon ancienne vie et de vivre pleinement la seconde.

Sa voix se fit de plus en plus doucereuse.

-Plus de souvenirs amers. Plus de regrets. Plus de meurtres ni de combats. Une vie comme j'en ai toujours rêvé. Comme Severus en a toujours rêvé. Alors à quoi bon me casser la tête pour essayer de me faire apprécier de ce futur Mangemort ?

-Severus…

-Vous saviez qu'une fois mis au courant de la règle « ne t'éloigne pas de ton but où tu oublieras ton ancienne vie », je n'aurai qu'une envie : oublier Severus et me focaliser sur ma nouvelle vie.

Albus sourit.

-Seulement vous saviez également que jamais je n'accepterai de vivre à jamais sous les traits d'une fille, sans même me souvenir que j'étais un homme. Et vous aviez raison.

Elle soupira.

-Je préfère apprendre à m'aimer plutôt que d'oublier ma virilité.

-Severus…vous êtes conscient que…

-Que dorénavant, je suis une fille et rien ne pourra le modifier. Seulement … (elle ricana à cette pensée) si j'oublie qui je suis, je risque de contracter un comportement féminin, et je me vois très mal porter des robes roses et me maquiller…

Albus étouffa un petit gloussement.

-Bien, reprit-il, je ne peux vous dire si vous avez raison ou tord de penser que votre nouvelle identité est due à ce raisonnement, mais je peux vous assurer que vous faites le bon choix.

Les dires de Dumbledore firent de nouveau place au silence.

-Il reste encore un problème à régler, trancha Severine qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sentimentalisme, qu'en est-il de la vie de Severine Rogers ? Ses parents, ses amis, ses origines…

Le vieux sorcier émit un petit « Ha ! » et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses innombrables piles de parchemin, surveillé de près par Severine, qui ne décrochait pas son regard intense.

Après quelques minutes de recherches (Severine fut surprise par le soin particulier qu'apportait le directeur à des documents si importants), Dumbledore tendit victorieusement un parchemin à son élève.

Elle prit le document, y jeta un regard méprisant et releva la tête :

-Très joli parchemin, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Vous ne prendriez pas ce ton suffisant si vous l'aviez lu, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

La blonde soupira et entreprit de lire le document.

C'était sa fiche d'identité. Enfin, la fiche d'identité de Severine Rogers, à l'époque requise pour enter à Poudlard.

-Voyons…Mon nom est Severine N. Rogers. Ho, je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de la signification du « N » ? Bien…si on me le demande, je n'aurai qu'à improviser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne m'y trompe pas, Severus. Votre ironie dissimule votre désarroi…

-J'aurai parié sur ma colère.

-Continuez.

Elle reprit sa lecture :

-Je suis né(e) le 29 juin 1960. (Elle marqua une pause) Si on me demande mon signe astrologique, je serai incapable de répondre.

Dumbledore réfléchit.

-Je crois que c'est « Cancer » mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il faudra demander confirmation au professeur de divination.

-J'évite soigneusement ce genre de personnes.

-Vous n'aurai jamais la certitude de votre signe…

-C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir.

-Comme vous voudrez…

-Ma mère se nomme Marianne Rail épouse Rogers, hôtesse de l'air ,Cracmolle. Génial. Mon père, Ivan Rogers, est né Moldu et enseigne la littérature sorcière à l'université. Au risque de me répéter, génial. Une Cracmolle et un né Moldu. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mi-…

Elle s'interrompît en réalisant la grosse bêtise qu'elle venait de dire : bien que cela aurait pu être pire…les parents de Severus étaient bien pire. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

-J'habite dans un petit village Gallois, à Ruthin. Super alors ça c'est le bouquet, dit-elle en posant le parchemin. Je ne suis même pas Anglaise. Non. _Galloise_…

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut a quelle point sa nouvelle identité était différente de son ancienne. Bien au-delà du sexe et de la couleur de cheveux. Elle avait d'autres parents. Une famille. Une maison dans laquelle elle devait se sentir chez elle. Elle appréciait tout ça…mais néanmoins, c'était si différent…

Severus n'avait jamais aimé le changement. Et malheureusement, si l'ancien Mangemort avait changé de corps, sa personnalité était la même.

Et là, ça lui faisait un **énorme** changement.

-Severus…Vous sentez vous bien ?

La jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le vieux sorcier lui murmurer un « bonne chance ».

Severine n'avait pas eu la motivation de retourner en cours de potion. Elle ricana en pensant qu'elle ne manquera rien. Après tout, il y avait à peine un an de cela, c'était elle qui faisait cours.

Elle alla donc à la bibliothèque l'heure restante avant le déjeuner, où elle s'ennuya fermement.

-Je vous assure, Madame Pince, que je suis tout à fait apte à feuilleter les livres de la réserve. Tous sans exception, avait-elle craché à la bibliothécaire.

-Vous ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Vous êtes une première année sans autorisation. Vous n'irez donc pas dans la réserve.

_Saleté de corps de première année cornichonnant, _pensa-t-elle, _je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui lancer un bon sortilège de mon cru…Si j'étais Severus adulte, jamais elle n'oserai me parler sur ce ton. Dire qu'avant je pouvais impressionner n'importe qui d'un seul regard…qui aurait peur d'une blondinette d'1m 50 ?_

Ce fut alors contrainte et forcée qu'elle se rabaissa à lire des stupides bouquins pour adolescent en manque d'aventure.

Elle en était déjà à la moitié de _Percy Jackson et le voleur de foudre _lorsqu'elle sentit une présence.

-Tu n'es pas sensée retourner en cours ?

Elle leva la tête de son livre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme châtain clair aux yeux ambre. Il avait une mine affreuse et semblait fort affaiblit.

Severine reconnaissait bien là un Maraudeur : toujours à lui pourrir la vie. Elle qui voulait être seule…

-Tiens, Lupin…

-C'est gentil d'avoir retenu mon nom. Mais tu peux m'appeler Rémus.

-Non merci, répondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, Lupin me convient.

-Heu…oui…Je suppose que je dois t'appeler « Rogers » dans ce cas …

-De toute évidence.

Un ange passa.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Le professeur Slughorn m'a chargé d'aller chercher un livre de potion pour Evans et Rogue, qui n'en ont plus…

Elle lui adressa un regard qui signifiait sûrement « alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour embarquer ton livre et me foutre la paix ? »

Lupin lui fit un sourire forcé et partit à la recherche du manuel.

Severine, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture - d'autant plus que Percy lui rappelait étrangement un gamin borné et arrogant aux yeux verts et aux lunettes rondes - surveillait les allés et venus de son camarade de maison entre les rayons de la bibliothèque.

-C'est dingue, finit-il par soupirer, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur un seul livre de potion de première année ...

-Je m'en contre fiche.

-Tu ... tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à chercher, bredouilla-t-il en s'approchant de la blonde.

-Hors de question.

-Aller!

-Non.

-S'il te-plaît , la supplia-t-il en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Severine fixa le jeune loup-garou d'un air totalement impassible.

-Très bien. Mais c'est juste parce que tu commence légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Elle sortit son propre livre de son sac, puis le tendit à Lupin... Après le lui avoir aplati sur la tête.

-Hey! ça fait mal, pourquoi tu m'as tapé?

-Parce que je suis méchant et que j'avais envie. fiche le camp.

Rémus se dirigea vers la sortie en se frottant la tête.

-Au fait, lui dit-il avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, c'est Luke, Le voleur de foudre!

Severine lui balança Le roman à la figure, mais ne sachant pas viser, le manqua d'au moins deux mètres.

-Merci pour le suspense insoutenable, Lupin!

Il lui lança un regard amusé et partit.

-Imbécile..grogna-t-elle. Même pas encore Maraudeur qu'il me fait déjà chier...

C'est évidemment ce moment précis que Madame Pince choisit pour émerger de son bureau.

-Mais...bredouilla-t-elle en ramassant le livre qui gisait à ses pieds, Que...un livre..._par terre_...(son attention se concentra sur Severine) J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne explication à me fourn-...

La jeune Griffondor n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de la bibliothécaire et sortit. Ce n'était pas une libraire de 20 ans qui allait donner des leçons à un illustre professeur de 34. D'autant plus qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment subit "l'injustice Maraudeurienne" dans sa jeunesse pour savoir que même si le coupable était Lupin, tout allait encore lui retomber dessus. On allait tout de même pas punir le pauvre et innocent Rémus, non?

Elle attendit donc la sonnerie et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, non sans pester.

* * *

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'un Serpentard et une Griffondor font à la table des Serdaigles?

-Ravi de te revoir, Rogers. Moi qui commençait à m'ennuyer, tu vas sûrement pouvoir me distraire de par tes leçons de morale aussi intéressantes qu'utiles...

La dite Rogers lança un regard assassin à son alter-ego. L'aimer? _Lui_? Pour le moment la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir venant de lui serait qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances! Merlin, Non! Elle ne devait surtout pas s'énerver contre lui....Rester calme, rester calme....Voir les côtés positifs de Severus. Voyons. Il faut admettre que sa répartie est parfaite. Pas aussi parfaite que la sienne, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience...

-Très bonne répartie, Severus, tenta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Un mince rictus s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

-Tu te crois subtile en t'essayant à l'ironie?

Alors ça elle n'y croyait pas. Ce crétin pensait qu'elle était ironique! Bon, c'est vrai que ça faisait bien 15 ans qu'elle n'avait pas été sincère en complimentant quelqu'un, mais là, il n'y avait pas une dose de sarcasme dans ses propos!

Comme on dit, il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

-Et toi, Rogue...Tu te crois...ironique? Mais laisse moi te dire qu'il ne suffit pas de vouloir être ironique pour l'être. L'ironie, ainsi que le sarcasme, sont deux armes fatales...du moins lorsqu'elles sont bien utilisées. Pour bien en user, il faut savoir faire preuve de subtilité et de vivacité. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de répartie. Je dirais même que le sarcasme est un mode de vie. Un art. Et comme tout art, il n'est, de toute évidence, pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Severus, bien qu'il tentait de dissimuler sa gêne, blêmit.

-Cependant, continua la blonde, il se trouve que certaines personnes présentent des prédispositions...

Le Serpentard fixa la Griffondor.

-Crois moi, _Rogue_. Tu as le sarcasme dans la peau.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Severine n'était pas peu fière de sa performance : non seulement elle avait remis Severus à sa place, mais elle avait également su préserver son calme, et finalement faire un compliment au jeune homme. Sev', tu es génial. (et c'était valable pour les deux Sev'...)

-Heu...bredouilla Lily. On ne t'a toujours pas dit pourquoi on était là...En fait tu vois, Sev' et moi, on voulait manger ensemble...et...les chers amis de Severus-

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

-Ce ne sont pas ses amis.

Les deux Severus se fixèrent : c'était la première fois qu'ils disaient quelque chose en coeur avec une autre personne.

-Enfin bref, les Serpentards, ne voulaient pas de moi à leur table.

-Hm. Et je suppose qu'il en fut de même pour les sympathiques et tolérants Griffondors?

-Heu, non...En fait, Severus se voyait mal d'aller déjeuner avec les Griffondors après que...

-Lily! Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile de lui dire ça?

-Mais...C'est 'Rine!

-Oui, mais c'est une Griffondor avant tout. Elle va obligatoirement prendre le parti de sa maison.

-Je suis une Griffondor aussi, s'écria Lily, outrée.

-Oui, mais toi tu es Lily. Avant tout.

Okay. C'était niais à en vomir. Mais comment Lily avait-elle fait pour ne jamais se douter des sentiments de Severus? C'était pourtant tellement évident. Severine soupira. Elle qui se croyait subtile, toutes catégories confondues...Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour échappe à toutes les règles?

-Et je te signale, intervint la blonde pour couper court à la guimauve, qu'il y a peine deux minutes, j'ai clairement annoncé mon point de vue sur mes adorables camarades de Maison...

-Tu as dit qu'ils étaient « sympathiques et tolérants ».

Morgan, comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? D'accord, il était jeune, mais tout de même!

-Et bien maintenant, tu sais ce que signifie le mot « sarcasme ». Alors, que t'ont fait mes « imbéciles et antipathiques » colocataires?

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse de Severus : en y regardant de plus près, elle vit que ses cheveux habituellement noirs reflétaient une immonde couleur.

Claire.

Entre le rouge et le mauve.

-Du rose?!

-Il m'en reste? Demanda le garçon en se passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Non.

C'était la vérité. Il ne persistait qu'un étrange reflet que seule Severine, habituée à ses anciens cheveux, pouvait remarquer.

-L'oeuvre de Black et Potter, cracha Lily.

-Ils le regretterons, grogna Severus.

Severine pouvait lire le désir de vengeance dans ses yeux sombres. La même vengeance qui l'avait animée durant toute sa vie.

Durant toute son ancienne vie.

A présent, elle avait le pouvoir de modifier tout ça. Lily était là. Bien vivante. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle détestait Potter. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se venger de qui que ce soit.

Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce sentiment. Et elle savait que, dès qu'elle s'attacherait à Rogue, elle n'aurait qu'une ambition : le venger. Or, elle était lasse de tout cela. Durant presque trente ans, elle avait voulu se venger des Maraudeurs. Maintenant que cette haine ne l'habitait plus, elle se sentait libre. Et revoir se sentiment dans ses propres yeux était trop pour elle.

Elle se leva.

-'Rine? Où tu vas?

-A la table des Griffondors.

-Mais...

-Rien à voir avec vous. J'ai juste envie d'être seul.

Sur-ce, elle rejoignit ses camarades.

* * *

Elle avait eu si hâte de se retrouver seule, en allant en bout de table le plus loin possibles des premières années, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle releva le nez de son assiette à l'entente de cette voix si familière.

-Lupin. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu fais obstacle à ma solitude. Alors je ne sais pas si tu t'ennuies dans la vie ou quoi, mais tu ferais mieux de me foutre la paix.

-Excuse moi, mais là, c'est moi qui voulait être seul.

-Ho, j'ai donc à faire à un _loup_ solitaire...intéressant...

Rémus réagit au mot « loup » mais reprit une expression normale quelques secondes plus tard : il devait probablement se dire qu'il était impossible qu'une parfaite étrangère comme elle connaisse son secret.

-Pourquoi aimes-tu tant la solitude, lui demanda-t-il.

De quoi il se mêle, lui?

-Disons que je préfère être seul que mal accompagné.

A la surprise de Severine, le loup-garou éclata de rire.

-Tu sais que la plus part des gens normaux ne rient pas lorsqu'ils se font insulter...

-Haha...désolé, mais...hahaha...je n'arrive vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux une insulte venant d'une blondinette d'un mètre cinquante....

-Hilarant. Tu serais étonné de voir ce dont je suis capable.

-Et puis tu sais. Tu n'es pas méchante.

-Pardon?

-Je le vois. Je peux te le jurer, j'en ai vu des personnes méchantes. Qui aiment voir souffrir les autres, qui se délectent du désespoir et de la tristesse des...plus faibles...Tu n'es pas comme ça. Non, je pense que c'est juste un rôle que tu te donne, simplement pour ne pas qu'on vienne t'embêter.

Même si elle était médusée, elle ne le montra pas. Si ça lui faisait plaisir de croire ça...Lupin était décidément stupide.

Ou extrêmement perspicace.

-Hey! On rigole bien ici à ce que je vois!

Ho non. Elle pouvait encore supporter Lupin, mais si Black et Potter venaient se rajouter à la liste des indésirables...

-Heu...Toi, c'est Lupin, c'est ça?

-Appelle moi Rémus. Et vous, c'est heu...

Potter prit une pose qui allait parfaitement avec son moi profond : une pause de crétin finit.

-Je suis Potter, James Potter.

-Et moi Sirius Black. Enchanté.

Elle profita des pitoyables présentations des futurs Maraudeurs pour s'éclipser en douce. Mais de toute évidence, Severine Rogers n'était pas aussi discrète que Severus Rogue.

-Rooogeeers!

Si elle avait été de nationalité Américaine, elle aurait crié un gros « fuck ! »

Black la prit par l'épaule.

-Ma Rogers, ma 'Ririne, ma Sevie d'amouuur. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'échapper?

-Pour être franc, si.

-« Franche ». Tu as la chance d'être une fille, accorde donc les adjectifs au féminin.

-Comment ça, « la chance d'être une fille », demanda malicieusement Potter à son ami. Éprouverais-tu des regrets à être un garçon?

-Très drôle, Potter, répondit Black en feignant inutilement la colère, je voulais dire que, si elle avait été un garçon, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de se faire draguer par moi, donc heureusement pour elle qu'elle est une fille!

-C'est fou tout ce que j'aurais perdu en étant un homme...

Elle dégagea violemment la main de Black de son épaule, puis sortit de table.

-Rogers, demanda Lupin. Où vas-tu?

Il eut comme seule réponse un regard des plus noirs.

La jeune fille laissa donc là Lupin, Potter et Black, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle croisa Pettigrow qui courait à l'encontre du trio.

Sans le savoir, elle venait, de par son absence, de former les Maraudeurs.

* * *

Treize heures. Il lui restait encore une bonne demie-heure avant de se rendre au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Que faire?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Elle avait déjà eu sa dose avec Albus, Lily, Rogue, Potter, Black et Lupin. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : trente minutes de tranquillité.

Ce qui la tentait le plus était la lecture. Mais se rendre à la bibliothèque était exclu. Pas après la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec Madame Pince.

Elle pesta. Et zut! Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était une salle où elle pourrait être seule avec des livres qui...

Une seconde. « demandait »? « salle »? ....

Mais c'est bien sûr! La salle sur demande! **(1)**

Elle monta les marches le plus rapidement possible, se rendit dans le couloir de la célèbre salle, et fit trois allés/retours en murmurant « je cherche un endroit tranquille où lire des livres avancés en matière de sorcellerie et potion ».

Une petite porte se matérialisa, mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, rien ne se produisit. La porte donnait simplement sur une petite étagère sur laquelle était posé un livre de potion pour enfants.

-D'accoooord... C'est fou : à chaque fois que j'ai un plan brillant, il tombe à l'eau. Ça devient frustrant à la longue...

-Ne bouge plus.

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme-probablement un sixième année- qui la menaçait avec sa baguette. Il avait la peau très pâle, des yeux gris et des cheveux blond et lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Lucius Malefoy.

-Que fais-tu ici, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Ça me paraît assez évident que je suis en train de disputer une partie de pétanque.

De toute évidence, Malefoy père ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde. Il enfonça sa baguette dans le coup de Severine, qui était aussi effrayée que si son adversaire avait été un bébé koala.

-Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, première année. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à t'infliger un endoloris.

-Ici? A Poudlard? A deux centimètres du nez de Dumbledore? Si tu projettes de passer tes prochaines vacances dans cet endroit somptueux appelé Azkaban, je t'en prie.

-Je connais des sortilèges très amusants qui ne figurent pas sur la liste des impardonnables..

-Et moi je connais d'excellents sortilèges qui ne figurent même pas dans la liste des sorts répertoriés en 1971.

Lucius leva sa baguette mais Severine le désarma, grâce à un « Expelliarmus » informulé. Merlin soit loué, elle n'avait pas perdu ses anciennes capacités magiques.

Elle aurait donc aisément pu tenir tête au blond.

Seulement, une première année avec autant de potentiel magique semblerait peut-être un tantinet suspect. Cela lui apporterait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Elle décida donc de prendre la fuite, et de descendre à son cours avant que Lucius ne remette la main sur sa baguette.

**(1) Vous aussi vous avez remarqué à quel point les héros de livre sont longs à la détente?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bon! Merci pour les reviews, et désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai pas mal d'exams en ce moment...**

* * *

-Severine! Où étais-tu? Severus et moi t'avons cherchée partout!

Severine ne répondit pas. Premièrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas leur raconter sa petite mésaventure avec Lucius et qu'elle avait la flemme d'inventer un excuse, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle en avait raz le bol de devoir rendre des comptes à tout le monde comme un gamin de onze ans.

Ho, une seconde elle _était_ un gamin de onze ans.

-Tu pourrais nous répondre, tout de même! Cria Severus tandis que son alter-ego franchissait la porte de la salle de Défenses.

Serpentards et Griffondors s'installèrent, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se mélanger (exceptés Lily et Severus), tous impatients de découvrir leur tout nouveau professeur.

-Il paraît que depuis un ou deux ans, aucun prof de Défense ne reste plus d'un an...Comme quoi ce poste serait maudit...murmura Persée Harghon, qui était juste derrière Severus.

-Si ce phénomène ne se produit que depuis un ou deux ans, tu ne peux pas vraiment parler de malédiction, tu sais...

-La ferme, Rogue!

-Pff! Tu n'es même pas un vrai Serpentard et tu oses nous adresser la parole? Renchérit Mégare Adams.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, « pas un vrai Serpentard »?

-Regarde-toi! Tu traîne avec des Griffondors, des Sang-De-Bourbes...et pire que tout, tu n'es même pas de sang pur.

L'étonnement pu se lire sur le visage du jeune garçon.

-C...Comment tu...

-Comment je suis au courant? J'ai mes sources.

Mégare se rapprocha de Severus.

-Et oui, tu n'es pas le seul ici qui aime fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres!

Elle ricana.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Sev'. Et vu les personnes qui se disent « vrais Serpentards », crois moi, ce n'est pas une gloire de l'être. Pas vrai, 'Rine?

Mais « 'Rine », pour être honnête, n'écoutait pas du tout les futilités qui se tramaient une table derrière elle. Actuellement, elle se demandait à la fois ce que pouvait bien mijoter Lucius, et pourquoi elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses anciens professeurs de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

-Laisse tomber, Lily. Miss Rogers ne te fera pas l'honneur de te répondre, voyons.

-Sev'...

La jeune fille soupira et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

-J'aimerai que tu arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Severine est mon amie et tu dois l'accepter. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'apprécie que cela veut dire que je t'aime moins, d'accord? Et puis, si tu prenais le temps de la connaître, tu verrais que vous possédez pas mal de points communs.

-Vraiment...?dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je t'assure. Plus d'une fois, j'ai eu l'impression de te voir en elle. Les mimiques, les expressions...ce sont les mêmes.

Severus continuait de la fixer, le sourcil droit toujours levé.

-Regarde :

Lily secoua Severine, qui était assisejuste devant elle, afin de la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lily?

-Pas vrai que vous vous ressemblez, toi et Severus?

-Vraiment...? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur devant l'air triomphant de son amie.

-Ha, tu vois? La même expression. ....Sauf que Severine le lève plus haut....(Lily regarda simultanément les sourcils de ses deux amis comme si elle voulait les comparer)

-Cela ne veut strictement rien dire, finit par s'écrier Severine. Alors parce que je sais lever un sourcil, je ressemble à Rogue, n'est-ce pas?

-Si je comprend bien, il suffit de savoir le faire pour me ressembler? Donc si une vache savait lever un sourcil, alors elle me ressemblerait? C'est bien ça?

Lily continuait d'observer les deux Severus, qui affichaient effectivement la même expression,ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Heu...Ho vous m'énervez! Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je retire ce que j'ai dit, voilà!

Elle croisa les bras, s'adossa contre sa chaise, et se mit à bouder. Severus rit et Severine leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aimait pas se fâcher contre Lily, mais c'était la seule solution pour que sa ressemblance avec son ancien moi ne continue de la frapper.

Les bavardages cessèrent lorsque le professeur fit son entrée. Il salua la classe, non sans une certaine assurance, puis se présenta comme étant le professeur Joey Plott.

Il portait une chemise incroyablement blanche. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses. Pas une mèche ne dépassait. Il arborait des lunettes rectangulaires au contours très épais, qui dissimulaient des yeux bruns et brillants.

Mégare Adams et Pamela Parkinson étaient déjà sous le charme, en soupirant amoureusement.

-Elles sont pathétiques, déclara Severus en regardant ses deux camarades de maison.

-Ho...heu..il dégage quelque chose, on ne peut pas le nier..murmura Lily, qui subitement semblait trouver le plafond très intéressant.

Severus et Severine la dévisagèrent.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Lily...

-Quoi? Avoue-le, il a un certain charme, non? Sans jouer les amoureuses transies, aucune fille ne pourrait rester totalement insensible à ce professeur! N'est-ce pas, Severine?

Cette dernière préféra se retourner, ne désirant que très moyennement entrer dans ce genre de conversation.

-...Ça veut dire qu'elle est d'accord avec moi ou qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec moi? Demanda la rouquine, perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Mr Rogue? Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous nous le dîtes, hein?

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom?

-« Comment vous connaissez mon nom » _Monsieur_...ou non, Professeur....non, encore mieux : Maître!

-Merci de répondre à ma question...(il vit le regard désapprobateur de son professeur)_Monsieur_.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

-Sachez que c'est moi, le professeur. C'est donc moi qui pose les questions, ici. 10...non...30 points de moins pour Serpentard.

Severus sentit un violent coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Bien joué, _Servilus_, chuchota Mégare, son gros livre de Défense dans sa main droite.

-La ferme espèce de...

-Et vous continuez de bavarder? Très bien...10 points de moins pour Serpentard.

-Mais...mais c'est pas juste! Se plaignit le futur maître des potions, c'est elle qui m'a tapé!

-« C'est elle qui m'a tapé », se moqua le professeur en imitant la voix de Severus. Encore un mot et c'est la retenue, Rogue.

Severus fulminait.

-Calme-toi, Sev'...chuchota Lily. N'entre pas dans son jeu...

Le jeune Serpentard suivit le conseil de son amie, et ne répondit pas au professeur, ce que Severine ne put qu'admirer : elle avait perdu cette forme d'intelligence et de maturité avec l'âge, et se dit que si cela avait été elle, elle n'aurait pu retenir sa langue.

-Bien maintenant que Rogue a appris à ne pas user de sa brillante répartie contre un détenteur de l'autorité suprême, en l'occurrence, moi, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours.

Black et Potter ricanèrent.

-Pour ce premier cours, poursuivit Plott, nous allons apprendre le sort du _pétrificus totalus_. Qui connaît l'autre nom de ce sortilège?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Lily. Severus devait lui aussi connaître la réponse, mais de toute évidence, il avait décidé de prendre les ordre de Plott à la lettre et de se taire durant le restant du cours.

Plott examina ses élèves. Il parcourra la classe, et adressa un sourire à tous les Griffondors. Tous sauf Severine.

Arrivé à son niveau, le professeur la fixa. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, puis étouffa un petit rire.

-Quel est votre nom, (il rit) Miss ?

-Severine Rogers. Et pardonnez mon insolence, mais je ne vois rien ici qui puisse susciter une quelconque hilarité.

-Non, rien. Ne faites pas attention, je pensais à ..._quelqu'un_.

-Je vois.

-Mh. Bref, Miss Rogers, quel est le deuxième nom du sortilège du _pétrificus totalus_ ?

Elle se demanda un bref instant si elle faisait bien de répondre, si cela ne paraîtrait pas trop suspect, mais après tout, la plus part de ses camarades de classe connaissaient la réponse. Il n'y avait donc rien d'anormal.

-Le sortilège du saucisson, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

-Facile. Trop facile, dit-il à voix , je vais vous écrire la formule, reprit-il à voix haute en regagnant le tableau, puis après une demi-heure de théorie, nous passerons à la pratique...oui, Miss Evans?

-Excusez moi, professeur, mais il me semble que Severine a donné une bonne réponse...Il serait juste de lui octo...octroi...de lui donner les points?

Severine remarqua que son amie avait tenté de parler le plus justement possible afin de ne pas attiser la colère de Plott.

Brave Lily.

-Désolé, Miss Evans, mais la question était relativement facile. Si Rogers n'était pas à Griffondor, je lui retirerai des points pour ne pas avoir levé le doigt alors qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

-C'est complètement injuste! S'écria Black.

-Black...vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à m'énerver contre vous? Allez, on reprend le cours!

Suivit trente minutes de théories barbantes sur un sortilège que même le plus cornichon des cornichons était apte à réaliser. Severine se rendit compte qu'elle allait fortement s'ennuyer, durant ses sept années de scolarité.

Alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'effectuer le deux cent troisième mouvement de baguette qui lui permettrait de lancer le sortilège, Plott déclara que le moment de passer à la pratique était venu.

-Vous allez former des groupes de deux...

-Nous sommes un nombre impair, professeur, lui fit remarquer Lupin.

-Laissez moi finir, voulez-vous? Vous allez former des groupes de deux, sauf Miss Rogers, qui va venir faire une petite démonstration avec moi. Rogers?

_A tes risques et périls..._pensa-t-elle en s'approchant de l'estrade de duel.

Elle remonta ses manches, leva sa baguette et se tint prête à l'attaque.

Battre ce minable allait s'avérer facile. Elle ne devait simplement pas oublier de n'utiliser que des _pétrificus_.

-Bien, regardez tous la pose que prend Rogers. C'est la pose parfaite avant un duel. Malheureusement pour elle, la pose ne fait pas le tout.

-La parlotte non plus, _professeur_.

Plott lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Voyons un peu comment se bat une blondinette d'un mètre cinquante, veux-tu?

-Monsieur, n'est-ce pas trop dangereux de provoquer une élève de première année en duel?

-Pas d'inquiétude, Evans. Je suis persuadé que Rogers sera tenir la distance. Du moins espérons-le. Lupin? Voulez vous bien faire le décompte?

-Heu..oui...Trois...deux...un...

-_Pétrificus totalus_, lança Plott.

Severine esquiva sans mal, se rapprocha rapidement de son adversaire : avoir un corps plus petit et plus léger lui permettait au moins d'être plus rapide.

C'est donc à environ deux centimètres du nez de Plott qu'elle lança à son tour le sortilège du saucisson.

Le professeur tomba à ses pieds, raide.

Un rictus triomphant s'étala sur les lèvres de la blonde, et déclara :

-Plus vous vous tenez près de votre adversaire lorsque vous lancez votre sortilège, plus le coup est puissant. C'est quelque chose de fondamental.

Elle tourna autour de Plott.

-Un adversaire aveuglé par sa confiance en lui même constitue également un avantage afin de décrocher la victoire, ricana-t-elle.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Se fut Black qui brisa le silence en premier.

-Wow! Bravo, Rogers!

Il applaudit, suivit par Potter et Pettigrow. Lupin souriait, les bras croisés. Mégare, Pamela et Persée avaient l'air ravi de voir leur professeur pro-Griffondor étalé par terre, mais aussi assez déçus que cet exploit fusse réalisé par une rouge et or.

Severus était clairement heureux.

-Tu...tu crois qu'il va bien...bredouilla Lily, enfin, je veux dire...Je suis contente que tu aies gagné, mais tu risque d'avoir des ennuis, non?

-Ce n'est qu'un simple sortilège du saucisson. Il ne gardera aucune séquelle, si ce n'est une blessure profonde dans son orgueil.

-Arrête de jouer les profs, pesta Mégare.

Severine la dévisagea.

-Tu sais...si j'ai été capable de lancer un sort à un professeur, il est évident que je peux recommencer avec une élève.

-Bon, tu as fini de frimer, Rogers? Demanda Severus. Pas que je sois ravi de réanimer Plott, mais il faudra bien le faire un jour, alors vas-y avant qu'un autre professeur n'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête. Même si Severus l'agaçait profondément, il avait raison.

-_Finite_.

Oups. Les premières années n'étaient pas censées connaître ce sort, si? Bon...de toute manière, elle avait déjà montré sa supériorité magique en pétrifiant son professeur, alors...

Plott se réveilla en sursaut. Il se remit immédiatement sur pied, puis adressa un regard meurtrier à son élève.

-Comment t'as OSE t'attaquer à moi?

-Je ne sais pas...dans ma folie, j'ai cru que c'était le but d'un duel, d'attaquer son adversaire. Et le vouvoiement était plus approprié, je pense.

Le professeur regarda Severine en silence, une rage non dissimulée dans ses yeux. La blonde se contentait de le regarder d'un air hautain, méprisant.

-Hey, tout le monde! Regardez un peu le nez de Rogers! S'exclama Pamela en riant.

Dix paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur Severine. Elle toucha le bout de son nez qui, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, avait subitement pris un certain volume. C'est simple, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus la différence avec son ancien nez.

Plott était mort de rire.

Elle était victime d'un sortilège de croissance organique, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et l'hilarité du professeur prouvait sa culpabilité.

Très bien. Il voulait jouer? Parfait.

_« crescere caput »_ pensa -t-elle en pointant discrètement sa baguette vers son adversaire.

Aussitôt, la tête de Plott se mit à enfler. Horrifié, le professeur tenait son immense tête entre ses deux mains, sous les rires des Serpentards, et, il fallait le dire, de quelques Griffondors.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça, hein, Rogers? Cria Plott.

-Enfin, professeur. Une première année comme moi serait bien incapable de lancer un tel sort...De plus, mes lèvres n'ont pas bougées, et je suis bien trop jeune pour lancer un sortilège informulé...Et même si c'était le cas, vous devez admettre que vous l'avez bien mérité...

-Mérité? Mais ma pauvre, je n'ai fait que t'arranger! Avoue que cet énorme nez te vas beaucoup mieux!

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là...Se pourrait-il qu'il...soit au courant? Non...Dumbledore n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche, surtout pas à cet individu.

-Mh. Et laissez moi vous dire que cette énorme tête colle parfaitement à votre caractère, reprit-elle.

Les rires fusèrent. Même Lily et Severus s'y mirent. Plott, bouillonnant de rage, prononça un bref « _finite_ » et Severine et lui même reprirent leur apparence normale.

-Bien. Le cours est finit, trancha le professeur. Rogers, Rogue, je vous veux dans mon bureau demain à dix neuf heures.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? S'indigna le Serpentard.

-Vous avez rit aux plaisanteries de votre camarade.

-Mais tout le monde a rit..._Professeur_.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est moi qui décide. Demain. Sept heures. Maintenant dégagez.

Les deux élèves obéirent, même si le coeur n'y était pas.

* * *

-Non mais t'y crois, toi? Il m'a donné une heure de colle parce que j'ai rit pendant son cours! Mais qui n'a pas rit, hein?

-Calme-toi, Sev'...

La jeune fille lança des regards autour d'elle. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'ils avaient quittés le cours du professeur Plott, et Severus n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre. Incapable de contenir sa rage, il hurlait de plus en plus fort, et ils commençaient à attirer l'attention dans les couloirs.

-Tout ça à cause de ton..amie. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver!Bon, pas autant que Potter ou Black, mais tout de même!

-Pourquoi?

-Elle est tout ce que je déteste! Elle est cynique, d'une ironie maladive, arrogante, hautaine, méprisante...elle est si..si....

-Rogue?

Le garçon hésita.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom de famille?

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Elle est ...rogue. Dans les deux sens du terme.

Un ange passa.

-D'ailleurs, elle est où? Demanda Severus en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Sans doute en train de fuir Black, dit Lily en riant.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle a senti un danger imminent et qu'elle préfère ne pas se mettre en mauvaise situation?

Avant que les deux amis ne puissent identifier l'origine de cette voix railleuse, ils perdirent connaissance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment loin d'avoir fini, il faut donc que j'accélère la cadence... Les reviews font toujours autant plaisir! **

* * *

-Et sinon, quelles sont les fleurs préférées de Evans?

Severine accéléra le pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du cours de Défense, Potter n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler sur les goûts et les couleurs de Lily.

Il avait tout d'abord « subtilement » amené le sujet en la complimentant sur ses prouesses en duel, puis la conversation avait très vite dévié sur des « tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Evans », ou encore des « depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? », et pleins d'autres questions cruciales de ce genre. Et même si la blonde faisait son possible pour rester froide et distante, Mr-Je-Vais-Engendrer-Le-Plus-Fantastique-Héros-De-Tous-Les-Temps ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher de si tôt.

-Mais tu ne vois pas que tu l'ennuies? Soupira Black en prenant Severine par l'épaule. Et puis, ça t'intéresse franchement de savoir comment Evans coupe son kiwi à la cantine?

-Mais...oui! C'est important! Imagine qu'un jour, je l'emmène en pic nique et qu'elle me demande de lui éplucher un kiwi...Comment je fais?

-Tu as raison...tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre le risque de lui peler son kiwi alors qu'elle le préférerait peut-être coupé en deux... ..susurra Severine en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Black.

Potter lui répondit par un très mature « gna gna gna » tandis que Sirius éclata d'un rire faux, qui lui servait seulement à faire bonne figure devant la Griffondor.

-En tout cas, Rogers, félicitation pour ta petite prestation, lui dit gentiment Lupin, qui suivait la conversation de loin. Tu viens d'une famille de sorciers pour être aussi bien préparée?

-Sincèrement, je ne crois pas que la réponse à cette question t'apportera quoique ce soit dans la vie. Et je peux t'assurer que si c'était le cas, cela me donnerait une excellente raison pour ne pas te répondre....Et Black, si tu pouvais cesser de t'esclaffer stupidement à la moindre réplique cinglante de ma part, cela pourrait temporairement te rendre plus intelligent.

-J'adore les filles qui ont de la répartie! Rit-il.

Severine leva les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de typiquement Snapien , elle fut coupée dans son élan par des cris -ou plutôt des couinements- qui provenaient du couloir.

-Venez-vite! Venez-vite! S'égosillait Pettigrow en courant comme un dératé vers les quatre Griffondors. Il s'est passé quelque chose !

Black, Potter, Lupin et Severine se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis suivirent le quatrième Maraudeur qui courait déjà dans la direction inverse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un mur lorsque Peter s'arrêta. Il leur demanda, d'un mouvement de tête, de regarder derrière le mur. Les quatre Griffondors s'exécutèrent, et retinrent une exclamation.

A quelques mètres de leur cachette se trouvaient leurs camarades Serpentard.

Reclus dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, se tenait Waylon Dampell. Il regardait la scène avec une certaine appréhension, et ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler aux autres. Pamela Parkinson ainsi que Persée Harghon affichaient tous deux un large sourire moqueur. Et au centre de la pièce, fière et méprisante, se trouvait Mégare Adams. Sa baguette était brandie vers deux masses sombres effondrées au sol...

-Mais...chuchota Lupin. Ce sont...Evans et Rogue par terre, non?

Pettigrow hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il paraissait terrorisé.

-Ho Merlin! Qu'est-ce que ces sales Serpents ont fait à Evans? S'exclama Potter.

-Petrificus Totallus, trancha Severine. Inutile de paniquer.

Comme toujours, elle tenta de faire passer la raison avant les sentiments : en effet, son cerveau lui assurait qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de s'inquiéter face à un Petrificus Totallus, mais son coeur lui ordonnait de sauver Lily de ces brutes infâmes qui ont osé s'en prendre à elle, aussi inoffensif soit le sortilège. Elle tenta alors de conserver une attitude posée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le gloussement de Parkinson ne la fasse _réellemen_t réagir.

-Rogue fait pitié, ricana-t-elle. Se faire piéger de la sorte...Ça prouve bien qu'il n'est pas un vrai Serpentard!

Harghon rit à son tour.

-Hey, Mégare! Tu veux pas passer aux choses sérieuses? Pourquoi ne pas leur lancer un sortilège peu plus... « Serpentard » ?

-Ouais, ça lui apprendra à cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe!

-Mmh...Excellente idée, dit Mégare en pointant sa baguette vers les deux amis, toujours pétrifiés. Attend que je réfléchisse à un sort digne de ce nom...

Même si la situation était quelque peu critique, Severine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de Potter se décomposer.

-Il faut faire quelque chose! Cria-t-il. On ne va pas laisser ces sales serpents torturer l'une des nôtres!

-James a raison, reprit Black, il faut sauver Lily.

-Et..? Demanda Lupin.

-Et ...Si on a le temps...accessoirement...si on y pense...il faudrait peut-être envisager de sauver Rogue.

-Tu rigoles, Sirius! On va pas perdre notre temps à sauver ce sale bâtard graiss- Ailleuh !

-Oups. Dit innocemment Severine tendit que Potter se massait le tibia.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Couinait Pettigrow en sautillant.

-Bien, si on attend encore, on va plus pouvoir faire grand chose, déclara calmement Lupin.

Le silence s'installa. Il fallait le dire, Severine mourrait d'envie d'aller sauver sa chère et tendre – et Severus, accessoirement. Mais réussirait-elle à remettre les Serpentards à leur place sans utiliser de magie trop puissante pour une première année?

Ce fut Potter qui réagit le premier.

-Bon. J'y vais.

-Non!

Severine rattrapa le Griffondor par la manche.

-Lâche-moi, Rogers! Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne va se décider!

Elle le plaque contre le mur, et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

-Potter.

Potter frémit rien qu'à l'entente de son nom, tant Severine paraissait effrayante.

-Pourquoi veux-tu aller sauver Lily?

-Hein? Ben...heu...

-Je suppose que c'est pour montrer ta supériorité évidente-et, à mon avis, relative- à tout le château?

-Non! Pas du tout! Je..je veux impressionner Evans. Lorsque je la sauverai, elle sera si heureuse qu'elle se jettera dans mes bras...je serai..son héros à jamais...

Severine renifla de mépris.

-Espèce d'imbécile...Si gonflé d'orgueil et d'arrogance que tu es persuadé que ton plan ne comprend aucune faille...Et pourtant...Tu n'a pas pensé que, vu la manière singulière dont Lily semble t'apprécier, elle ne sera pas ravie de te devoir une dette? Tu n'as pas pensé que, au contraire, cela ne ferait que renforcer sa haine?

-Et bien...je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cette angle..

-Évidemment. Comme ai-je pu supposer que tu sois capable de _penser_...

-Mais alors, dit Black pour couper court à la discussion, ça sera sûrement pareil pour moi...

-Et Severus ne t'apprécie pas tellement, Lupin. Il risque de te détester si il te doit quelque chose.

-Comment tu sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, Rogers?

Severine choisit de ne pas répondre.

-Quand à Peter...Excuse, Pete, mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais la moindre chance face à eux...

-Hooo! Merci de vouloir me protéger, James!

-Mhf. Si je comprend bien, cela me retombe encore dessus, pesta Severine.

Elle relâcha donc Potter et s'engagea dans le couloir.

-_Expelliarmus, _cria-t-elle, de sorte que la baguette de Adams lui échappa des mains.

-..Mais que..blabutia cette dernière en contemplant sa main vide.

-Mégare, attention! S'exclama Harghon.

Adams suivit de ses grands yeux marron le doigt que pointait son ami en direction de Severine, puis, après le premier instant de stupeur, elle pouffa.

-Pff...Encore en train de faire la maligne, _Professeur Rogers_?

-Mégare, ne l'énerve pas, murmura Parkinson. Tu as vu de quoi elle est capable...

-Tu ferrait mieux d'écouter ta camarade. Pour une fois qu'elle a un éclair d'intelligence, cela serait stupide de passer côté.

Parkinson pâlit.

-Laissez, les filles, déclara Harghon en pointant négligemment sa baguette vers Severine, Je vais me débarrasser de cette petite gêneuse...

-_Accio baguette de Persée Harghon_.

Les trois Serpentards regardèrent la jeune blonde avec le plus grand étonnement.

-Oui. J'aime diversifier mes sortilèges, déclara-t-elle simplement. _Finite_, lança -t-elle en direction de Lily et Severus.

Ces derniers se levèrent péniblement, un peu désorientés. Il dévisagèrent tour à tour Severine, Harghon, Adams et Parkinson, et finirent par comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Severus sortit sa baguette de sa poche tandis que Lily se cacha derrière lui.

-Très bien, Rogers, déclara-t-il froidement. Je prends la relève.

-Il est vrai que face à trois Serpentard, dont deux désarmés, ton courage risque de se révéler aux yeux de tous...

-Ils ont fait du mal à Lily! Désolé mais je dois leur rendre la monnaie de leur piè-

-Attention, SEV !

Severus évita de très près le sort que venait de lui lancer Adams, qui avait récupérer sa baguette.

-Arrête de te comporter en stupide Griffondor, soupira Severine en évitant un Pétrificus.

-Et toi, (il évita un rayon argenté) ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire!

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler tout en évitant soigneusement chaque sortilège lancé par leur adversaire.

-Non mais...cria-t-elle à bout de souffle, vous voulez pas vous concentrer deux secondes sur moi, là?

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, une expression menaçante encrée sur leur visage.

Adams déglutit.

-Alors comme ça...

-Tu veux vraiment....

-Que l'on s'intéresse...

-A ta misérable existence?

Ils ne s'étonnèrent même pas que chacun puisse finir la phrase de l'autre. Ils pointèrent simplement leur baguette vers Adams, puis hurlèrent d'une même voix :

-_EVERTE STATIM !_

Adams n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le double sortilège la heurta voilement. Elle fit un vol plané d'environ vingt mètres, puis s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva avec peine, lança un regard assassin aux deux Severus, puis fit signe à ses amis qu'il était temps de partir. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier.

Severus, essoufflé, s'assura que ses camarades de maison étaient bien hors de vue, puis se jeta sur Lily.

-Lily? Ça va, tu n'es pas blessée?

-Non, non...Mais et toi? Ho Merlin, tu as dû user de toute ta magie pour lancer un sortilège aussi puissant...tu as l'air vidé ! Nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie...

Lily prit son ami par dessus son épaule, en repoussant d'un air désintéressé Potter qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Rogers, tu as été formidable! Quelle puissance! T'es vraiment trop!

-Tu devrais y aller aussi, Rogers, déclara Lupin en interrompant Black, tu as usé de beaucoup de magie.

Severine, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout fatiguée ni affaiblie (ce n'était tout de même pas un petit sort de première, voir seconde année qui allait la vider...), obéit. Ne serait-ce que pour rejoindre Lily.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? lui lança Sirius.

-Moi aussi, Demanda Potter.

-Je pense, reprit Lupin en rattrapant ses amis, que vous devriez la laisser.

-Mais...Je veux voir Evans!

-Et moi, je veux réconforter Severine!

-Et moi, je veux être où James et Sirius sont! S'exclama Peter, bien que personne ne lui ai rien demandé.

-Je sais, mais...je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble. Ils sont amis. Et vous devriez essayer de comprendre ça.

-...Je...je crois qu'il a raison...

Peter, Rémus, Sirius et James se retournèrent, et ils virent avec étonnement que Waylon Dampell était toujours là. Ses grands yeux verts-marron, bien que baissés vers le sol, paraissaient troublés.

-De quoi tu te mêles, toi? Lui lança sèchement Sirius.

-Ho..de rien...C'est juste que votre ami à raison. J'ai suivi toute la scène, de près. Et..Je...je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Bien sûr, l'amitié qui lie la rousse aux deux autres est évidente...mais...il y a aussi quelque chose de très fort entre Rogue et votre amie aux cheveux blonds...je ne peux pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'ils ont combattu ensemble, mais...c'était intense, très beau.

Les quatre Griffondors étaient bouche-bée. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient jamais entendu Dampell prononcer le moindre mot. Ensuite...et bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que Rogue et Rogers étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Comment un impénétrable Serpentard avait pu voir un quelconque lien entre Servilus et Severine, alors qu'eux mêmes, surtout Sirius, qui s'intéressaient de près à la blondinette, n'avaient pu rien voir?

-Bon, ben...je...je vais y aller avant que les autres ne voient que je ne suis plus là...

Il les salua timidement, puis partit.

* * *

-Au fait, murmura Lily à Severine tandis qu'elle buvait son verre de pimentine, merci pour toute à l'heure.

-De rien, trancha-t-elle.

-Comment tu fais pour être encore debout? Demanda Severus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé toute ma réserve de magie !

-Simple question d'entraînement. Un jour, tu y arrivera aussi, répondit-elle dans un rictus.

-Tu as été merveilleux aussi, Sev.

-Merci beaucoup. Mais au fait...

Severus regarda suspicieusement Severine.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ai pensé tous les deux à la même formule...et d'ailleurs...de quel droit finissais-tu mes phrases?

Elle haussa les soucils.

-Aucune idée...

Le Serpentard encra ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la Griffondor. Bien que cette dernière savait qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer la Legilimencie à son âge, elle eut l'étrange sensation qu'il essayait de pénétrer ses pensées. Par réflexe et par précaution, elle instaura tout de même quelques barrières.

-Comment tu vas faire, Sev? Je veux dire...avec ta maison...ça risque d'être tendu dans ta salle commune, non?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas que Adams tentera quoique ce soit dans la salle commune. Ell est beaucoup trop impressionée par les sixièmes ou septièmes année. Et dans mon dortoir, Harghon ne fera rien tout seul. Etant dénué de matière grise, c'est à peine s'il se souviendra que j'ai rétamé sa copine toute à l'heure. Quand à Dampell...

-Oui?

-Il...Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à le cerner. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très aggressif, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit incompétant. Je me tiens un peu à l'éccart de lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?

-Pas du tout, Rogers! Je suis prudent, c'est tout.

Severine lui tourna vivement le dos, faisant virvoleter sa robe de sorcier.

-Où tu vas? Lui demanda Lily.

-J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. On se retrouve dans la salle commune. Et oui, je suis sûr que je j'ai entièrement récupéré.

-Ho, heu...d'accord...Mais et le cours d'histoire de la magie?

-Non merci. Je n'ai que très moyennement envie de faire la sieste.

-Tu vas sécher?

-Tu devrais réclamer un prix nobel de la persicacité..._Severus_.

Puis, avant de se demander si Severus affchait un air perplexe parcequ'il trouvait cela inconcevable que l'on sèche un cours aussi important que l'histoire ou parceque Severine l'avait appelé par son prénom, la Griffondor disparue.


	8. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour l'attente! Tout de suite, la suite.**

Les mois qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour Severus : lorsqu'il ne subissait pas les plaisanteries de ses camarades Serpentards, il servait de cobaye humain à Black et Potter, qui se faisaient une joie de mettre en application les sortilèges qu'ils avaient acquis en cours de métamorphose.

-J'EN AI MARRE! S'écria-t-il un jour en s'écroulant sur la table des Serdaigles. DEUX MOIS! DEUX MOIS que je n'ai pas pu assister à un cours dans mon état NORMAL!

-Ho..heu...calme-toi, Sev, bredouilla Lily. Tiens, tu n'as qu'à les cacher avec ça...

Lily lui tendit un serre-tête noir afin que le jeune homme puisse camoufler les oreilles de chat qu'il arborait depuis le début de la journée. Severus le lui arracha des mains en murmurant un vague « merci ».

-Black et Potter gâchent vraiment leur talent en te pourrissant la vie, soupira Lily. Ils sont si doués en métamorphose!

Severus la fixa durant quelques secondes.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais dire ça, trancha-t-il.

-Sev...

-Laisse tomber. J'en ai MARRE de manger tous les jours avec les Serdaigles sous prétexte qu'ils sont plus tolérants, MARRE d'être l'ennemi public numéro 1, MARRE de ce château, MARRE des cours, MARRE des profs, et surtout, _surtout_, j'en ai RAZ-LE-BOL QUE VOUS RESTIEZ LA A RIEN FAIRE ALORS QUE JE ME FAIS ENSEVELIR SOUS UNE TONNE DE SORTILE- AIL ! Pourquoi tu m'a frappé, Rogers? Demanda-t-il en se massant le crâne.

-La ferme. Un tel étalage de tes..émotions n'est pas digne de Severus Rogue.

-... ...Je te demande pardon? Dit-il, incrédule.

-Tu m'a très bien entendu. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi nous ne venons pas t'aider.

-Parce que vous avez trop peur de vous frotter à Potter et sa bande? Osa-t-il avant de se prendre un autre coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Réfléchis, Severus, réfléchis.

-Je préférais lorsque tu m'appelais par mon nom.

Severine haussa un sourcil et reprit la parole, comme si de rien était.

-Sois honnête avec toi même...._Rogue _(elle eut un petit ricanement ironique). Si Lily ou moi t'avions aidé, nous aurais-tu remercié? Ou aurais-tu été vexé d'être secouru par des de surcroît.

Severus se tut. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il planta son regard dans les yeux sombres de Severine.

La jeune fille essaya une énième fois de se souvenir à quel âge elle avait appris la Legilimencie.

-Je...je suis désolé. Finit-il par annoncer tandis que Severine leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant un bref « c'est pas vrai... » Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Mais cesse de t'excuser, tu me fais honte! Finit par s'emporter la blonde.

-Laisse le parler, 'Rine.

-Merci. Je suis désolé – Par les boutons de manchette de Merlin, arrête de soupirer, Rogers!- désolé pour pour ma conduite. Mais comprenez moi. Depuis tout petit, j'ai vécu dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante...

-Oui, « lourde » signifie « pesante », merci pour cette redondance.

-Severine!

-D'accord, d'accord. Continue, Rogue.

-Et...J'ai toujours pensé que Poudlard signerait la fin de mes problèmes. Que je serai enfin accepté tel que je suis. Plus de pression. Plus de peur. Plus de souffrances.

-Ho, Severus, murmura Lily en lui prenant la main.

-Et...de voir, à chaque sortilège de Black ou de Potter, mon rêve s'effondrer de la sorte, tel un vulgaire château de carte...C'est trop. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur.

-En effet, quelle injustice, acheva Severine.

Mais elle n'eut comme réponse que quelques sanglots provenant de sa gauche. Elle regarda en direction de Severus, dont la tête était appuyée contre son avant bras, sa main toujours dans celle de Lily assise en face de lui.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle se montre blessante en toutes circonstances?

Un garçon de onze ans, maltraité, en souffrance, et dont le passé lui était plus que familier, venait d'ouvrir son coeur et d'avouer qu'il aimerait connaître le bonheur, et elle, elle n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de se montrer sarcastique?

Le sarcasme, encore et toujours.

Ne savait-elle donc rien faire d'autre?

La réaction de Severus était plus que normal. Il s'était même montré assez fort : n'importe qui d'autre aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

Et elle, lorsqu'elle était encore ce petit Severus, n'avait-elle pas craqué?

Elle avait même eu beaucoup moins de chance : elle, avait fondu en larmes devant les Maraudeurs et l'école au grand complet, et, de ce fait, s'était juré de ne plus jamais montrer signe de faiblesse..

Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle se disait que le Serpentard qui sanglotait sous son nez était bien plus intelligent que celui qu'elle était.

Mais c'était impossible.

Ou alors...ou alors, lorsqu'elle avait onze ans, elle était aussi intelligente, mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte? Ce qui voulait dire que Severus ignorait qu'il était intelligent...

Bon, c'était encore confus, mais elle commençait enfin à comprendre où Dumbledore voulait en venir lorsqu'il parlait de certaines qualités du Maître des Potions.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il a le p'tit Roguinouchet? S'exclama une voix grave derrière eux. Il a pas la pêche? Il a loupé sa potion de ratatinage, ce matin?

Severus se redressa et s'essuya rapidement les yeux, afin que le professeur Plott ne puisse pas se moquer d'avantage de lui.

-Professeur, je trouve très bas de se moquer ainsi d'un élève, s'exclama Lily, outrée.

-Hoo, Evans, tu as siiii bon coeur, sourit le professeur. Tu as vu, Rogue? Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, tu sais. Sa place n'est pas ici, avec toi et ton imbécile de blondasse, non, elle est avec les Griffondors de son année...Black, Lupin....Potter?

Lily leva le nez en l'air en signe de dédain, tandis que Plott éclata d'un rire bruyant, mais paradoxalement, assez maîtrisé.

-Je connais effectivement la chance que j'ai d'avoir Lily. Et Rogers n'est pas une imbécile de blondasse. C'est une blondasse tout court.

-Merci beaucoup, dit froidement ladite blondasse.

Plott tourna la tête vers Severine, et la regarda d'un air beaucoup plus grave.

-Et toi, finit-il par dire, je suis étonné que l'arrogance de ton ami ne te révolte pas...

-Je me révolterai plus tard, ricana-t-elle. Pour l'instant je suis trop affligée devant votre bêtise.

-Espèce de...

-Stop, stop, STOP! Cria Lily. Par pitié, vous n'allez pas remettre ça!

-Oui, c'est bon, là...soupira Severus, las.

Les yeux de Plott et de Severine lançaient des éclairs. Elle fut envahie d'une rage fulgurante qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis de longues années, pas même face à Harry Potter.

Plott finit par ranger sa baguette.

-Je n'a pas de temps à perdre aujourd'hui, cracha-t-il.

Il lança un regard assassin à Severus, puis se tourna vers Lily.

-Goude baille, maï dire, lui dit-il en souriant.

-Au revoir, professeur, trancha-t-elle.

Puis il partit, en faisant de grands signes en direction de Black et Potter.

-C'est quoi son problème? S'exclama Severus en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Severine et Lily hochèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-De toutes manières, dit Lily, c'est notre professeur. Que nous l'aimions ou non, nous lui devons le respect. Et c'est valable pour vous deux également, compris?

Severine et Severus se regardèrent puis restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

-Très bien, finit par dire Severine. J'essaierai de ne plus lui manquer de respect. Pour toi.

-Au fait Rogers, Cria Plott de la table des Griffondors, J'ai entendu dire que tu avais joué les donneuses de leçons pendant que j'étais sous le sortilège du saucisson. Je suis navré de te le dire mais...Tu ne sera jamais un aussi bon prof de Défense que moi!

Il ricana avec Potter et Pettigrow, tandis que Black lui lançait un regard réprobateur.

Severine, elle, avait conservé son habituelle expression impassible.

-Potter est aussi idiot que lui. Et Pettigrow n'est pas mieux. Pourquoi sommes nous tombées chez les Griffondors, 'Rine?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, Rogue? demanda Severine sans prêter attention à la question de Lily.

-Non.

-Et bien voilà : il se trouve que j'ai...disons quelques prédispositions en matière de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et il se trouve que toi, tu as besoin d'aide pour lutter contre tous les imbéciles du château.

-Hmm...Continue...

-Je vais te donner des cours de Défense.

Devant l'air interdit de Severus, Severine s'expliqua :

-Plott ne t'apprendra rien. Or il faut absolument que tu apprennes à te défendre.

-Et pourquoi _toi,_ tu m'aiderais?

-Crois moi, ce n'est ni par gentillesse, ni par amitié. J'ai mes raisons de t'aider.

Severine s'était en effet dit que c'était le moyen idéal pour se rapprocher, et de ce fait commencer à apprécier le Serpentard. De plus, elle pourrait, en quelque sorte, reprendre son ancien métier de Professeur de Défense, qu'elle adorait. Elle ferait donc d'une pierre deux coups.

-Non, Severine, hésita Lily. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si tu te fais prendre...

-Lily, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, soupira Severus. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on se fasse repérer... Et puis...Nous ne faisons rien de mal.

-C'est vrai, mais...

Severus prit sa voix et sa moue la plus attendrissante et se rapprocha de son amie.

-Lily....la supplia-t-il.

-Heu...rougit la rousse.

Il se rapprocha encore plus en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-S'il te plaît....

-Je....heu... (elle se leva brutalement) Bon d'accord! Mais si vous avez des ennuis, ne venez pas vous plaindre!

Elle prit un air faussement offensé et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Severus se tourna vers Severine, tout fier de sa petite prestation.

-Alors, demanda-t-il, comment j'étais en pauvre petit chien battu?

Severine ne répondit pas. Elle avait enfoui sa figure dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Ses épaules ainsi que son dos tremblaient.

-Heu...dit-il en se penchant vers elle, Tu te sens bien?

Elle se releva brutalement. Malgré son air impassible, ses yeux brillants, sa respiration haletante ainsi que le rouge qui tintait son visage trahissaient l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Ne...refais...plus...jamais...ça! Dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

-Pourquoi?

-Premièrement parce que voir un Severus Rogue prenant un air de chien battu est relativement déstabilisant, et deuxièmement parce que cela provoque chez moi une crise de fou rire dont je me serait bien passée.

-Tu n'aimes pas...rire? Demanda le jeune garçon d'un air grave.

-Disons que ce n'est pas mon activité principale dans la vie.

Severus ne répondit pas. De toute évidence, il attendait une explication.

Une explication que ne vint pas.

Il se décida à briser le silence.

-Quelques soient tes raisons, dit-il, je ne pense pas que tu doives délaisser le rire. Bien sûr la vie n'est pas toujours rose. La mienne en est la preuve. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'es arrivé de mauvaises choses que tu dois rejeter tout bonheur. Au contraire. Moi je pense qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant heureux. Il y en a si peu...

Les yeux de Severus avaient, au fil de sa tirade, dérivés vers le sol.

Severine était estomaquée. Elle avait tellement plongé dans la dépression après la mort de Lily qu'elle avait même oublié qu'elle avait un instant connu le bonheur.

Elle était si habituée à se savoir incapable de toute euphorie, qu'elle avait complètement oublié que lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle était, malgré ses relations familiales particulières, tout à fait apte à rire et s'amuser.

Elle s'était donc attendu à ce que le jeune Severus soit...disons...comme elle. Le fait qu'il puisse être plus jeune, heureux et presque innocent ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Et elle s'étonnait chaque fois qu'il amorçait le moindre sourire.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide, parfois!

Bon...elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle devait dire à Severus qu'il ne devait jamais renoncer à cet était d'esprit, et ce malgré les épreuves. Lui dire qu'il ne devait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Puis la rouvrit.

-.... ..... 19 heures. Ce soir. Devant ta salle commune.

Puis elle sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle, maudissant son manque d'éloquence.

* * *

13h 15. Il lui restait environ vingt cinq minutes avant son cours de Sortilèges. Ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps d'aménager une salle pour le cours de Défense ce soir.

Severine avait, au cours de derniers mois, tenté plusieurs fois de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande.

Chaque fois, le résultat fut pour le moins décevant : elle ne parvenait à obtenir que des placards à balais dans lesquels étaient entreposés divers objets tous plus ou moins inutiles.

Elle en avait donc conclu que la Salle sur Demande n'existait pas encore. Peut-être était-elle en cours de construction?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Lucius tournait-il autour....

Cette question resta en suspend.

Bref, de toutes façons, elle savait exactement quelle salle elle allait utiliser :

Lorsque Severus avait accepté le poste de Professeur de Potions après la mort de Lily, il n'avait pas été entièrement satisfait de ses appartements qu'il ne jugeait pas assez intimes et trop exposés à la lumière. ( Bon, c'était aussi parce qu'il cherchait un moyen d'embêter le directeur. Il avait toujours été un peu taquin...).

Albus, après maintes et maintes discussions, avit accpté de révéler à Severus l'existence d'une salle sombre et secrète cachée dans les cachots.

Et si Albus n'avait pas modifié le code, Severine pourrait s'en servir pour le cours.

Elle descendit donc aux cachots, et se tint devant le mur qui reliait la salle de Potions à la réserve.

Elle s'apprêta à toucher le mur lorsqu'elle se souvint que la salle était programmée pour ne laisser entrer que Severus Rogue. Or, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle n'était plus Severus Rogue.

De plus, cette salle était intemporelle : du moment qu'une personne était autorisée à entrer, peu importe l'époque, cela était valable pour toutes les autres époques.

Elle soupira, puis se dit que cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Elle passa son index sur les quatre pierres du milieu, puis prononça très distinctement, en tentant d'imiter la voix de Severus adulte, le nom de sa potion favorite, le Polynectar.

Et....le mur s'ouvrit.

La salle l'avait reconnue.

Sans plus s'attarder, elle entra dans la salle qui se referma sur elle.

Elle n'avait pas changée : elle était si sombre qu'elle semblait envahie par les ténèbres. Seules quatre petites bougies apportaient une touche de lumière à la pièce.

Les bougies avaient la particularité de se mouvoir et de léviter en l'air, si bien que parfois, elles se regroupaient en un seul coin de la salle, tandis que quelques minutes plus tard, elles se dispersaient aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Severine conjura une longue estrade sur laquelle Severus et elle même pourraient s'entraîner aux duels, ainsi qu'une multitude de coussins au cas où le Serpentard soit projeté dans un endroit quelconque.

Après tous ces aménagements, et satisfaite de l'ambiance, elle sortit de la salle.

Et elle tomba sur Waylon Dampell.


	9. Chapter 8

**...Moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre...Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que je change? Faire avancer l'histoire plus vite? Plus d'intrigue? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche.**

* * *

Severine se figea.

Elle se trouvait dans les cachots, durant la pause de midi. Pour faire simple, elle avait autant de chance de tomber sur un Serpentard que de s'embrouiller avec Plott. Et dans son impatience de retrouver sa Salle Secrète, elle avait négligé ce paramètre.

Dampell demeurait immobile. Severine tenta de passer outre sa surprise, et adressa son regard le plus terrifiant au petit Serpentard.

Il tressailli.

La Griffondor ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais Dampell paraissait terrorisé. La peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux vert-marron, et il semblait fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas trembler.

Elle profita de cette faiblesse pour lui suggérer de déguerpir, mais il ne bougea pas, pétrifié par la peur.

-Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, dit-elle en prenant bien soin de rouler le « r » de « répéterai ». Fiche le camp. Immédiatement.

Mais Dampell était toujours incapable de tout mouvement. Severine rit intérieurement : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle terrorisait autant un élève...Et dire qu'il suffisait simplement de devenir une blondinette de première année!

Voulant pousser la terreur à l'extrême, elle se rapprocha du Serpentard, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Les pupilles de Dampell rencontrèrent alors celles de Severine. En bonne Occlumence, la Griffondor tenta de pénétrer l'esprit - s'il en avait - de son interlocuteur. A sa grande surprise, la peur du jeune garçon se dissipait peu à peu, faisant place à une confusion sans égale. Etonnée, Severine décida d'approfondir ses recherches et poussa un peu plus la puissance du sort de Legilimens. Mais Dampell brisa le contact visuel qui s'était peu à peu instauré entre les deux premières année et profita de la perplexité de Severine pour prendre la fuite.

La Griffondor tenta de le rattraper, en vain.

Dampell avait déjà regagné sa salle commune, et Severine, après avoir essayé tous les mots de passe possibles et imaginables, pour passer à travers le tableau des Serpentards, dû, à contre coeur, admettre sa défaite.

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas si inutile que ça. Après tout, il permettait aux élèves de vaquer à certaines occupations, toutes plus ou moins dénuées de sens.

La majorité des élèves, comme Black ou Potter, profitaient de cette heure pour récupérer leurs heures de sommeil.

Les plus studieux, et donc, par définition, Rémus Lupin, affrontaient la somnolence avec acharnement dans le but de prendre quelques notes.

D'autres tentaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Par exemple, Severus avait lancé un défi à Lily au début du cours : c'était à celui qui réussirait à énumérer le plus de choses en rapport avec les mathématiques commençant par un « S ». Et comme aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été doué dans cette matière, cela leur prenait généralement toute l'heure.

Et enfin il y avait ceux, comme Severine, qui se torturaient l'esprit afin de résoudre des problèmes autrement plus importants que de savoir comment les Gobelins avaient réussi en 1492 à coiffer Christophe Colomb au poteau.

_Voyons,_ pensa-t-elle,_ pourquoi Dampell était-il si terrorisé? Et pourquoi s'est-il presque détendu lorsque je lui ai adressé mon plus mauvais regard? Ce garçon n'est pas normal...Merlin ce que je peux haïr les questions sans réponse._

Son crayon gigotait entre les doigts de sa main droite, tandis qu'elle se mordillait l'intérieur de ses joues à l'aide de sa main gauche, signe de réflexion intense.

_Et une fois pour toutes, qu'est-ce que Lucius peut bien foutre dans le couloir de la future Salle sur Demande? A moins qu'il n'y trouve un attrait qui m'échappe totalement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire là haut. C'est décidé, une fois que Severus aura acquis un niveau correct en Défense, je vais me retourner à ce que je sais faire le mieux après les potions : l'espionnage._

-'Rine? Severus va finir par me battre, t'aurais pas un truc mathématique quelconque qui commence par « s » ?

-SOHCAHTOA, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de la pierre murale qu'elle fixait depuis près d'une heure.

-Merci!

_Il y a tellement de mystères dans cette nouvelle vie...Par exemple, Il y a beaucoup d'éléments flous dans ma tête. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de mes anciens professeurs de Défense. Je ne me rappelle plus non plus du caractère de Waylon Dampell. Même si on ne s'est jamais beaucoup parlés, nous avons tout de même partagé le même dortoir pendant sept ans! _

Elle soupira.

_Et le plus étonnant, c'est que je n'ai AUCUN souvenir des...comment pourrais-je le formuler? Des « plaisanteries » que m'ont fait subir les Maraudeurs. Mis à part celle qui m'a coûtée l'amitié de Lily..._

Subitement, le crayon qu'elle tenait entre son pouce et son index cessa de tournoyer. Elle se redressa, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

_Je...Je ne me souviens d'aucun détail de cette attaque...J'ai simplement le souvenir d'avoir traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est tout. _

_Jamais je n'aurais oublié mon pire souvenir. _

_Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal._

-Hey, Rogers, tu n'aurais pas un mot mathématique commençant par « S » ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise, prononça un bref « Symétrie axiale » à Severus, puis se précipita hors de la classe, sous l'étonnement général de ses camarades de classe.

Elle n'eut à peine le temps d'entendre le professeur Binns demander aux élèves ce qui se passait exactement, qu'elle était déjà en marche vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

-Ho, Severus! Je suis ravi de vous voir ici...Un bon-

-Non, Albus, je ne veux PAS de bonbon au citron ! Je suis venu vous parler de choses très sérieuses.

-Mais ne devriez-vous pas être en cours d'Histoire, en ce moment?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Heu..Oui. En effet. Tout à fait correct. Mais voyez vous, ce que j'ai à vous dire est...Houlala, bien plus important que la cent quatre-vingt douzième révolte des Gobelins...

-Il n'y a eu que cent quatre-vingt onze révoltes, Severus.

-Si vous le dites, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Écoutez, Severus...Aussi importante que soit cette nouvelle, je me vois contraint de vous punir pour avoir quitté votre salle de classe en plein cours.

-Mais...

-Pas de « Mais »...Pour la peine, vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguster ce merveilleux sorbet citron avec moi.

Severine regarda le dessert que lui tendait son directeur avec un effroi sans égal.

-Vous...vous n'oseriez pas...

-Ho que si! Vous voulez une cuillère en plastique ou à café ?

-Ce dessert est bourré de sucres! Vous voulez que je devienne diabétique, Albus ? C'est ça votre but dans la vie?

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, et installez-vous, répondit Dumbledore en lui désignant d'un mouvement de tête un fauteuil confortable.

-Vous êtes diabolique, soupira-t-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans le dessert si redouté. Vous savez que la SEULE fois où j'ai accepté d'ingurgiter une de vos glaces, j'ai écopé d'une migraine atroce, qui a durée UNE SEMAINE !

-Non, je ne le savais pas, Severus. Cela ne s'est pas encore produit. Maintenant cessez de faire l'enfant et mangez votre sorbet.

La jeune Griffondor poussa un terrible grognement, puis mit la cuillère dans sa bouche.

Ses papilles gustatives furent envahies par un horrible goût acido-sucré tandis que le froid de la glace se répandait lentement le long de sa langue, puis de son palais, pour enfin se frayer un chemin jusqu'à se tête.

Elle fronça le nez en se massant le milieu du front.

-Vous vous sentez bien? Demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?

Le directeur éclata de rire.

-Les coups de froids ne sont pas drôles, Professeur!

Et tout en ingurgitant une nouvelle cuillerée du dessert glacé, elle maudit jusqu'à la dernière génération le crétin qui avait inventé le citron.

-Alors, Severus...qu'aviez vous de si important à me dire?

-J'ai le cerveau glacééé ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Severus! Qu'aviez-vous à me dire?

-Pardon? ...Ha oui. Je souffre de trous de mémoire. Certains événement de mon ancienne vie m'échappent. Des détails importants, qui ne devraient pas m'échapper.

Albus réfléchit quelques secondes tout en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

-Quels sentiments éprouvez vous envers le jeune Severus?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas vraiment...J'ai envie de lui venir en aide, mais pas pour lui. Je le fais pour Lily, car je sais que cela la rendra heureuse. Je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne peux pas dire que l'apprécie.

Albus hocha la tête.

-En tout cas, reprit-elle, je suis sûr de ne pas m'être éloigné de mon but, puisqu'il y a de ça quelques mois, je ne pouvais pas supporter sa présence.

-Très bien, très bien...

Albus plogea sa superbe cuillère en argent dans sa coupe de glace, puis prit bien soin de déguster son dessert favori le plus lentement possible.

-Je vais être franc, trancha -t- il après avoir léché sa cuillère jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de citron. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur votre type de réincarnation, et il se trouve que vous êtes la première personne dans votre cas. Personne avant vous n'a jamais écopé de « seconde chance ». Tous ceux qui furent condamnés à errer dans les Limbes le restèrent pour l'éternité, sans échappatoire. Les seuls documents que j'ai pu trouver ne sont que des hypothèses.

Severine ne répondit rien, se contentant de manger péniblement son dessert en se demandant comment des vivants pouvaient bien être au courant de ce qui se passait dans l'Au Delà.

-Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne vous étiez au paravent, Severus, mais j'espère que vous réalisez que si on vous a accordé une telle chance, c'est que vous n'étiez pas n'importe qui.

-Venez-en aux faits, Albus. Pouvez vous répondre à ma question et me dire pourquoi je subit ces pertes de mémoire?

-Je crains que je ne puisse répondre avec exactitude...

-Au moins, ça ne changera pas trop de d'habitude, ricana-t-elle pour masquer sa déception.

Albus se leva, en se rapprochant de Fumsec, qu'il caressa affectueusement. Severine, à force de discuter avec le vieux sorcier, avait remarqué qu'il n'adoptait cette attitude que lorsqu'il cherchait ses mots.

-D'après les minces informations que j'ai pu dénichées, déclara Albus, les parties de votre mémoire qui ont été effacées sont les événements qui, si vous les aviez en mémoire, pourraient trop modifier la vie du jeune Severus.

-C'est à dire ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Hum...Je prend un exemple. Imaginons qu'un professeur vous ait infligé une retenue injustifiée dans votre première vie, et que vous en ayez souffert. Si vous aviez gardé cette mésaventure en mémoire sous les traits de Severine Rogers, vous seriez beaucoup trop tenté de dire à Severus quoi faire pour éviter cette retenue, ce qui pourrait modifier votre futur...Vous me suivez?

-Je crois que oui.

-Mais encore une fois...il se peut qu'il y ait une autre raison. Je suis navré mais une partie de votre question devra rester sans réponse.

Elle reprit une bouchée du sorbet, puis se massa de nouveau le front, la glace lui gelant de nouveau chaque minuscule et incongrue parcelle de son cerveau.

-Jurez moi simplement, reprit-elle une fois la douleur passée, que vous ne connaissez réellement pas la réponse.

-Bien sûr que je ne connais pas la réponse.

-Parfait. Parce que le Dumbledore de mon époque à une fâcheuse tendance à garder certains secrets pour lui. Et j'ai réellement horreur de rester dans le vague.

Albus soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de Severine. Il prit une cuillerée de sorbet dans la coupe de la Griffondor, et la mit à la hauteur de ses yeux noirs.

-A votre avis, dit-il. Qu'y a -t-il dans cette glace.

-Du jus de citron glacé, et un peu de sucre, je suppose, répondit-elle en levant les sourcils, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

Dumbledore sourit

-Et si je vous disait qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça, que me diriez vous?

-Et bien, je crois que dans un premier temps, je vous dirais que je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. Mais ma curiosité l'emporterait et je vous demanderais ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu sorbet au citron.

-Severus...Je ne sais PAS ce qu'il y a dans ce dessert.

-Pardon? S'exclama-t-elle en s'étouffant presque avec sa cuillère. Vous en mangez au moins six par jour, et vous n'êtes même pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans?

Albus rit de nouveau. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Severus adulte était âgé d'environ trente ans. Et pourtant, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait que s'attendrir devant le manque de maturité évident de l'ancien Maître des Potions.

-Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait, demanda Dumbledore en souriant. Si je savais ce qui rend ces sorbets si irrésistibles, en aurais-je toujours autant envie? Parfois ne pas savoir est essentiel, Severus. N'oubliez pas que c'est la part de mystère qui rend les questions attrayantes. C'est pour cela que je désire ne jamais savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon dessert favori.

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux au vieux sorcier, puis, sans le quitter des yeux,prit une dernière cuillère de sorbet et tenta de l'analyser, dans le seul but de le provoquer.

-...Citron...Sucre...

-Severus...

-Hmm..Quelques pépins. Et...

-Severus!

Dumbledore attrapa les mains de Severine, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa cuillère.

-Je suis très sérieux, dit-il. Vous devez accepter ne ne pas savoir si vous voulez avancer dans la vie...(il jeta un coup d'oeil à la coupole vide de Severine), je pense que votre punition est terminée. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans ce bureau...

-Bien. Trancha-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Au revoir, Severus. Et ne faites aucune recherche sur les Sorbets au Citron! Je le saurai!

Elle grommela quelque chose, puis se hâta de quitter le bureau de son mentor.

Pff! Comme si elle allait perdre son temps à deviner les ingrédients d'un crétin de dessert...

* * *

-Lily, tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il y a dans le sorbet au citron, des fois?

-Heu...

-Moi je crois qu'il y a du citron, répondit Severus d'un ton amusé.

Lily gloussa alors que Severine soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. D'acord, parfois, Severus pouvait être drôle.

Ils durent cependant cesser leur hilarité lorsqu'ils furent interropus par un "Chuuuuuut" provenant de Madame Pince.

Severus et Lily s'échangèrent un regard complice, qui devait signifier quelque chose comme " Chut toi même, vieille Harpie", puis la rousse recentra son attention vers Severine.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu connaître la composition du sorbet citron ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, que deux ou trois parchemins se placèrent devant son visage. Elle se retourna et aperçu Sirius Black, arborant un magnifique sourire.

-Salut! Lui dit-il. Comme tu a loupé une bonne partie du cours d'histoire, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de mes notes...

Elle lui arracha les parchemins des mains, les parcouru rapidement, puis soupira.

-Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, Black. Tu as réussi à trouver un moyen de dormir tout en prenant des notes? Quelle que soit ta méthode, tu devrais la faire breveter. C'est sûrement la trouvaille du siècle.

Severus ricana, tandis que le teint hâlé de Black prenait progressivement une couleur pâle.

-Écoute moi bien, Black, dit-elle en tendant les parchemins au Griffondor. Je ne suis pas une carotte.

-Heu...

-Alors tu remercieras Lupin d'être plus doué et plus attentif que toi, et, à l'avenir, évite de te payer ma tête, d'accord?

-Hey, dis donc, 'faut te calmer, toi! S'indigna Sirius. Tu te crois tout permis parce que t'es jolie? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, à moi? Des jolies filles, y'en a plein à Poudlard, et des bien plus aimables que toi...

Severine regarda Black s'exciter tout seul d'un air qui voulait clairement dire « vas-y, énerve toi un bon coup, ça ira mieux après... »

-Alors te crois pas irremplaçable, okay? Et puis d'abord, ça veut rien dire « je ne suis pas une carotte »! Je le vois bien que t'es pas une carotte!

-C'est vrai que c'est pas la meilleure réplique que tu aies sortie, Rogers, murmura Severus.

Elle soupira. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à traiter les gens stupides, incapables, niais, etc..de noms de légumes ou de fruits : cornichons, carottes... Et lorsqu'on avait pas l'habitude, ça pouvait paraître assez débile.

-Très émouvante tirade...Maintenant, si tu pouvais mettre ta menace à exécution et aller embêter une autre fille? Déclara-t-elle très simplement.

Sirius grogna et retourna auprès de ses amis. Severine le vit chuchoter quelque chose aux trois autres Maraudeurs. Potter lui lança alors un regard mauvais, alors que Lupin pouffa en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

Sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

Lupin n'était peut-être pas si insupportable que ça...

* * *

-Encore une fois...Un...Deux...Trois!

-_Petrificus Totallus_ !

Severine dévia sans problème le sort lamentable que venait de lui lancer son nouvel élève. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie que Severus s'entraînait au sortilège du saucisson, et même s'il le maîtrisait, il manquait cruellement de puissance.

-Trop faible, déclara-t-elle.

-Pas étonnant! S'écria le jeune garçon. Je suis épuisé! On ne peut pas faire une pause?

-Les Maraudeurs ne feront pas de pause.

-Qui?

Severine se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur : Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ne s'étaient pas encore donné le nom de « Maraudeurs ». Elle choisit de ne pas répondre.

-Il faut encore t'entraîner.

-Très bien, parfait...dans ce cas, on pourrait peut-être s'entraîner à des sortilèges d'un autre niveau? Je ne suis pas sûr que Potter et Black se contenterons d'un simple-

-On passera à un niveau plus élevé lorsque ton sortilège sera parfait. Or, tu manques encore de puissance.

Un mince rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Aurais-tu peur de me blesser?

Severus fit la sourde oreille. Il savait très bien que Severine essayait de le provoquer, et il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu.

-Ou peut-être que le _Pétrificus Totallus_ n'est pas digne du grand Severus Rogue? Peut-être que le grand Severus Rogue réserve son puissant potentiel magique pour un sortilège digne de lui ?

-Ça suffit ! Arrête !

-Alors concentre toi et montre moi toute ta puissance.

-Si tu me disais comment faire, peut-être...

Severine tenta de se calmer. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de l'étrangler...

-Tu dois lâcher prise. Si tes sorts ne sont pas assez puissants, c'est parce que tu te crispes trop. Tu dois être plus...naturel.

-Je ne comprend pas, lui répondit Severus avec toute la fierté dont il était capable.

Severine réfléchit quelques secondes, puis pointa sa baguette vers son alter-égo.

-A trois, nous lancerons tous les deux le sortilège du saucisson. Celui qui mettra le plus de puissance frappera donc l'autre. Ainsi, tu seras obligé de lâcher prise, si tu ne veux pas être pétrifié.

-Heu...

-Un...Deux...Trois!

_Pétrificus Totallus !_

Deux rayons jaillirent des baguettes de Severine et Severus. Ils se heurtèrent, et Severus dû lutter de toutes ces forces pour contrer la puissance de la Griffondor.

Et pourtant, Severine n'était pas au quart de sa puissance totale. Juste de quoi bloquer le sort de Severus.

Elle pouvait ressentir le flux magique qui déferlait du Serpentard. Il y mettait ENFIN toute sa puissance!

Satisfaite, Severine abaissa sa baguette, et évita de justesse le rayon de Severus.

Ils se regardèrent. Seuls la respiration accélérée de Severus venait brisait le silence.

-J'ai réussi...finit-il par murmurer, incrédule. Severine...J'ai réussi!

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire franc, en s'écriant "J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi!" entre chaque inspiration.

Severine hocha la tête, le félicita (à sa manière) puis lui donna un verre de pimentine. Elle l'incita ensuite à se calmer en le faisant s'asseoir sur le bord de l'estrade.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle l'observait.

La joie de Severus était toujours lisible, son large sourire en était la preuve.

Il était heureux.

Il avait réussi à maîtriser un simple _Petrificus Totallus _et il était heureux.

Quand l'enfant innocent qui se trouvait devant-elle allait-il devenir l'insensible et infecte chauve-souris des cachots?

Quand avait-elle perdu définitivement sa candeur ?

Etait-ce après la mort de Lily? Non...C'était bien plus vieux que ça.

Elle l'observa de plus près.

Il avait l'air presque amical lorsqu'il souriait. Il ne souriait pas à grand monde. Juste à Lily et, quelques fois, à elle même.

Déjà à l'âge de onze ans, Severus refusait de sourire en présence de personnes qu'il ne considérait pas comme "amis".

Le fameux masque de froideur...

Elle s'attarda sur ses cheveux.

A la lueure des chandelles, elle pouvait appercevoir quelques reflets plus clairs.

Etait-ce dû aux nombreux sorts capilaires des Maraudeurs où Severus était-il naturelement doté de ces reflets? Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, même sous son ancienne identité..

Mais...Qu'avait-il dans les cheveux?

Elle tendit la main vers le jeune garçon et en extirpa une goûte de cire qui, de toute évidence, avait perlé dans la masse capilaire du Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Severine?

Elle lui montra la cire, avant de s'en débarrasser, la jetant au loin.

-Tu m'appelle "Severine", maintenant ?

-Tu préfères Rogers ?

Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait bien qu'il l'appelle "Severine", que dans le fond, ça lui était égal.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux protagonistes.

-Et...dis moi, reprit Severus. Comment en es-tu arrivé à un tel niveau de magie?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le Serpentard soupira et s'allongea sur l'estrade.

-Tu sais, parfois quand je te regarde...(il joignit le geste à la parole et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severine) j'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose d'autre qu 'une blonde de onze ans.

Il se redressa.

- Comme si parfois, tu étais quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'enrage car je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

Severine se leva en lui faisant comprendre que le cours était fini. Puis, avant que le Serpentard ne rejoigne sa salle commune, elle lui dit :

-Tu sais, Severus.

Il se retourna.

- Parfois... certaines questions doivent deumeurer sans réponse...

Severus lui sourit faiblement, puis, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, s'engouffra dans son dortoir.


	10. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les reviews! Bon, après le bac, j'essaierai de poster plus souvent, promis...**

* * *

Severine s'affala sur son lit en poussant un long, très long soupir.

Les trois dernières semaines avaient tout simplement été infernales.

Non.

Pires infernales...

Disons qu'elles avaient été aussi supportables qu'un week-end dans le Nord pas de Calais.

L'insupportable accent Chti en moins.

Quoi que...parfois les bredouillements de Pettigrow s'y apparentaient.

Elle ricana. La fatigue lui faisait vraiment raconter n'importe quoi...Au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'avaler dix verres de Whisky pur feu pour se conduire bizarrement. Non, elle, il lui suffisait simplement d'accumuler trois semaines sans sommeil, ce qui était bien moins amusant.

Elle avait en effet gaspillé toute son énergie à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Severus. Non, Rogue. Non, Severus...Rho elle ne savait même plus comment elle était sensée l'appeler.

Il y avait également Black qui lui en faisait pas mal baver, depuis qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé ses avances. Et Black, pour quelqu'un d'entièrement décérébré, était étonnement inventif en matière de mauvais coups.

Et en ce qui concernait Lupin...Il était tout bonnement insupportable. Oui, il y a quelques semaines, elle le trouvait presque récupérable. Mais là...disons qu'il avait très nettement contribué à son incommensurable fatigue en lui demandant toutes les secondes pourquoi elle avait subitement quitté le cours d'Histoire de La Magie.

Donc entre Severus Rogue (elle disait son nom et son prénom, comme ça il n'y avait pas de problèmes), Black, Lupin, et tout le reste (à savoir Potter, Plott, Dumbledore, Dampell, Lucius, etc...) la jeune Griffondor ne tenait plus debout.

Aussi fut-elle légèrement en rogne lorsque Lily la dérangea en pleine sieste.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas où tu trouves le temps de dormir, dit-elle en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, nous sommes surchargés de devoirs!

A ce moment, Severine ne se souvint pas bien de ce qu'elle avait répondu. De toute manière, sa réponse fut étouffée par son oreiller et tout ce qui parvint à l'oreille de Lily fut un « MftlaMfermeMhfMfLilyMfhmfh »

-Tu sais 'Rine, dit-elle en s'essayant près de son amie qui avait toujours la tête enfoncée dans son matelas, peut-être que pour l'instant tu réussis à avoir de bonnes notes en séchant les cours et en ne faisant pas tes devoirs, mais un jour, cela te jouera des tours!

Severine fit alors un effort incommensurable pour hausser les épaules. En temps normal, elle aurait été tout à fait d'accord avec Lily. D'ailleurs, en tant que professeur, elle avait été la première à gueuler lorsqu'un de ses cornichons ne faisait pas son travail. Et le seul élève qui avait OSE sécher son cours s'était retrouvé à Ste Mangouste pour cause de troubles mentaux liés aux sarcasmes d'un certain professeur. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas n'importe quel élève, merde!

Bien évidement, comme elle était très fatigué et que lorsqu'elle était très fatigué, elle ne répondait plus de rien, elle avait pensé tout ça à voix haute. Et là elle remercia le gogo qui avait, par un beau matin, eu l'idée d'inventer les oreillers qui étouffent les mots.

-Si tu pouvais relever la tête quand tu me parles, s'énerva Lily.

Severine soupira. Elle leva la tête, se redressa, regarda Lily, et là, avec la plus grande lassitude dont elle était capable, soupira un très fatigué « Quoi...? »

Lily fut sans doute un peu perturbée par le ton inhabituel de son amie et ne répondit pas.

-Lily...Écoute...La seule fois où j'ai fermé l'oeil en 22 jours, c'est lorsque Black m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, il y a une semaine. Je suis crevé. J'en peux plus. J'ai envie de mourir, tu comprend ça?

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec une si grande simplicité que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prit alors son amie dans ses bras.

Son amie qui était maintenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Ho non. Ce n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas le moment que Lily la prenne dans ses bras. Severine était dans un état tel qu'elle ne contrôlait plus aucune de ses émotions. Et déjà qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas clamer son amour à Lily dans son état normal, qu'est-ce que ça allait être maintenant? L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda même si elle n'allait pas lui dévorer les lèvres.

Peut-être que la rousse le prendrait bien, non?

...Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de tenter?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte. Évidemment que ça ne valait pas le coup de tenter! Si elle faisait ça, Lily allait la prendre pour une folle...Mais en même temps...la tentation était trop forte.

_Je suis une fille, _se répéta-t-elle,_ je suis une fille, je suis une fille, je suis une fille, je-_

_-_Ca va aller, Sev...je suis là...

Ho Merlin. Elle ne l'avais sûrement pas fait exprès, mais elle l'avait appelée « Sev ». Comme avant.

La respiration de la blonde se fit plus haletante.

_C'est une gamine. Elle a onze ans. J'en ai trente cinq. C'est une gamine. Elle a onze ans. C'est une gamine. C'est une gamine. C'est une gamine._

-Tu pleures? Demanda Lily en entendant les reniflements de son amie.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Elle fut prise de frissons.

_Reste impassible. Tu peux le faire. Tu es Severus Rogue! Tu peux le faire... _

Alors Lily, en excellente amie, déposa un petit bisous sur la joue de Severine, en signe d'affection.

Ce fut trop pour la blonde.

Elle attrapa férocement Lily par les épaules, et plongea ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Ces yeux merveilleusement verts, dont elle avait tant rêvé. Ils étaient là, devant elle. Étincelant d'innocence et de pureté.

C'est à ce moment précis que toute sa vie, enfin, toutes _ses_ vies, basculèrent. Elle eut l'impression que son monde, que tous ses principes, s'effondraient avec cette affligeante révélation :

Elle. N'éprouvait. Plus. Rien. Pour. Lily.

Elle eu beau regarder ses yeux plus longuement. Rien.

Rien mis à part une immense amitié, que rien ne saurait détruire.

Au mieux, de l'amour fraternel.

Mais certainement pas le même amour qui l'avait animée durant toute sa vie.

Severus Rogue n'était plus amoureux de Lily Evans.

Comment était-ce possible? Aucune idée. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, avait-elle aussi étrangement réagit lorsque Lily l'avait prise dans ses bras? C'était sûrement psychologique. Elle s'était dit « La fille que j'aime depuis des années me montre de l'affection, donc je suis troublé »

-Severine? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ça...C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

_Je suppose que c'est encore dû à ma nouvelle identité... Après tout, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une fille n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment envers une autre fille...Je me suis toujours demandé si je serais tombé amoureux de Lily si j'avais été une fille. Et bien, de toute évidence, non. _

_D'une certaine manière, c'est mieux comme cela. Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de fondre en larmes?_

Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux, et s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de pleurer la perte du seul sentiment positif qui ne l'ai jamais habitée.

* * *

Severus couru hors de sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas vu l'heure et était terriblement en retard à son cours particulier de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et Merlin sait que Rogers ne tolérait aucun retard.

Heureusement, la Salle Secrète était à deux pas des dortoirs Serpentards.

Malheureusement, Rogers était déjà devant le mur qui renfermait la merveilleuse salle. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.

Si Severus ne la connaissait pas, il jurerait qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Tu es en retard, Rogue.

Tiens, elle ne l'avait pas appelé « Severus ». Mais l'y avait-il autorisé? De toute manière, cela importait peu. Depuis quand Rogers respectait-elle qui que ce soit?

-La moindre des choses serait de s'excuser pour ce manque apparent de politesse.

-Je m'excuse pour ce manque apparent de politesse, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Je te préviens, Rogue, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes puériles aujourd'hui, est-ce clair?

-Je promet de na pas être sarcastique si tu en fais de même.

Le jeune garçon fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, se rendant compte du manque de respect dont il avait preuve envers la blonde. Mais cette dernière, au lieu se mettre en colère, esquissa un petit rictus.

-Ne disons pas de sottises, dit-elle. Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne pouvons vivre sans sarcasme.

-Heu...Ouais, si tu le dis...Enfin, moi je pense quand même que je ne suis pas pathétique au point d'être sarcastique en permanence.

-Pathétique? Demanda Rogers en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben, oui. Excuse moi, mais les personnes qui pratiquent TOUT LE TEMPS le sarcasme devraient vraiment s'acheter une vie et trouver d'autres occupations.

Rogers le fixa, puis ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre quelque chose, lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux au même moment et de la même manière. (La fameuse manière « Snapienne », qui consiste à imiter les mannequins des pubs l'Oréal.)

-Dampell? Tu n'es pas dans la salle commune? Demanda Severus.

-Tu as pensé à réclamer un prix Nobel de l'observation, récemment, Rogue?

Severus décida de ne pas relever la remarque ironique de Rogers, et laissa Dampell s'expliquer.

-Je...je reviens des toilettes du troisième étage.

Severine sursauta. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait le petit Serpentard parler. Il avait une voix très douce et agréable à l'oreille. Et, bien qu'il s'adressait aussi bien à Severus qu'à elle même, il ne faisait face qu'à Rogue, comme si il voulait éviter de croiser le regard de la Griffondor.

-Et...dans les toilettes, j'ai croisé Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow.

Severus renifla de dédain.

-J'ai surpris leur conversation. Severus! (Il s'agrippa à la robe de sorcier de Rogue) Potter et Black parlaient de vous infliger les pires sortilèges le jour de Noël – à vous deux.

-T'es pas sérieux?

Severus en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui avait tant attendu ce Noël...le premier qu'il passerait sans son ivrogne de père! Et voilà que le plus beau 24 décembre de sa vie allait être gâché par deux crétins dotés de la subtilité d'une fourchette ?

-Putain...murmura-t-il, incapable de retenir un juron. Et...qu'en ont pensé Lupin et Pettigrow?

-Ho...Pettigrow a fait comme d'habitude. Il a couiné de joie. Quand à Lupin...ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses amis...je crois juste qu'il n'a osé rien dire.

-Lupin est tellement faible qu'à côté de lui, Quirinus Quirell est Albus Dumbledore, pesta Severine, sans relever le regard interrogateur de Severus qui se demandait sûrement qui était ce Quirell.

-Voilà...je voulais juste vous prévenir...parce que...et bien...je vous aime bien...

-Houlà...T'es sûr que t'es un Serpentard, toi? Ricana Severus.

-Je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances de Noël.

Severine n'en avait parlé à personne, car tout cet amour lui était un peu inconnu, mais elle recevait très régulièrement des lettres de sa mère, de son père, de son frère (qui avait l'air forcé de lui écrire), et même de ses grand-parents. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Severine était très proche de sa grand mère et de son grand père, qui l'avaient pratiquement élevée, sa mère étant souvent absente. Toute ces cartes dégoulinant de guimauve et de mièvreries la repoussaient plus qu'autre chose, et elle n'avait pas plus envie que ça de rencontrer sa nouvelle famille, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle était priée de rentrer chez elle pour Noël, et c'était indiscutable.

Rogue allait donc devoir affronter les Maraudeurs tout seul.

-Cela sera l'occasion de mettre tes brillantes qualités de duelliste en pratique, Rogue. Tu devrais être heureux.

-Ho oui, trop content, Youpi.

-En tout cas, merci de nous avoir prévenus, Dampell. Tant de sollicitude à notre égard me touche.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, il ne répondit pas. Il la dévisagea, adressa un signe de tête respectueux à Severus et couru en direction de sa salle commune.

-Si ce n'était pas totalement impensable, déclara Severine après que le tableau des Serpentards ne se soit refermé sur le garçon, je dirais que ce morveux à peur des Griffondors.

-Pas des Griffondors, affirma Severus. Il a peur des filles. Il reste muet devant toutes les filles qu'il rencontre...Quand je te dis qu'il n'a rien d'un Serpentard...

* * *

Le lendemain, lors de la pause de midi, toutes les discussions étaient centrées sur l'explosion qui était survenue plus tôt dans la matinée, provenant de l'étage de la future Salle sur Demande.

-Ça doit être grave, constata Severus en observant la table des professeurs, vide. Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus, et tous les cours de ce matin ont été annulés...

-Sûrement un coup de Potter et Black, cracha Lily. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour attirer l'attention...

-Je ne pense pas que ces imbéciles y soient pour quoi que ce soit.

Lily regarda fixement Severine, bouche-bée, tandis que Severus s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille.

-Je te demande pardon, Rogers? Dit-il entre deux quintes de toux. Tu prends leur défense, maintenant ?

-Si tu réfléchissais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tu réaliserais qu'une première année est incapable de réaliser une telle explosion. Tu l'as dit toi même, si les professeurs sont préoccupés par cet accident au point de banaliser les cours, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de bien plus qu'une simple bombabouse.

Severus hésita, et Severine eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Très bien, poursuivit Rogue, dans ce cas, la brillantissime Severine Rogers va se faire une joie de nous dire qui a causé cette explosion ? Après tout, rien ne peut échapper aux dons d'observation de la grande Severine Rogers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pourrais te le dire, effectivement. Car j'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet, continua-t-elle d'un air amusé. Mais je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela serait utile.

Car oui, l'ancien professeur de potions avait émit une conjecture sur le coupable : Lucius Malefoy. Il était absent au petit déjeuner – c'est à dire à l'heure du crime – et le fait que l'explosion ait eu lieu dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande était une trop grande coïncidence.

-Tu sais, Severine, déclara Lily, toute discussion n'a pas forcément besoin d'être utile. Tu peux très bien nous dire qui, à tes yeux, est le coupable, même si cela ne nous avancera pas à grand chose...

Severine perdit alors subitement de son assurance et se mit à bafouiller.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Lily, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer correctement en sa présence, ce qui était assez paradoxal.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous le dire ? Attaqua le Serpentard.

-Non.

-Très bien, dit-il en soupirant. Parfait. A ta guise.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Severus tournait négligemment sa cuillère dans son yaourt, sans raison particulière. Severine fixait le sol d'un air contrarié en se tripotant les cheveux, et Lily tapotait la table avec ses doigts, en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Heu...bredouilla-t-elle. Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances?

-Je rentre chez moi, trancha Severine, d'un ton qui signifiait « je ne veux pas en parler ».

-Je reste ici. Je crois que je préfère encore la bande de crétins que mon père.

-Ho non, Sev! Tu vas pas rester ici tout seul! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi? Mes parents t'aiment bien, tu sais, et Pétunia va passer les vacances chez son copain.

-Merci, Lily. Mais ta maison est trop proche de la mienne. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec mon père dans un centre commercial...

_Il aurait plus de chance de le rencontrer dans un pub qu'au centre commercial,_ pensa Severine.

-Et toi, 'Rine ? S'écria soudainement Lily, après réflexion.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je vais chez moi pendant les vacances.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu habite au Pays de Galles, c'est ça ? Severus ne risquerait pas d'y trouver son père...

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, afin d'encaisser ce que venait d'insinuer leur amie.

.Question, tranchèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Allez ! J'ai lu dans l'une de tes lettres que tes parents seraient ravis que tu invites une copine pour Noël !

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, dit calmement Severus, je ne suis pas une « copine ».

-Tu as lu mes lettres? S'indigna la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, poursuivit Lily en ignorant le dernière réplique de Severine, ce serait l'occasion pour vous deux de nouer des liens, non ?

-Non. Répondit Severus du tac-au-tac.

Severine, elle, réfléchit. Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Depuis quelques temps, une relation prof-élève s'était établie entre elle et Severus. Mais ce n'est définitivement pas avec ce genre de relation qu'elle atteindrait le paradis. Si elle voulait _aimer_ Severus, elle devrait fournir plus d'effort...et plus de sacrifices.

-C'est d'accord, finit-elle par dire, comme si on lui avait arraché cette phrase de la bouche.

-Quoi? Non, moi je te dis NON.

-Sev, ne fais pas l'enfant! Pour une fois qu'une autre personne que moi se montre amicale envers toi, tu ne vas pas faire de chichis.

-Mais...

-Et puis, c'est la manière la plus sure de déjouer les plans de Potter et Black, poursuivit Severine. Après tout, si tu n'es pas là, ils pourrons difficilement te gâcher Noël.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête en pensant à l'enfer que ça allait être de passer deux semaines avec Severine Rogers et sa famille. Merlin qu'avait-il fait pour écoper d'une vie si pourrie ?

Severine sourit.

-Très bien. Nous partirons lundi prochain à 7 heures.

Elle se rapprocha de son élève, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-J'ai hâte.


	11. Chapter 10

**J'en ai ENFIN fini avec ce truc imbécile nommé « BAC français ». Donc je suis officiellement en vacances...pour fêter ça (et l'anniversaire d'une amie par la même occasion), voilà un petit chapitre.**

* * *

King's Cross. Comme chaque année en cette période de Noël, la gare était envahie d'étranges enfants. Tous transportaient dans leurs chariots divers ouvrages très anciens, des chaudrons, des balais, et certains même se baladaient avec des hiboux, des rats, des chouettes, et autres animaux incongrus. Sortant d'on ne sait où, ils semblaient tous appartenir à un autre monde.

Et deux de ces enfants, en particulier, se détachaient encore plus de la réalité.

Ils n'avaient pas plus de douze ans. Le garçon, assez menu et chétif, portait un uniforme noir assorti à une cravate rayée vert et argent. Ses cheveux, aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche, lui tombaient très souplement sur les épaules. Même s'ils étaient très lisses et gras sur le dessus, ils avaient un peu tendance à rebiquer vers l'extérieur, ce qui leur donnait de l'épaisseur.

La fille, quand à elle, devait approximativement mesurer cinq centimètre de plus que son voisin. Bien qu'on la devinait très jeune, elle avait déjà cet air dur que l'on retrouvait sur les visages des adultes que la vie avait détruits. Ses yeux étaient du même noir que ceux du jeune garçon, mais contrairement à ce dernier, ils étaient froids et sans vie. Ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval semblaient faits de paille. Hormis sa cravate rouge et or, elle portait le même uniforme que son voisin.

Tout deux affichaient un air contrarié, comme s'ils étaient forcés de rester l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais passé plus de deux jours sans voir Lily?

Severine ne répondit pas. La séparation entre Lily et ses deux Severus d'amis avait été très dure. Severus était resté dans les bras de Lily durant trois bonnes minutes, et, bien que Severine avait feint l'indifférence, elle n'en menait pas large : se séparer de la personne qu'elle avait mit si longtemps à retrouver n'était pas une mince affaire, et même si elle n'était plus amoureuse d'elle, elle l'aimait comme sa soeur.

-Bon, ils sont où, tes parents?

-Je ne sais pas, je cherche! Répondit-elle agacée (après tout elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler ses parents)

Severus et elle se lancèrent dans une frénétique recherche, le Serpentard ne cessant de demander de plus amples informations sur Mr et Mrs Rogers, le« C'est un homme et une femme » de Severine ne l'aidant que très relativement.

-Youhou! Titou! On est là !

-Heu...c'est pas eux, par hasard? Demanda Severus en désignant une femme hystérique. En tout cas, soit c'est eux, soit c'est des personnes dérangées qui nous font des signes en nous traitant de « titou ».

La femme se rapprocha des deux enfants, et serra Severine dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne réagit pas et ne lui rendit évidement pas son étreinte.

-Severine, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manquée! Tu as bien reçu toutes nos lettres?

Le sourire de Mrs Rogers était éblouissant, et ses yeux débordaient d'amour et de joie. « Oui » fut tout ce dont la Griffondor fut capable de répondre.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu nous as donnée, la taquina Mr Rogers. C'était trop demander de nous répondre?

-J'étais très occupée, répondit-elle froidement.

Severine détailla les deux adultes qui semblaient être ses parents : la femme était mince et de taille moyenne, pas plus d' 1m 67. Elle avait les même yeux que Severine, ainsi que la même chevelure, quoique plus raide et plus courte. Ses traits étaient fins, mais durs. On devinait qu'elle était une mère à la fois douce aimante et stricte, Douce et sachant se faire obéir. Sa peau était grasse et ses lèvres pulpeuses, toujours souriantes, cachaient une ragée de dents blanches et écartées.

L'homme était également de taille moyenne - environ 1m 78 - et de corpulence assez forte. Lui aussi avait l'air aimant, mais beaucoupplus faible de caractère que sa femme. Le genre de père qui a tendence à tout céder. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et ébouriffés , ainsi que des yeux verts. Pas du même vert émeraude que Lily et Harry. Un vert plus terne, qui semblait presque marron clair si on le regardait d'un autre angle. De profil, son nez formait un angle droit avec son visage. Ses commisures étaient legèrement relevées vers le haut, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être toujours souriant.

Le père de la jeune fille lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en riant. Severus pouffa et pour la première fois, l'attention de Mr et Mrs Rogers se porta sur le jeune garçon.

Severus se sentit dévisagé et rougit immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas tellement être le centre d'attention. De plus, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les adultes.

-Et bien, finit par plaisanter Mr Rogers. Elle est mignonne, ta « copine ».

Mrs Rogers sourit en regardant Severus, ses yeux noirs toujours baignés de tendresse.

-Même si nous avions plutôt suggéré à Severine qu'elle invite « une copine », tu es évidemment le bienvenue chez nous, dit-elle.

-Heu...merci...bredouilla Severus, que cette vague d'amour maternel embarrassait autant - voir plus - que sa camarade.

-Tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter, suggéra Mr Rogers à sa fille.

Elle soupira d'agacement.

- Severus Rogue. Onze ans – presque douze. Serpentard. Voilà. Je pourrais en dire d'avantage mais je ne pense pas que cela soit utile, finit-elle dans un rictus.

-Serpentard? S'exclama Mrs Rogers. Mais, Severine, si j'en croit ton uniforme, qui est le même que celui de ton père, tu es à Griffondor!

Severine hocha péniblement la tête : elle n'encaissait toujours pas d'avoir été répartie dans cette imbécile de maison pour crétins.

-Je n'y connais pas grand chose, reprit-elle, mais j'ai toujours cru que les Griffondors et les Serpentards étaient des ennemis naturels...

-C'est le cas la plus part du temps, l'informa son mari, mais il y a toujours une exception qui confirme la règle! (il rit). Alors...comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

-Ma camarade de chambre est l'amie d'enfance de Ro- Severus. Elle nous a présentés, et...nous sommes devenus...heu...amis.

Severine avait hésité sur les derniers mots, ne sachant pas tellement bien comment définir leur relation. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas « amis » comme elle venait de le dire, mais ils étaient plus que de simples camarades de classe. Ils passaient tout de même la plus part de leur temps ensemble, même si c'était par le biais de Lily. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas dire à ses parents qu'elle avait invité Severus seulement en désespoir de cause...Sans parler de la situation familiale du Serpentard qui était sujet tabou.

-Il faut dire que Rogers a beaucoup de traits chers aux Serpentards, ricana Severus.

-Tout comme tu aurais eu parfaitement ta place chez les Griffondors, renchérit Severine.

Ils se lancèrent tout deux un regard noir sous les yeux amusés de Mr et Mrs Rogers.

-Bon! Déclara Mr Rogers en tapant dans ses mains. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, la route est longue jusqu'à Ruthin!

Ils s'exécutèrent et montèrent tous dans la voiture.

* * *

Le voyage fut long et pénible.

Premièrement, ils avaient dû s'arrêter au centre commercial afin d'acheter des vêtements Moldus aux deux enfants. Après de nombreux soupirs d'agacement de la part des deux concernés (ils avaient une sainte horreur du shopping), Severine était finalement sortie vêtue d'un sous pull noir et d'un caleçon également noir qu'elle portaient par dessous une large tunique rayée vert, noir et argent. Severus, il devait l'admettre, était plutôt heureux de porter des vêtement à sa taille. Son jean noir assorti à sa chemise de la même couleur lui donnait un air classe et décontracté à la fois. Ses boutons ainsi que sa ceinture étaient blancs, et le contraste qu'offraient ces deux couleurs convenait parfaitement au Serpentard.

Marianne Rogers était une femme intelligente. Elle avait bien remarqué que Severus n'était pas très riche, ni très aimé de ses parents. Elle fut attendrie par le jeune garçon, et décida de prendre soin de lui. Elle lui avait donc acheté ses vêtements, mais n'insista pas lorsque le Serpentard refusa d'aller chez le coiffeur. Elle avait d'ailleurs rit intérieurement, car si son invité n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de son apparence vestimentaire, il semblait véritablement obsédé par ses cheveux.

Deuxièmement, la conversation durant le voyage s'était faite rare. Severine, au bout de trois heures de route, avait laissé son caractère renfermé de côté et avait tenté la conversation en demandant où était son frère (puisque, d'après les lettres, elle avait un grand frère ).

-Severine! Tu sais très bien pourquoi Matt n'est pas là. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler devant notre invité, avait répondu sa mère d'un ton tranchant.

La blonde avait haussé les sourcils et n'avait plus osé parler, de peur de dire une bêtise qui éveillerait les soupçons.

Bref, tout le monde fut très content lorsque le petit village de Ruthin apparu à l'horizon.

Il s'agissait d'une modeste commune, comme tant d'autres dans le monde. Calme, conviviale, elle avait un clocher, une rue commerciale, un cinéma...et, à l'angle des rue Snape et Evans (Severine faillit avoir une syncope lorsqu'elle vit cette étrange coïncidence), se trouvait une charmante maison, à la façade blanche et aux fenêtres couvertes de fleurs.

-Voilà! On est arrivés! S'exclama Mr Rogers.

Ils descendirent de la voiture. Derrière un large portail vert coulissant, on pouvait apercevoir un petit jardin. Dans ce jardin, il y avait un chemin en pierre grises qui contrastait avec le vert de la pelouse (ces couleurs rappelaient étrangement celles de Serpentard).

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'entrée donnait sur une véranda très lumineuse. Severus paraissait émerveillé. En fait non, il avait toujours cet air plus ou moins impassible, mais Severine savait très bien que le jeune garçon était impressionné. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une humble maison, mais c'était exactement le genre de demeure dans laquelle Severus aurait rêvé d'habiter.

La Griffondor examina son double plus précisément. Elle devina que ce dernier cherchait à dire quelque chose de gentil sans que cela passe pour un compliment.

-...Et bien, dit-il enfin, en tout cas, la modernité de ta maison nous changera des cachots humides de Poudlard.

Severine eut un petit rictus. Exactement ce qu'elle pensait : un compliment déguisé. Et venant de la part de Severus Rogue, c'était déjà beaucoup.

-Titou...

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi.

-...Très bien...Severine, poursuivit Marianne, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas ta chambre à Sev ?

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît.

-A Severus? Se reprit-elle.

Severine soupira, et fit signe à Severus de la suivre.

Elle avit déjà remarqué que les seules pièce squi se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussé étaient le salon-cuisine et la chambre de ses parents. Elle en déduit donc que la sienne devait être à l'étage.

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Severine inspectait toutes les pièces, histoire de ne pas se perdre dans sa propre maison, ce qui serait assez ridicule. D'accord, elle était dotée d'un sens de l'orientation merdique (ce qui lui avait toujours fait honte) mais tout de même! Heureusement, la maison n'était vraiment pas grande, et ni Severus, ni Severine ne pourraient s'y perdre.

Ils passèrent donc devant les toilettes et la salle de bain, puis furent confrontés à deux portes blanches. L'une portait en lettres vert et argent l'inscription « Matt ». Sur l'autre était affichée une banderole, sur laquelle était écrit « Severine ». Les couleurs n'étaient pas encore définies, mais dès que la Griffondor entra dans sa chambre, les lettres se colorèrent de quatre couleurs différentes : Le "S" et le "R" en rouge, le premier "E" et le "I" en or, le "V" et "N" en vert et le deuxième et dernier "E" en argent.

-Ça c'est bizarre, remarqua Severus en levant un sourcil.

-Bon, tu entres ? Où peut-être préfères-tu que je t'envoies une invitation?

Severus lança un regard noir à son hôte, ammusée, puis entra dans la chambre.

Les murs étaient tous blancs. Mais les rideaux, la grande bibliothèque et la table de chevet étaient violets. Sur le pend de mur qui séparait les deux fenêtres, des ronds de différentes tailles, semblables à des gomettes géantes, avaient été si bien collés que l'on les aurait crus peints sur le mur. Il en en avait des mauves, des bleus, des violets...

_C'est moins pire que ce que je pensais,_ se dit Severine_. Bien sûr, je n'aurait pas été contre une petite touche de noir, mais ce violet est tout de même supportable. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de rouge...ou de jaune..._

-Je n'aurais pas été contre une petite touche de noir, déclara Severus, mais ce violet est tout de même supportable. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de rouge...ou de jaune... ... ...Pourquoi tu ris?

-Non, rien, ricana Severine en se cachant la bouche avec sa main droite.

-Severine! Severus! A taaaaaable!

* * *

Le repas fut excellent. Et pourtant, les deux enfants avaient l'habitude de bien manger : Eileen cuisinait très bien, et les repas de Poudlard étaient divins. Mais là, ils avaient vraiment atteind le paradis gustatif.

-C'était très bon, déclara Severus en débarrassant son assiette. Merci pour ce repas.

-De rien, Sever- Severiiiine! Le lave-vaisselle est sale, tu peux donc mettre tes couverts dedans au lieu de les laisser dans l'évier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de trouver le lave-vaisselle. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, elle eut un peu de mal.

-Haaa! S'exclama Mr Rogers en se frottant les mains. Ce soir y'a Pays de Galles/Uruguay. Un match qui s'annonce passionnant! Qui veut regarder?

Ses yeux verts se posèrent inévitablement sur le seul garçon de la pièce.

-Heu...bredouilla ce dernier. Je suis désolé mais je déteste VRAIMENT le foot.

Cela lui rappelait en effet de très mauvais souvenirs, à savoir son père, sirotant une bière, affalé tel un mollusque sur le canapé en hurlant « Mais tire abruti! TIIIRE » !

-Un garçon qui n'aime pas le foot? S'exclamèrent les deux adultes.

-Je n'aime pas le sport de manière générale. Pas même le Quidditch.

Il se retint d'ajouter qu'il trouvait que le sport était bon pour les abrutis sans cervelle qui ne pensaient qu'à attraper une stupide balle.

-Bon, parfait! Reprit Mrs Rogers. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir regarder les programmes qu'ils nous passent habituellement à Noël! Ivan, donne moi le programme...

Son mari le lui tendit dans un soupir résigné.

-Ho! Ce soir il y a « Love Actually ». Une comédie romantique qui raconte l'histoire de plusieurs couples à la période de Noël. Ça à l'air sympa!

Les deux enfants grimacèrent à l'entente du mot « romantique »

-Qui joue dedans ? Demanda Mr Rogers.

-Plein d'acteurs, reprit sa mère. Hugh Grant, Keira Knitley...et...tiens...?

Mrs Rogers regarda alternativement le programme et Severus.

-Ben ça alors...tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à un des acteurs...

-Ha bon? S'exclama Severus.

-Ho non...ne me dites pas que cet Alan Machin joue dans cette niaiserie? Soupira Severine.

-Ha oui, dit Severus en regardant le programme à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble. C'est drôle!

-Tu trouves ça drôle pour l'instant mais crois moi, au bout d'un moment, tu vas te lasser...

Oui. Au début, Severine aussi avait trouvé ça drôle, lorsque, alors qu'elle était encore Severus, Lily l'avait emmenée voir un film nommé « Piège de Cristal ». Sa ressemblance frappante avec cet Alan Rickman l'avait amusée. Elle avait cependant cessé de rire lorsque toutes les personnes connaissant les films Moldus lui faisaient inexorablement remarquer qu'elle était le portrait craché de l'acteur qui jouait le méchant dans « piège de cristal ».

Et évidement, cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Combien d'élèves l'avait regardée sérieusement dans les yeux en lui disant « Par le marteau de Grabthar, vous aurez votre vengeance »**(1)** ? Combien de nés Moldus lui obéissaient seulement parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était « Metatron, la voix de Dieu »**(2)** ? Et combien de fois Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé de chanter « I feel you Johanna »**(3)**?

Bref, bien qu'elle saluait sa performance d'acteur, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Ho, aller, Severine! Regarde le film avec nous! La supplia sa mère.

-Oui, même moi je suis d'accord, soupira Severus.

Après plusieurs tentatives pour y échapper, la jeune fille abdiqua et s'installa – non sans pester – dans le canapé.

* * *

-Ce film était vraiment nul.

Severus s'effondra sur le lit qui lui avait préparé Mrs Rogers.

-En plus, il a bien duré deux heures...

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui susurra Severine, en croisant les bras sur son bureau.

-Dis moi...dit le garçon après quelques secondes de silence, qu'est-ce que tu as contre ta famille, exactement ? Tu leur parle toujours si froidement...

Elle chercha vite quelque chose à dire, autre que « ce n'est pas ma famille et je n'aime pas que des inconnus prennent soin de moi »

-Trop étouffants.

-« Trop étouffants » ?

Pris de colère, le Serpentard se leva de son lit, prit une chaise et s'assit juste à côté de son hôte.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Pour ton information, j'ai vécu pendant onze ans dans une famille qui me haïssait. Les seuls moments durant lesquels j'existais pour eux, c'était quand il fallait faire des corvées ingrates, ou quand mon père avait passé une salle journée et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Mes grands parents maternels me méprisaient parce que j'étais de sang mêlé, et mes grands parents paternels ne savaient même pas que j'existais. Personne ne m'aimait. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je viens de tout raconter au passé. (il prit sa respiration). Tout ceci est encore toi tu te plains d'avoir une famille aimante ?

Des larmes de fureur avaient commencées à embuer les yeux de Severus.

Severine le regarda calmement, écoutant attentivement tout ce que son jeune moi venait de lui dire, et qu'elle même n'avait jamais osé dire à personne.

-Je ne pense pas que personne ne t'aime, finit-elle par déclarer calmement.

Severus resta silencieux.

-Déjà, tu as Lily, reprit Severine.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Lily est une amie...ce n'est pas...ça n'a rien à voir...

-Tu as ta mère.

-Tu es sourde ou bien la niaiserie du film qu'on vient de voir t'a ramolli le cerveau ? Ma mère ne m'aime pas.

-Si. Simplement, sa peur de son mari l'emporte sur son amour pour toi. Elle craint beaucoup trop de se faire battre pour te manifester la moindre attention. Alors elle tente d'oublier cette partie de son coeur qui lui dit d'aimer ce pauvre gamin innocent.

Un ange passa.

-Je...je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle...

_J'ai mis moi même longtemps avant de comprendre._ Pensa-t-elle.

Severus leva de nouveau les yeux vers son interlocutrice au visage impassible. Encore une fois, Severine eut la désagréable sensation que le Serpentard tentait de pénétrer son esprit.

-Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur moi? Finit-il par demander.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Alors je le découvrirai. Mes connaissances en Occlumencie sont trop moindres pour l'instant, mais un jour, je réussirai à franchir tes barrières.

Les regard de Severus était intense. Trop intense pour un enfant de onze ans.

Alors Severine se prit à détailler ses yeux.

Au premier abord, il étaient noirs. Seulement, lorsque l'on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait déceler une pointe de marron. Ils étaient assez petits, et ses paupières supérieures étaient relevées vers l'extérieur. Comment Severine n'avait-elle pu jamais se rendre compte que Severus - donc elle même – avait les yeux en _amende_ ? Ses sourcils, d'une épaisseur moyenne, étaient comme dessinés au feutre. Pas un seul poil mal ordonné. Nombres de filles passeraient des heures e des heures sur la table d'épilation pour atteindre une telle perfection sourcilière. Severus n'en avait pas besoin. Ses sourcils étaient magnifiques au naturel.

Ses cils étaient très courts et foncés, ce qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux avaient été soulignés au crayon.

Sublimes. Les yeux de Severus Rogue étaient tout bonnement sublimes. Bon, personne n'allait le nier, si on regardait l'ensemble de son visage, il n'était pas vraiment le stéréotype du beau gosse. Mais si on se concentrait sur ses yeux, comme Severine venait de la faire...On oubliait très vite son nez crochu et ses lèvres trop minces.

Le problème, c'est que personne ne s'y attardait jamais. Severus ne le permettait pas, et il le faisait bien comprendre en lançant des regards meurtriers et pleins de haine à quiconque le dévisageait.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Rogers!

Ce qui était dommage, c'était que Severus ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait de si beaux yeux. Peut-être s'aimerait-il plus si il se focalisait sur ce qu'il y a de beau chez lui?

_Je commence à comprendre où Albus voulait en venir lorsqu'il me répétait que je me focalisais trop sur mes défauts..._

_-ROGERS !_

-Pardon?

-Arrête de me regarder !

Severine détourna le regard. Elle monta l'échelle de sa mezzanine, s'installa sous sa couette, et lança malicieusement :

-Tu savais que tes yeux étaient marron foncés ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua Severus en se couchant sur le ventre, mes yeux sont mortellement noirs. Tout le monde le sait.

-Tu devrais regarder plus attentivement...

-Je n'ai pas que ça à fa-

-Bonne nuit...

Severus grogna puis tenta de trouver le sommeil. Au moment même où il plongeait enfin dans le pays des rêves, une chouette vient toquer à la fenêtre de la chambre.

-Tu peux lui ouvrir ? Demanda Severine dans un bâillement.

Le Serpentard râla une fois de plus, mais comme son lit se trouvait au sol alors que celui de Severine était en hauteur, sa logique l'emporta et il obéit.

La chouette hulula et alla se poser sur les genoux de Severine. Cette dernière arracha la lettre que le volatile lui tendait, intriguée.

-Sûrement Lily, bafouilla Severus en s'étirant.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Severus regarda la chouette sortir par la fenêtre en un battement d'aile. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la chouette de Lily.

Severine ouvrit la lettre, lit les premiers mots...puis hoqueta de stupeur.

_Je connais ton secret..._

**(1) : Référence à Galaxy Quest**

**(2) : Référence à Dogma**

**(3) : Référence à Sweeney Todd**

**Je vous conseille fortement ces films ! (je sais que c'est plein d'anachronismes, puisque l'histoire se déroule dans les années 70 et que ces films ont été faits bien plus tard. Mais on s'en fout, non? )**


	12. Chapter 11

**Je suis partie en vacances juste après avoir posté le dernier chapitre, donc je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews...Mais je vous dit un gros, gros merci général !**

* * *

-Tu es sûre que ça va, Severine? T'as une petite mine !

-Non, non...ça va, Mamie...heu...je peux ravoir de la dinde ?

Mrs Rogers resservit sa fille avec un large sourire.

-C'est dommage que ton copain n'ait pas réveillonné avec nous, commenta Mr Rogers en se servant une belle part de bûche, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré, maman.

-Rhooo, mais j'ai déjà suffisamment de câlins à faire à ma petite Severi-rine chérie!

-Ail...heu...ne me pincez – pince – pas les joues, s'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ? Demanda le père de Mr Rogers à sa belle-fille .

-Il a préféré dîner avec son oncle et sa tante, qui habitent près d'ici. Il ne les voit que très rarement, et ils semblent être les seuls parents qui lui manifestent un peu d'attention...Encore un peu de lait de poule, Severine ?

La blonde eut néanmoins du mal à boire son verre, étouffée par les bisous de sa grand mère.

_...Severine Rogers...Tu me le paieras..._

* * *

Chaudron Baveur.

Assise à la table la plus sombre et la plus isolée de tout le bar, Severine relisait sa lettre pour la trente sixième fois en cinq jours :

_« Je connais ton secret._

_J'aimerais te rencontrer en privé pour en parler, ton cas m'intéresse beaucoup. Rendez-vous le 24 décembre au chaudron baveur. C'est généralement le jour de l'année où c'est le plus désert. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte ni te faire chanter, ni dévoiler ce secret. Juste en parler. »_

La jeune fille se demanda une énième fois qui pouvait être son étrange correspondant. Lucius? Non, ce n'était pas trop son genre. Lui l'aurait coincée dans un coin de Poudlard pour lui soutirer des information. Ou il l'aurait fait chanter. Mais jamais il ne lui aurait donné rendez-vous juste pour « parler ».

D'ailleurs, aucun Serpentard ne profiterait pas de sa position de faiblesse. Elle élimina donc toute personne appartenant à son ancienne maison.

Un professeur? Non, aucun d'eux ne l'aurait convoquée pendant les vacances. De plus, ils en auraient forcément parlé à Albus, et ce dernier leur aurait tout expliqué. Il aurait donc été inutile de gâcher le Noël de la pauvre petite Griffondor.

Quoique...Severine ne connaissait rien de Plott...et il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à son sujet...

Ou alors c'était un Griffondor. Black et Potter, dotés de la subtilité d'un crayon à papier, n'étaient tout simplement pas assez perspicaces pour avoir deviné quoique ce soit.

Lily ne lui aurait jamais envoyé une lettre, et aurait cherché à parlé non seulement à Severine, mais aussi à Severus.

Mieux valait ne pas parler de Pettigrow.

Mais Lupin...Toute cette mise en scène était parfaitement son genre...

Oui, c'était sûrement Lupin. Et il allait payer.

Quelle idée de lui donner rendez-vous le jour de Noël ? En plus de forcer son double à avaler du Polynectar afin qu'il prenne sa place au dîner, elle avait dû inventer un gros mensonge qui justifierait l'absence de Severus. En revanche, elle avait été assez reconnaissante lorsque le jeune Serpentard ne lui avait demandé aucune explication quand au fait qu'elle connaissait le moyen de catalyser la réaction entre la poudre de bicorne et la peau de serpent, évitant ainsi le mois nécessaire à la préparation du Polynectar. En fait, il ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être présente au réveillon. Il s'était contenté d'un regard suspicieux. Un regard qui voulait dire « on en reparlera plus tard ».

La Griffondor soupira en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, lorsqu'une personne s'assit en face d'elle.

-Désolé pour le retard...

Elle dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas afficher un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

Son mystérieux correspondant n'était pas Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'était pas un Griffondor, encore moins un professeur.

C'était Waylon Dampell.

-Dampell. Je ne m'y attendait pas.

Le petit Serpentard baissa la tête devant le ton froid de son interlocutrice, gêné.

-Pardon...Je...je t'ai sûrement arraché à un délicieux repas...

Elle lui fit un signe de main en grognant un « 'pas grave ».

Dampell la regarda dans les yeux, pinça les lèvres, et avala sa salive. De toute évidence, il avait du mal à s'exprimer devant Severine.

-Quoique je ne sois pas vraiment heureux à l'idée d'un dîner en...famille, j'aimerais autant qu'on n'y passe pas toute la soirée.

-Ou..oui. Tu sais...J'aurais préféré te dire tout ça à la rentrée, mais je n'arrêtait pas de me poser les mêmes questions depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, alors que tu sortais d'une salle que je ne connaissait pas...

-...

-Rogers...je vais te confier un secret...

Sa voix claire était hésitante.

-J'ai peur des filles.

-Ha.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire. Dis moi ce que tu sais sur moi et c'est tout!_

-C'est comme ça que j'ai su...pour toi...

Severine sortit de ses pensée. Elle fixa Dampell pendant quelques secondes.

-Pour moi, répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête.

-Avant, au début de l'année, tu étais comme toutes les autres : tu m'effrayais.

-Tu étais intelligent au début de l'année. Tu devrais continuer sur cette lancée.

-Et puis...je ne sais pas...plus je t'observait, moins j'avais peur. J'ai même, plus d'une fois, failli t'adresser la parole. Puis je me ravisais lorsque je me souvenais que tu étais une fille, donc, par définition, que j'avais peur de toi.

Severine écoutait attentivement son camarade. Elle était assez impressionnée par la fluidité, l'assurance de ses paroles. Il ne raisonnait pas comme un enfant de onze ans, il paraissait bien plus mature.

-Et lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard, lorsque, j'ai été creusé au plus profond de tes yeux remplis de menace et de haine, j'aurais dû être plus terrorisé que jamais. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Dommage. C'était pourtant l'effet recherché.

-Je me suis posé des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. J'avais beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, j'en arrivais toujours aux deux même conclusions : soit ma phobie des filles était guérie, soit tu n'étais pas une fille. Et comme je n'arrivais toujours pas à adresser la parole à Evans, qui est pourtant adorable...j'ai déduit que la deuxième hypothèse était la bonne.

-Tu penses donc que je suis un garçon? Tu sais que c'est très vexant...

-Tu me testes , n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis sûr de moi. Sinon, jamais je ne t'aurais fait part de mes doutes. Parce que figure toi que je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

_Ho c'est pas vrai, _se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et là...je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris de toute ma vie.

-Pourquoi? Tu pensais qu'il préférait les bonbons à la fraise, c'est ça? Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai déçu.

-Non, dit-il en riant, je ne parlais pas de ça. Quoique, c'est vrai qu'une si grande passion pour les bonbons à son âge...enfin bref. Il m'a tout raconté. Ta précédente vie, ton but...ta vraie identité...Ça m'a paru tellement énorme, qu'il a fallu que je te demande confirmation.

Severine continua de fixer le jeune garçon, toujours aussi impassible.

-Heu...Alors? Demanda Dampell, rendu anxieux par le regard de sa camarde. Tu es...enfin, je veux dire...Tu es _vraiment_ Severus ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Puisque qu'Albus avait déjà tout avoué, elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à lui dire la vérité. Il avait beau être un Serpentard, elle avait la certitude qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette situation pour la mettre dans l'embarra.

Elle soupira.

-Oui. Je suis Severus Rogue. (elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel) avec quelques années en plus.

-Waaaooow... Alors ça c'est incroyable. Alors...Severus va vraiment devenir aussi irascible en grandissant?

-Je ne suis pas irascible! Sache que je suis toujours maître de moi même et que j'arrive à contrôler ma colère.

-En tout cas, constata -t- il en souriant, tu es toujours aussi susceptible.

Le sourire de Dampell s'effaça lorsque Severine pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Je suis, en revanche, beaucoup plus puissant que je ne l'étais étant enfant. Beaucoup moins...fragile. (elle rangea sa baguette) Je te conseille de garder ça en mémoire.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas peur de toi, tu sais. Pas après tout ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Si on t'a donné cette seconde chance, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Je peux être quelqu'un de bien ET quelqu'un d'effrayant, rétorqua-t-elle, lasse d'entendre tout le monde lui dire qu'elle n'était pas aussi méchante qu'elle le laissait croire.

Dampell ne sut quoi rajouter, et le silence s'installa.

Dehors, aussi bien du côté Moldu que sorcier, les chants de Noël se faisaient entendre. Comme souvent à cette période de l'année, il pleuvait. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait. C'était le 24 décembre, seul le bonheur familial et la magie de Noël comptaient.

Dampell remarqua que le regard vide de Severine était posé sur la fenêtre. Elle observait machinalement les gouttes d'eau qui venaient s'écraser contre la fenêtre.

-Tu dois m'en vouloir...soupira-t-il. Je t'ai sûrement privé de ton premier réveillon en famille...

-Tss, siffla-t-elle dans un rictus. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça.

-Mais si ! Je m'en veux...Rogers...Rogue...ho, je ne sais plus comment je dois t'appeler... « Sev ». Voilà, « Sev » ça va bien aux deux et c'est sympa.

Grognement de « Sev ».

-Donc, Sev, se n'est pas un hasard si, sous ta nouvelle identité, tu vis dans une famille qui t'aime. C'est Dumbledore qui t'a trouvé cette identité, n'est-ce pas? Il devait sûrement beaucoup t'apprécier, et il devait penser que tu méritait l'amour de tes parents.

-Et moi je rejette cet amour comme le gros égoïste et insensible individu que je suis, je sais. Abrège, on me l'a déjà faite, celle-là.

Pour la première fois, Severine, en levant les yeux sur Dampell, put lire de la colère dans ses grands yeux.

-Bien...fait comme tu veux. Je suis content de t'avoir parlé. C'est la première fois que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un qui a l'apparence d'une fille. Je vais rentrer, maintenant.

Il se leva assez précipitamment. Severine resta assise en le regardant partir. Puis quelque chose l'intrigua.

-Au fait, Dampell. Comment es-tu venu ici?

Le garçon qui, avançait vers la sortie, s'arrêta.

-Mes parents m'ont accompagné, dit-il sans se retourner.

Puis il reprit sa démarche et, petit à petit, la silhouette du jeune Serpentards se fit de plus en plus lointaine, pour enfin disparaître dans les rues de Londres.

Severine demeura interdite durant quelques secondes, fixant l'endroit où son camarade s'était tenu il a un instant. Elle commanda un Shoops – le soda sorcier le plus amer du marché, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas consommé d'alcool – puis se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si, de toutes les formes de magie noire qui puissent exister, elle avait choisit l'Occlumencie. C'est qu'elle avait toujours été particulièrement insensible aux sentiments des autres. Elle avait donc appris cet art dans le but d'interpréter magiquement les états d'âmes de son entourage. Mais, même adulte, il lui était incapable faire preuve d'empathie sans user du sortilège « legilimens ». Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait avec Dampell, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

C'est donc passablement frustrée qu'elle transplana afin de regagner ce qu'elle appelait maintenant « chez elle ».

* * *

La pluie diluvienne lui fouettait le visage lorsque Severine atterrit dans son jardin. Ses cheveux trempés venaient se coller à ses joues, et elle devait plisser les yeux pour avoir un champ de vision correcte. La température glaciale la pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Elle se demanda une trentième fois pourquoi elle avait cru bon de ne pas s'encombrer d'un parapluie.

Elle se pressa d'emprunter le petit chemin de pierre qui menait à sa porte d'entrée. La perspective d'un chaleureux dîner en famille la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Elle avait hâte de goûter la dinde.

Une fois abritée sous son perron, elle se jeta un sort d'évaporation et fut aussitôt sèche.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir sa famille réveillonner sous la véranda. En bout de table, mangeant goulûment sa part de bûche, se tenait Mr Rogers. A sa gauche, Mrs Rogers, que Severine devina en train de rire à gorge déployée à une plaisanterie d'un homme un peu plus vieux assis en face d'elle – sûrement son père ou celui de Mr Rogers. A côté de cet homme, une femme aussi âgée que lui – probablement sa femme – qui avait l'air de réprimander gentiment Mr Rogers sur la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait engloutie.

Et enfin, au centre de la table joliment décorée, assis à côté de Mrs Rogers, Severus. Enfin, Severus sous l'apparence de Severine.

Severus plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Un sourire rayonnant s'étirait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'un de ses hôtes. Il affichait une expression de gratitude intense lorsqu'il se servait lui même de la dinde aux marrons. Un air agacé lorsque la femme plus âgée le prenait dans ses bras.

Des larmes de joies lorsque Mrs Rogers lui disait qu'elle l'aimait.

La Griffondor pouvait retracer le déroulement du dîner comme si elle y avait assisté. Au début, Severus avait été un peu gêné, et s'était renfermé sur lui même. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il avait été de plus en plus à l'aise, pour enfin laisser tomber son masque de froideur et se montrer aussi naturel qu'en présence de Lily.

Severine, qui comptait faire un signe à Severus pour qu'il reprenne son apparence et qu'elle les rejoigne pour dîner, se ravisa.

Elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette famille. Elle était incapable de vivre dans une famille aimante.

De recevoir cet amour.

Severus, de toute évidence, si. Mieux, il n'en était pas capable, il en avait tout bonnement besoin.

Comme tout enfant rejeté par ses parents.

Elle regarda de nouveau le Serpentard. Elle ressentit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais, mais jamais ressenti auparavant. De l'attendrissement.

Severus était attendrissant. Et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Albus n'arrêtait pas de lui répété qu'elle avait droit au bonheur. En voyant Severus dîner avec ce semblant de famille, elle n'avait qu'une envie, donner à l'enfant le bonheur qu'il méritait.

Elle quitta donc son perron, et repartit en direction de son jardin, puis de la rue.

La pluie diluvienne lui fouettait le visage.

_Je ne peux pas arracher Severus à ce moment de pur bonheur par simple égoïsme._

Ses cheveux trempés venaient se coller à ses joues.

_Si je me joins au dîner, Severus devra reprendre son apparence, et, même si ma « famille » se montrera aimable avec lui, elle ne lui apportera pas le même amour que maintenant. C'est moi qui y aurai droit._

Elle devait plisser les yeux pour avoir un champ de vision correct.

_Or, je ne veux pas de cet amour, c'est trop tard pour moi. Pas pour lui. _

La température glaciale la pénétrait jusqu'aux os.

_C'est un enfant. Il le mérite..._

_Severus, tu le mérites._

La pluie diluvienne lui fouettait le visage. Ses cheveux trempés venaient se coller à ses joues. Elle devait plisser les yeux pour avoir un champs de vision correct. La température glaciale la pénétrait jusqu'aux os.

Mais franchement, elle s'en fichait.

* * *

**Chapitre assez court...Pourtant pendant les vacances, j'ai eu plein d'idée, et une fois devant mon clavier...En fait, je crois que ça ne rend pas l'effet que je voulais. Enfin, tout le monde peut interprêter comme il veut.**

**Je compte accélérer un peu le rythme du récit. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être sous forme de Journal intime. Mais après, retour à la normal, donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic, c'est juste un chapitre à passer ! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Je me sens...Hmm...Motivée. Donc voilà, comme je repars bientôt en vacances, autant poster le plus possible, cela paraît logique. **

**Je sais que je me répète mais merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

**25 Décembre – table de la cuisine.**

_Avant de débuter cette activité pour le moins captivante, j'aimerai adresser un message à Albus, car je sais que vous me lisez.(Vous savez toujours tout, de toute façon .)_

_Ceci est un message de haine. Voilà. Albus, je vous hais. Tout simplement._

_Et pourtant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous détester plus que le jour où vous n'avez pas voulu me donner la recette du sorbet au citron._

_De toute évidence, j'avais tort. Ce journal en est la preuve, vous ADOREZ me faire ch_- _m'embêter._

_...Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre avec un journal. (Oui, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'est la première fois que j'en tiens un. )_

_Je suppose que vous auriez voulu que je commence par un « très cher journal » en remplaçant mes points par des coeurs ? Navré de vous décevoir. Vraiment._

_Non, je crois que pour commencer, je vais raconter ma journée. _

_...Que c'est intéressant. Je devrais en faire un livre. Non, un film. .. « Severus Rogue, un livre, deux vies. » (Après tout, si un roman de Marc Levy a pu être adapté au cinéma, cela doit être à la portée de tout le monde.)_

_Bref...Alors...je vais commencer par la nuit dernière._

_Après avoir erré dans les rues, a repenser à Severus, à son bonheur, et à pleins d'autres choses mièvres et sentimentales que j'adore, j'ai, discrètement regagné ma... « maison ». _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me torturer l'esprit en me demandant quelle explication j'allais bien pouvoir fournir à Severus quand à mon absence. Car me connaissant, je savais qu'il allait me poser des questions dès son réveil._

_...J'avais oublié que le lendemain était le 25 décembre._

_Mrs Rogers est venue nous réveiller à huit heures du matin, ce qui est relativement tôt. (Je me lève tout de même à six heures en semaine, et j'apprécie la grasse matinée. Sans commentaires.)_

_Donc, elle est venue nous réveiller en nous disant que – je cite – le père Noël était passé et que nos cadeaux n'attendaient plus que nous. _

_Je ne sais plus à quel âge j'ai arrêté de croire au gros Dumbledore rouge qui apporte joie et cadeaux au petits enfants sages (et après avoir enseigné à Poudlard, je peux dire que ce genre d'enfants n'existe pas), mais Severus a eu l'air de se prendre au jeu et est descendu dans le salon comme une flèche._

_...J'espère que si'il croit au père Noël, il ne croit pas au mythe de la cigogne et des filles qui naissent dans les roses et de je ne sait quelle autre niaiserie, parce que je sens que c'est sur moi que vont retomber les explications et je n'en ai que très moyennement envie._

_Mais je m'égare encore._

_C'est donc émerveillé (et encore, c'est un euphémisme ) que Severus s'est précipité sur les paquets portant son nom. _

_« J'ai des cadeaux, j'ai des cadeaux » criait-il. ...(on rapelle que cet enfant est censé devenir le professeur le plus craint de l'histoire de l'humanité, assi connu sous le nom de "terreur des cachots". oui, même moi je me surnomme ainsi.)_

_Lily lui a donc offert une mallette de petit chimiste, comme je – enfin, il – en avait toujours rêvé avant d'intégrer Poudlard, mais que Eileen et Tobias lui ont toujours refusé._

_Il a également reçu un livre de potion de la part de Mrs Rogers, un livre imagé de football de la part de Mr Rogers (apparemment, il n'a pas bien compris lorsque Severus lui a dit qu'il détestait ce sport), et un gros paquet de friandises de la part de mes « grands parents »._

_Moi? ...Attendez, je lui ai tout de même offert un réveillon en famille, c'est déjà bien, non? ...D'accord. Les gens ont peut-être raison quand ils disent que je suis égoïste._

_...A méditer._

_Quand à moi, Mrs Rogers m'a offert un aspirateur, Mr Rogers un..._

_Ha oui. Explications à propos de l'aspirateur : Mrs Rogers est une cracmolle. Mis à part les potions qu'elle peut pratiquer sans magie, elle ne connait rien à notre monde. Et comme elle a ouït dire que les enfants sorciers réclamaient tous le dernier cris en matière de balai, elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'offrir un aspirateur. L.O.G.I.Q.U.E._

_En y réfléchissant, je pense que j'utilise plus souvent le balai pour faire la poussière que pour voler. Cet aspirateur me sera peut-être utile._

_Passons. Mr Rogers, lui, m'a offert un médaillon – que je qualifierais de relativement utile – qui permet de modifier la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de celui qui le porte. _

_Je pense que ce collier rendra très bien dans ma poubelle. _

_Je ne parle même pas des sous vêtements...heu...quelle marque? « Bonjour chaton » que m'ont offert mes « grands parents »._

_Heureusement que Lily est là. Je porte sa chemise noire depuis ce matin, et je pense sincèrement que je ne vais pas la lâcher jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est exactement la même que celle que je portais...tiens! Le jour où je suis mort. Cela me rappellera de bons souvenirs...la paix que je pensais enfin avoir, par exemple. _

_Severus, en revanche, m'a surpris : il m'a offert...(roulements de tambours inutiles que l'on entend dans les films à petit budget) un dessin. De lui. Enfin, non, pas lui en dessin, mais un dessin qu'il a lui même réalisé._

_J'avais oublié que j'avais des talents de dessinateurs dans ma jeunesse._

_Il représente un détraqueur embrassant Potter. Comme légende, il a écrit « un couple destructeur » suivit d'un immense « MWAHAHAHAHAHA » écrit en rouge sang._

_...J'ai toujours été un grand adepte de l'humour noir._

_Ce dessin m'a beaucoup plu. Je l'ai accroché sur ma bibliothèque._

_J'aurais pu passer un bon Noël. (Pour la première fois de ma vie, je tiens à le préciser.)_

_Seulement voilà. J'avais omis le facteur « Albus »._

_Franchement...Lorsque j'ai ouvert le paquet et que j'ai vu ce qu'il contenait, je me suis dit « aller, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un journal intime sans intérêt. Tu n'es absolument pas obligé de t'en servir». _

_Et puis, j'ai lu le mot : _

_« Chère Severus._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'aimez pas beaucoup vous confier. Or, je pense que dans votre situation, il serait bon de faire le tri dans vos pensées. Comprenez qu'une Pensine aurait été un cadeau bien peu discret. Je vous demande donc de faire bon usage de ce journal._

_Amicalement,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S : Si vous ne vous servez pas de mon cadeau dans les deux minutes suivant la lecture de ce mot, quelque chose de très amusant se produira. »_

_Je crois que, comme à mon habitude, j'ai dû lever un sourcil perplexe, tout en maudissant le Grand Albus. _

_Puis j'ai commencé à entendre une mélodie provenant du journal._

_Je l'ai encore en tête : « Y'a d'la joie! Bonjour bonjour les hirondelles, y'a d'la joie...etc... »_

_Haha! MI-NABLE. Albus, si vous me lisez, laissez moi vous dire que le choix de la chanson était tout sauf sadique. C'est vrai qu'au bout d'une heure, j'ai été contraint de me servir de ce foutu journal sous peine de me faire virer de chez moi, mais si vous aviez choisi la musique de « it's a small world », je n'aurais guerre attendu plus de trois secondes._

_Petit joueur._

_Ha...Je viens d'entendre une explosion. _

_...Je ne m'y connais pas trop en chimie, mais je pense que Severus a besoin d'aide._

_Merlin, comment peut-on provoquer une explosion avec, comme seuls outils, une bouteille en plastique et de l'eau ?_

**1er Janvier – Compartiment 18 du Poudlard Express.**

_Je m'ennuie. _

_Cela fait maintenant cinq heures que nous avons quitté King's Cross. _

_Severus est harassé après la nuit blanche du nouvel an. Moi qui n'aime pas trop – bon, d'accord, qui déteste – les fêtes, la musique, etc...je me suis couché juste après les douze coups de minuits. Il ne m'a rejoint que six heures plus tard._

_Résultat, bien qu'il ai dormi dans la voiture, il ne tient plus debout._

_Quel crétin._

_Lily dort également. Elle se tient droite tandis que Severus repose sa tête contre son épaule._

_Ils sont mignons ! _(cette phrase a été farouchement rayée )

_Et moi, ça fait cinq heures que je les regarde dormir. C'est aussi fascinant que de regarder le vide intersidéral qu'est l'esprit de Harry Potter durant les leçons d'occlumencie._

_Fut un temps, je m'étais trouvé une occupation : j'avais verglacé le couloir qui se trouve devant notre compartiment de manière à ce que chaque passant se casse royalement la figure._

_Voir Mégare Adams se relever en cachant son nez ensanglanté était assez divertissant._

_Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin : Molly Weasley (je ne me suis certainement pas amusé à retenir son nom de jeune fille), en tant que préfète, est venue me confisquer ma baguette jusqu'à l'arrivée du train._

_J'ai déjà programmé ma vengeance : je vais l'éventrer avec un trombone, puis je vais l'étrangler avec ses tripes. Pourquoi un trombone ? Parce que c'est plus lent, et donc plus douloureux qu'un rapide sort de découpe._

_Poussons la torture au maximum, tant qu'à faire._

_Donc, sans baguette, j'ai dû me trouver une autre activité. Et comme la contemplation des gouttes de pluie sur la vitre n'est amusante que pendant 10 secondes, je me suis rabattu sur...le journal._

_...Si seulement j'étais Severus adulte! Je pourrais aller terroriser quelques élèves! Les pourchasser alors que les cours n'ont même pas repris ! Mais non. Je ne suis qu'une imbécile de blonde de tout juste 1m 50. _

_Je pense que je n'ai pas suffisamment profité de certains avantages lorsque j'étais adulte. _

_Par exemple, j'aurais dû retirer 10 000 points au lieu de 10, 20 000 au lieu de 20, etc..._

_Oui, cela aurait été plus drôle._

**9 Janvier – Grande Salle**

_Pour la première fois de mon existence, je ne maudis pas ce jour. Parce que officiellement, ce jour n'est plus mon anniversaire. _

_Severus en revanche...Disons que pour lui, cela devait être le genre de journée où l'on se répète toutes les secondes « Merlin, pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé mort ce matin ? »_

_Évidemment, personne ne lui a fait l'affront de fredonner « joyeux anniversaire »...(sauf peut-être Albus, je crois l'avoir entendu, mais je ne suis pas sûr.)_

_Un gâteau au chocolat noir est apparu dans son assiette, comme à chaque fois qu'un anniversaire est célébré à Poudlard. (pour les quelques cerveaux Potteriens qui pourraient lire ce journal, non, ce n'est pas toujours un gâteau au chocolat. Cela dépend de toute évidence des goûts de la personne.) _

_Mes parents, qui depuis quelques temps ne m'écrivent plus à moi mais à Severus (ils doivent faire un espèce de transfert affectif), lui ont envoyé une chauve souris. Une vraie chauve souris. _

_Dans le genre cadeau incongru, on ne fait pas mieux._

_A mon avis, c'est pour qu'il leur écrive en retour. (quand je dis qu'ils sont en manque d'affection)_

_Lily lui a fait cadeau du mode d'emploi de sa mallette de petit chimiste, qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner à Noël. Il était content._

_Dampell, avec lequel il s'est un peu rapproché depuis la rentrée, (je me demande s'il n'y a pas un quelconque rapport avec ma révélation...Dampell veut sûrement en savoir plus sur moi. Méfiance, c'est un Serpentard après tout.) lui a offert un livre sur les meilleurs sorts de Défense non scolaires pour les élèves de première année._

_Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs ont également voulu se joindre à la fête ._

_Je crois qu'en définitive, ma potion anti -oreilles de lapin (une potion que j'ai inventé à l'occasion, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour le nom) est le cadeau qui lui a fait le plus plaisir._

**14 Février – Salle Commune des Gryffondors **

_Bon, ce jour là, il restera toujours en haut de ma liste des jours que je déteste le plus dans l'année._

_Potter a vu que c'était peine perdu avec Lily ( du moins pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il va revenir à la charge d'ici quelques années...) Il s'est donc mis à ...flâner avec une Serdaigle du nom de Ling Wuang. _

_A croire que les Potter ne sont attirés que par les rousses et les Asiatiques. J'ai le droit de vomir ?_

_Black, lui, est réellement pathétique. Je veux dire, je savais qu'il était pathétique avant, mais à ce point là..._

_Il n'a beau n'avoir que onze ans, il court après toutes les filles qu'il croise. _

_J'ai pratiqué la Legilimencie sur lui – ho juste par curiosité. Pas que les déboires amoureux de Sirius Cretinus Black m'intéressent – et je pense que ce que j'ai appris est encore plus écoeurant que la fois où Lucius Malefoy a tenté de m'embrasser alors qu'il était de passage à Poudlard pour voir son fils._

_Sirius Black vole de filles en filles dans le seul but de me rendre jaloux._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Après tout, savoir que je peux autant faire souffrir mon pire ennemi est plutôt jouissif. En même temps... ...ne serais-ce que de me dire que j'occupe les pensées de ce crétin... ...je crois que le mot le plus approprié est « BEUARK »._

_Severus avait l'air anxieux, aujourd'hui. Il s'est baladé toute la journée avec un lys dans son sac, et il regardait Lily d'une drôle de façon._

_Je me souviens, maintenant...Pourquoi je déteste tant la Saint Valentin..._

_C'est qu'à chaque 14 février, je me promettais de faire ma déclaration à Lily._

_Et je n'en ai jamais eu le courage._

_Ce triste jour me remémore ma lâcheté._

**25 Mars – Salle Commune des Gryffondors.**

(_il y a des taches d'encre un peu partout sur cette page )_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Albus me l'a rappelé lors de notre rendez-vous d'hier. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit que lui aussi, il m'aimait beaucoup. (je savais bien qu'il me lisais !)_

_Ha...deux petites secondes..._

_Voilà. Lupin lisait encore par dessus mon épaule. Je lui ai renversé mon encre sur la tête._

_Je pense qu'il ne retentera pas le coup._

_En plus, cet abruti se devait de faire des commentaires : « tu as une belle écriture, Rogers...très féminine. »_

_Je sais! On me l'a déjà dit que j'avais une écriture féminine ! Grr. _

_Les examens de mi-trimestre sont finis._

_Je n'ai absolument pas révisé, et j'ai réussi à obtenir de très bonnes notes dans toutes les matières (même en métamorphose et en histoire. Moi qui n'ai jamais brillé dans ces matières et qui ne cherche pas DU TOUT à briller dans ces matières...c'est dire à quel point le niveau est ridiculement bas.)_

_Il n'y a que en Quidditch où je n'ai pas la moyenne, avec, comme appréciation, je cite « ce n'est pas parce que vous considérez le Quidditch comme un sport ridicule qui consiste à courir après une balle jaune et qui, par définition, siérait mieux aux chiens, que vous êtes autorisée à faire des commentaires sarcastiques à tout bout de champ. » _

_La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu la moyenne d'après moi c'est qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma méthode de jeu, qui consiste à faire croire à l'attrapeur adverse que j'ai vu le vif d'or, pour ainsi le conduire vers le mur afin qu'il s'écrase et qu'il me laisse la voix libre._

_Dois-je préciser que je déteste ce sport ?_

_Lily a obtenu environ les mêmes résultats que Lupin._

_Les plus insupportables sont, évidemment, Potter et Black : en classe, ils ne font absolument rien à part martyriser Severus. Et voilà que Black a réussi à avoir un 18 en Histoire ? Potter a même eu un 22/20 en Défense! (il faut dire que Plott est complètement à genoux devant lui. Étais-je vraiment aussi pitoyable avec Drago ?)_

_Severus a eu 20 en potion , 19 en Défense et 16 en sortilèges. En revanche, pour le reste...bon, il a réussi à avoir la moyenne en botanique : même si cela ne l'intéresse pas, il en a besoin pour les potions. Mais tout de même ! 7 en Métamorphose ! 3 en Histoire ! _

_Son problème (qui est aussi le mien, je m'en rend compte) c'est qu'il est très curieux, mais seulement des choses qui l'intéressent. Il ne fera par contre aucun effort pour ce qui ne l'intéresse pas._

_Il a vraiment fait des progrès en Défense. Il a assimilé tout le programme de cette année, si bien que je peux arrêter de lui donner des cours. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller voir ce qui ce passe du côté de Lucius. _

_C'est étrange... Severus me fait vraiment penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à dire qui..._

_Il est têtu. Il répond très facilement à la provocation lorsque je le torture mentalement. Il est déterminé. Il est courageux. ... ...Et parfois, pendant nos leçon, il parle comme..._

_Non._

_Impossible que Severus – que JE ! - ressemble à Harry Potter._

_Non...je dois me faire des idées._

_C'est à cause de ce rêve, aussi. Depuis ma nouvelle vie, je fais souvent le même rêve : je me vois, moi adulte, aux pieds de Voldemort. Il me parle de la baguette du sureau, puis il pointe sa baguette sur moi._

_La suite varie._

_Quelques fois, Potter se prend le sortilège de mort à ma place, et je reste là à regarder ses yeux vert s'éteindre. Ces rêves là sont plus récents._

_D'autres fois, il me sauve in extremis, puis nous nous disputons, comme d'habitude. Et enfin, c'est moi qui finis par me faire tuer à sa place._

_C'est dingue...pourquoi je rêve de Potter alors qu'il n'existe...non...qu'il n'est même pas encore en projet ?_

_...Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Chaque fois que j'y pense, je remet en question mon opinion sur Harry. _

_Harry qui me sauve..._

_ Me serais-je trompé à son sujet ? Etait-il si arrogant et... « James » que je le pensais ?_

_C'est vrai que je trouve Severus attachant, mais j'ai également dit qu'il avait de nombreux points communs avec Harry._

_Et si ma haine envers James Potter avait altéré mon jugement envers son fils ? Si Harry n'avais pas été le fils de Potter, l'aurais-je trouvé attachant, comme mon jeune moi ?_

_Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. _

_Pas que j'y pense._

_Stop! J'arrête d'y penser._

**13 Mai – Salle sur Demande**

_Oui. « Salle sur Demande ». Elle est enfin fonctionnelle. Et je sais que cela a un rapport avec Lucius. Car à chaque fois que je sors de la pièce, je le croise. Et il ne semble pas très heureux de me voir._

_Je me demande si toutes les explosions qui provenaient de cet étage n'avaient pas pour but de créer cette salle._

_Dans ce cas, Lucius en serait le créateur ? Difficile à croire..._

**4 Juin – Grande Salle**

_Dampell est absent depuis ce matin. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. J'espère qu'on ne le torture pas dans le but d'obtenir des renseignements sur moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il résiste. _

_Severus n'arrête pas de faire des petites remarques à ce sujet (au sujet de son absence, pas de la torture.) Des remarques très subtiles comme « tiens, Dampell n'est pas là, aujourd'hui », ou « J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie », qui prouvent son attachement à son camarde de chambre. Severus montrera rarement son inquiétude._

_En ce moment, il est en train de dessiner. Je ne me souviens plus quand est-ce que j'ai lâché le dessin. Sûrement lorsque je me suis engagé chez les Mangemorts. On a que très rarement l'occasion de pratiquer une autre activité que le meurtre..._

_Pourtant, il dessine bien. Surtout des espèces de dessins japonais...je ne me souviens plus du terme._

_Lily a aussi l'air d'apprécier son coup de crayon. Je me demande s'il a d'autres talents...quand j'y pense, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

_Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de me consacrer à autre chose qu'à mes cours et mon travail d'espion. Je ne m'étais même jamais demandé si je savais...chanter ou...ou jouer la comédie..._

_Le théâtre, cela m'aurais bien plu. J'adore lire et voir des pièces. C'est bien plus divertissant intellectuellement parlant que tous les navets du cinéma._

_Bon, par contre, je serais prêt à faire ressusciter Voldemort si j'avais un quelconque talent pour la danse ou pour un instrument – surtout la danse._

_En parlant de danse...J'avais déjà dit que Severus avait fait des progrès en Défense._

_Black, Potter et Pettigrow l'on appris à leurs dépends..._

_Ils voulaient encore montrer à quel point ils étaient brillants en métamorphose animale en greffant une nouvelle paire d'oreille à Severus, quand celui-ci leur lança un sort parfait de « tarentallegra»._

_Je regrette vraiment de na pas avoir été présent à ce moment là._

_Depuis, plus personne ne l'embête, surtout que Lily a rajouté qu'elle haïrait à vie toute personne qui ferait du mal à « Sev »._

_C'était peut-être cruellement puéril de sa part, mais très efficace. Potter n'osera plus._

_Severus était aussi heureux que si cela avait été Noël et le nouvel an à la fois. Dampell avait tout de même refroidit ses ardeurs en lui rappelant qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges de « Défense » et non « d'attaque ». En aucun cas il ne devait provoquer lui même les Maraudeurs._

_Je demande à voir._

_Tiens...les professeurs s'agitent..._

* * *

-Severine! Severine!

Severine leva la tête de son journal en le refermant précipitamment.

-Encore entrain d'écrire dans ton journal intime, lança Severus d'un air moqueur. Attention...tu commence par tenir un journal...puis tu finis par jouer aux petits poneys...

-Tu as l'air bien informé en matière de jouets pour fillettes, Rogue...répondit-elle, un sourire en coin.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur Severus, que se calma intantanément.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, fit remarquer Lily.

Elle désigna discrètement d'un mouvement de tête les professeurs Chourave, McGonagal, Slughorn et Flitwik se regrouper autour du directeur, qui tentait de les calmer. Il leur fit alors signe de sortir de la Grande Salle. Plott leur emboîta le pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda Severus, c'est la deuxième fois cette année qu'ils quittent la Grande Salle en plein milieu du repas...

Severine se rappela que les rares fois où Albus leur avait demandé de sortir de table aussi précipitamment était lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de très grave.

-Ça a peut-être un rapport avec Dampell, s'exclama Lily.

-Ou avec l'explosion de l'autre fois, rajouta Severus.

Ils marquèrent une pause et regardèrent autour d'eux. Manifestement, personne n'avait remarqué l'absence des professeurs.

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres de Lily.

-Et si...on allait voir ce qui se passe ?


	14. Chapter 13

**Cette fois, c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir en vacances. Je ne comptais pas le faire, mais je devais faire un truc pour me tenir éveillée...Il est baucoup plus court que je ne le pensais...(c'est la fatigue...si vous voyez des fautes, c'est la fatigue aussi.)**

* * *

Severus regarda son amie, interloqué.

-Tu...tu veux qu'on les suive ? Lily, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi? Répondit-elle. Je suis sure que toute cette agitation a un rapport avec Dampell. Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il est absent ?

Le Serpentard hésita.

-Il est peut-être tout simplement mala-

-Tu sais très bien que non, trancha -t- elle, sinon, on l'aurait vu à l'infirmerie. Et toi, tu l'aurais au moins vu ce matin en te levant.

Severus se tut.

-Hmm...tu n'as vu – ou entendu – personne s'infiltrer dans ta chambre, cette nuit ? Demanda Severine après réflexion.

-Heu...non...enfin, je ne sais pas...Tu sais, les gens normaux dorment, la nuit.

Mais personne ne rit à la réflexion de Severus. Severine était bien trop prise dans ses réflexions, et Lily avait l'air de celle qui mijote quelque chose.

-Alors, allons-y ! Reprit-elle, enjouée. De quoi as-tu peur, Severus ?

-Ho...Je ne sais pas...de me faire prendre et de me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, par exemple ? J'ai déjà pris suffisamment de risques cette année en acceptant les cours de Rogers.

Severine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-C'est ce que tu appelle « prendre des risques » ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, stupide Griffondor ! Moi, si je me fais virer de l'école, je n'aurai pas papa maman pour m'accueillir à bras ouverts et me réconforter !

Lily prit son ami dans ses bras, ce qui le calma instantanément.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire exclure de Poudlard. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas que nous courons le moindre risque : Dumbledore est avec les autres professeurs, et jamais il n'acceptera que l'on nous expulse.

-...Oui..mais...bredouilla-t-il.

-Alors...reprit Lily en tentant d'amadouer Severus. Tu veux bien ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, en faisant la moue et en hésitant.

-Très bien, finit-il par soupirer.

Lily laissa éclater sa joie (modérément pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention de toute la grande salle) tandis que Severus grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « stupides Griffondors et leur don incroyable pour enfreindre toute réglementation »

Les trois amis quittèrent donc discrètement la Grande Salle, Lily surexcitée, Severus traînant les pieds, et Severine insondable.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Cour Pavée, vide de monde. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas où étaient partis leurs professeurs.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda ironiquement Severus. On tente de les suivre à l'odeur ?

-Ils ont sûrement dû aller dans les salle des professeurs, soupira Lily, déçue.

-Et à moins de connaître le mot de passe et d'être particulièrement discr – hey, Rogers, où vas-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se rappela seulement de ce qu'avait dit Severus : « c'est la deuxième fois cette année qu'ils quittent la Grande Salle en plein milieu du repas ». Et la première fois était lorsque Lucius avait provoqué l'explosion, près de la salle sur Demande. Voilà où se situait le noeud du problème. On en revenait constamment à cette salle.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne se préoccupant pas de Severus et Lily qui criaient son nom en tentant difficilement de la suivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage où se trouvait la salle, elle entendit très vite les voix des professeurs s'élever du fond du couloir. Elle se cacha derrière un mur, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse les voir sans être vue : ils se tenaient tous devant le mur qui abritait la salle sr demande, celui davant lequel il fallait passer trois fois en pensant à quelque chose pour que la porte apparaîsse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu -

-Silence ! Murmura-t-elle à Severus qui venait de la rejoindre en compagnie de Lily, tout deux essoufflés.

Elle leur indiqua d'un mouvement de tête agacé d'où provenaient les voix. Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Lily : la perspective d'une mission d'espionnage avait l'air de la réjouir.

-...y avoir une salle derrière ce mur ? Demanda la voix de McGonagal.

-En effet, répondit Albus, en passant la main sur le mur en question.

-Mais commment ?

-Je l'ignore, Filius. Mais le fait est que cette salle secrète pourrait bien être la cause des explosions survenues au cours de l'année.

-Vous pensez qu'un élève aurait pu...créer une salle? Secrète, de surcroît ? Albus, c'est insensé !

-Rien n'est insensé au sein de cette école, Horace. Et nous ne pouvons exclure la moindre hypothèse.

Le directeur se mit à parcourir lentement le couloir.

-Je suis néanmoins sûr d'une chose : le jeune Waylon Dampell se trouve derrière ce mur. J'ignore si c'est de son plein gré...

-Si c'est le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il est le créateur de la pièce, sinon il ne saurait pas comment y accéder...fit remarquer Chourave.

-Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il s'est fait enlever, reprit Albus. Et que le ravisseur et le créateur sont la même personne...

Albus s'arrêta et fixa d'avantage le mur, sa main droite toujours appuyée contre.

Filius était entrain de lancer vainement quelques sorts de révélation. Plott le regardaitd'un air amusé, d'un air de dire « essaie tant que tu veux, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ».

Albus reprit doucement la parole.

-Minerva...

-Oui, Albus ?

-Pourriez-vous...m'apporter Miss Severine Rogers ?

McGonagal parut tout aussi étonnée que Lily, Severus, et les autres professeurs.

-Albus...croyez-vous qu'il soit sage, de...

-J'ai de très bonnes raisons de penser que Miss Rogers pourra nous être utile.

Le professeur de Métamorphose laissa échapper un « très bien » peu convainquant, puis quitta le couloir, par chance, du côté opposé aux trois enfants.

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller, chuchota Severus à l'adresse de sa camarade.

-Silence !

Severus roula ses yeux, las qu'on lui dise de se taire alors que ce qu'il disait était très sensé.

-Bien...reprit Dumbledore. Horace, Pomona, je veux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. Vous et Mme Pomfresh feraient quelques potions revigorantes, soignantes, et toute autre potion qui pourrait nous être utile au cas où nous retrouverions Mr Dampell dans un piteux état.

Slughorn et Chourave hochèrent la tête et prirent la même direction que Minerva.

-Filius, vous allez à la bibliothèque, faire quelques recherches sur les charmes utiles à la création des salles magiques.

-J'ai déjà tous les renseignements dans ma propre bibliothèque, répondit-il, assez fier.

Albus lui sourit, puis Filius regagna ses appartements.

-Quand à vous, Joey, je peux vous demander de rester ici, au cas où quelqu'un se manifeste ?

-Bien sur, professeur ! Répondit-il d'un ton assuré.

-Bien...dans ce cas, je vais aider Filius. A toute à l'heure !

Le directeur adressa un sourire chaleureux au professeur, puis se dirigea vers la cachette de Lily, Severine et Severus. Il passa devant eux, sans les remarquer.

-...Il nous a pas vu ? Demanda Severus, perplexe.

-Apparemment...répondit Lily, tout aussi étonnée.

Severine ne dit rien, mais elle était persuadée que le directeur avait simplement fait _semblant_ de ne pas les voir. Ce qui signifiait qu'il les pensaient capable de faire quelque chose.

-Allons-y, finit-elle par dire.

-Mais, 'Rine ! Le professeur Plott est toujours devant le mur !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et s'avança vers le professeur de Défense.

-Severine !

-Laisse tomber, Lily. Si Miss Rogers a quelque chose en tête, rien ne pourra l'arrêter...

Lily soupira.

-Suivons la.

Severus ne parut pas enchanté, mais obéit.

Ils se présentèrent donc tous les trois devant Plott, qui les accueillit avec un étrange sourire.

-Rogers ! Je savais que tu viendrais. Et tu es accompagnée, en plus! Peur de venir toute seule ?

-La ferme et ouvrez la porte de la salle. Je sais que vous savez comment faire.

Il éclata de rire.

-Okay, j'avoue : t'es vraiment super perspicace.

Il passa alors trois fois devant le mur, puis une porte apparue.

-Après vous, dit-il devant l'air ébahit de Lily et Severus.

Sans poser de questions (ils avaient senti que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi ), les enfants entrèrent.

-Toi aussi, tu savais à propos de la salle, hein ? Murmura le professeur à la blonde.

-De toute évidence...

Plott ricana suite à l'expression que Severine avait employé. Puis tout deux entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Le premier mot qui leur vint tous à l'esprit fut « Waow » .

La salle était immense. Bien plus grande que dans les souvenirs de Severine. Les murs ainsi que le sol étaient entièrement noirs. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce. Seules quelques bougies apportaient une ambiance lugubre. Aucun meuble. Juste un très grand tapi que l'on devinait vert malgré l'obscurité.

Du côté gauche du tapis, de toute sa superbe, se tenait Lucius Malefoy. Il affichait son habituel air suffisant, accompagné d'un sourire mesquin. Dans le coin droit, il y avait un homme, d'environ 20 ans, plutôt grand, à la peau très pale. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient aux oreilles, et ses yeux verts reflétaient une lueur malsaine. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Severine, sa commissure droite se releva dans un rictus méprisant.

Et enfin, trônant au centre de la pièce, une aura maléfique irradiant de chaque parcelle de son être, l'homme que Severine craignait par dessus tout : Lord Voldemort.

Enfin, il était encore probablement Tom Jeudusor. Il ne ressemblait pas encore à un serpent, mais ses yeux étaient déjà rouge. Il devait avoir la quarantaine.

Sa baguette était pointée vers une masse sombre que Severine identifia comme Dampell. Il était inconscient, et semblait ligoté magiquement par des liens invisible.

Lily mit sa main devant sa bouche à la vue de ce spectacle. Elle agrippa machinalement la manche de Severus. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus Plott parut énervé, au grand bonheur de Severine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Siffla la voix glaciale de Jeudusor.

Il mitrailla de ses pupilles rouges les quatre importuns. Severine sentit malgré elle sa respiration s'accélérer. Inutile de dire que son ancien maître ne lui avait nullement manqué.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Personne ne répondit. Severine vit la main de Plott se refermer sur ce qui sembla être sa baguette, prêt à dégainer.

-Répondez, reprit la voix tranchante de Jeudusor.

-Plott. Joey Plott, finit par dire le professeur. Je suis le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Un sourire malfaisant s'étira alors sur les lèvres fines du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ha, très bien.

Severine leva les yeux vers Plott. Curieusement, il ne semblait pas apeuré. Juste très en colère. Il leva sa baguette, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide.

-_Endoloris _!

Plott s'écroula part terre, mais ne cria pas. Son corps se tordait de convulsions, devant les yeux horrifiés de Severus, qui n'étaient rien comparés aux cris de Lily.

Si Severine ne savait pas à quel point le Doloris était épouvantable, elle aurait presque souri du malheur de Plott.

Presque.

-Et bien, testons immédiatement vos talents, professeur... Reprit Tom Jeudusor.

Plott s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort, mais trop tard. Il subit de nouveau le sortilège de Doloris. Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de crier. Il convulsa, puis ne bougea plus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rapprocha du corps inerte.

-Tss, tss, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. Le prendre lui alors qu'il m'avait moi. J'aurais fait un bien meilleur professeur. N'est-ce pas ?

-Cela ne fait aucun doute répondit Lucius, en bon lèche botte.

Lily était à présent en larmes dans les bras de Severus, qui ne menait pas large non plus.

-Ha...poursuivit Voldemort. Vous voulez peut-être savoir qui je suis avant de vous présenter? Où sont passées mes bonnes manière. Je suis Lord Voldemort !

Severine savait qu'il s'attendait à une réaction spectaculaire, mais de toute évidence, ni Severus, ni Lily, n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de « Lord Voldemort ».

Celui-Que-Personne-Ne-Connaît sembla très déçu, et soupira de lassitude :

-...Arf...Alors ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Le petit avec les cheveux noirs, c'est Severus Rogue, dit Lucius. Il est à Serpentard.

-Serpentard...(il se rapprocha de Severus, qui se faisait le plus imposant possible). Étonnant. Que fait un Serpentard en compagnie de (il regarda les uniformes des deux filles) deux Griffondors, bravant le danger, au lieu de se tenir bien à l'abri dans son dortoir ?

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des lâches.

-Non, certes non...j'en suis la preuve vivante. Néanmoins, ils ne se jettent pas tête première dans le danger. Un Serpentard se serait fait plus discret. A moins que tu ne te sois fait influencé par tes amies ?

-Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laissé mes amies affronter le danger toutes seules.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils.

-...Tu es courageux, d'une certaine noblesse...pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Griffondor ?

Severus ne répondit pas.

-Dis le moi...siffla Voldemort en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard.

-Je...Le Choixpeau a hésité, finit-il par avouer, comme s'il y était obligé. Il a dit que j'étais courageux, noble...entêté, et que je ferais un bon Griffondor. Mais il a également dit que j'étais doté d'un esprit subtil, calculateur, et d'une grande ambition. Ce qui a fait la différence était mon penchant pour la magie noire.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Voldemort sourit.

-C'est intéressant. Si jeune, et tu regroupe déjà nombre de qualités que j'apprécie...

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette, et Severus se retrouva ligoté et bayonné par des liens invisible, à l'instar de Dampell. Puis il fut violemment projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Lily cria.

-Nos chemins se recroiserons, Severus Rogue. Tu as du potentiel, et je ne veux pas t'abîmer. Tu pourras m'être utile plus tard. En attendant, je te tiens à l'écart. Je ne voudrais pas que ton... côté Griffondor fasse échouer mes plans.

Le monstre se tourna vivement vers Lily, noyée dans ses larmes.

-Et toi, ma petite...qui es-tu ?

Elle tenta de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. De se montrer digne de sa maison.

-Lily Evans.

Avant qu'elle n'aie pu rajouter la moindre phrase, Voldemort s'écria « Legilimens ». Les yeux verts de Lily restèrent connectés avec ceux de son agresseur durant quelques minutes. Seuls les protestations étouffées de Severus venaient rompre le silence. Le cerveau de Severine marchait à 100 à l'heure. Elle devait trouver un échappatoire, et vite.

Voldemort rompit le contact, une expression de mépris encrée dans chaque ride de son visage.

-Tu me dégoûtes.

Lily frissonna.

- Toi. Une Sang-de-Bourbe. Amoureuse d'un...Serpentard ? Comment OSES-tu ?

Il agita de nouveau sa baguette, et Lily se retrouva dans le même état que Severus. Une fois plaquée au mur, Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je ne tue pas les enfants, sauf lorsque j'y vois un profond intérêt.

Severine eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Aussi, je vais te laisser la vie sauve. Je tuerais la Sang-De-Bourbe que tu es lorsque tu seras en mesure de te défendre. J'ai également une part de noblesse.

Cette fois, Severine ricana franchement.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur elle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort : l'homme à côté de Lucius lui cria d'arrêter.

-...Mathew...dit Voldemort d'une voix onctueuse. Tu connais cette jeune fille ?

-Oui.

Le silence se fit.

-C'est ma soeur.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! Pleins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Moi qui l'ai écrit à moitiée endormie sur mon clavier, j'aurais pas cru...enfin, MERCI ! Sans plus attendre...la suite ! (bon, idem que pour le dernier chapitre, je vais encore être absente deux semaines. Mais ce chapitre se finit de manière moins frustrante que le précédent.)**

* * *

Le silence qui suivit cette révélation sembla presque irréel. Même Lily et Severus arrêtèrent de se débattre.

Voldemort se retourna lentement vers son « ami », puis se rapprocha de lui, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur, un sourire effrayant peint sur ses lèvres.

-C'est donc elle...ta fameuse petite soeur...Pas trop déçu de la voir à Griffondor ?

Severine n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi Mr et Mrs Rogers refusaient de parler de leur fils : non seulement il avait été à Serpentard, mais en plus, il devait très probablement partager toutes les idées de cette maison, puisqu'il s'était allié à Voldemort. Il avait dû alors s'opposer aux principes de ses parents, et avait fuit. Mathew, ou Matt, devait tout bonnement être le mouton noir de la famille Rogers. Celui qui pratiquait la magie noire et qui méprisait les né-Moldus.

Le rire tranchant de Voldemort la ramena sur terre.

-Et bien, Mathew, puisque tu sembles tant apprécier ta Griffondor de soeur, je te laisse t'occuper du cas de Miss Rogers.

Sur ce, il poussa Matt vers Severine, et alla reprendre sa place sur son siège, au centre de la pièce, se délectant de la détresse des deux Rogers.

Matt se dirigea donc vers sa soeur, avec une fatalité non dissimulée. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit rouler tristement entre ses doigts. Il n'osait même pas regarder Severine dans les yeux.

Il hésitait.

Severine renifla de mépris.

-Un Serpentard, qui plus est, un disciple de Tom Jeudusor, ne doit pas faire de sentiments.

Le ton froid de la jeune Griffondor étonna le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...(il ricana) Tu veux que je te tues ?

Les deux jeunes gens parlaient de manière à ce que la conversation ne soit seulement audible d'eux.

-Non.

Il s'emporta.

-Alors quoi ? Severine, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu étais devenue une petite Serpentard comme je te l'avais suggéré, tu n'en serais pas là.

Elle avait faillit lui répondre que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait allée sans hésiter à Serpentard, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Il se décida alors à pointer sa baguette sur elle.

-Je suis désolé, Severine. C'est toi ou moi.

Cependant, sa main tremblait. Severine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un piètre Mangemort.

-Jette moi un « Everte Statim » informulé, finit -elle par trancher après réflexion. Ensuite, dit à ton maître que tu as utilisé un sort d'inconscience, de sorte que je ne dérange pas ses plans.

Son ton était posé, sans aucun sentiment. Matt tenta d'analyser le visage impassible de sa soeur, en vain. Pendant une seconde, Severine cru qu'il n'allait pas lui faire confiance et lui faire du mal, et elle agrippa machinalement sa baguette. Cependant, Matt obéit.

Severine se laissa alors frappée par le rayon argenté qui sortait de la baguette de son frère. Son corps, après un superbe vol plané, alla s'écraser à côté de celui de Plott. Malgré la douleur que lui avait causé le choc, elle ne grimaça pas et feignit l'inconscience.

Elle entendit Voldemort ricaner de nouveau, en félicitant son disciple.

-Bravo, Mathew. Si tu as su faire une chose aussi cruelle que te d'attaquer à ta propre soeur, tu feras un excellent Mangemort. Sortilège d'inconscience, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Severine avait fait exprès de choisir un sort peu puissant – Everte Statim – qui produisait les même effets qu'un sortilège d'inconscience. L'alibi de Matt tenait très bien la route.

-Très bon choix...Elle a l'air puissante, pour une gamine de son âge. C'est bien la morveuse dont tu m'as parlé, Lucius ? (il hocha la tête de haut en bas ).Bien... Elle aussi pourrait nous être utile dans le futur, au même titre que Rogue.

Rogue protesta, mais bâillonné comme il l'était, il ne put qu'emmètre un ridicule « Hmmf! »

-Trêve de plaisanterie, poursuivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se plaçant devant le corps inerte de Dampell. Nous avons du boulot !

Pendant que Jeudusor était occupé à tracer divers symboles magiques autour du petit Serpentard, Severine releva discrètement la tête, et tenta de capter l'attention de Severus.

Le jeune garçon cessa ses protestations. Il fronça les sourcils, sembla se concentrer, et fixa sa camarade blonde dans les yeux.

Elle sentit alors que quelqu'un s'immisçait dans son esprit, et réussi à capter, très difficilement, les mots « qu'est-ce que » « fous ? » « sensée » « inconsciente » « ou » « manière » « montrer » « point » « tu » « brillante ? ».

Severus avait encore quelques progrès à faire en Occlumencie. Ses mots sonnaient comme si la transmission inter-esprits était brouillée par quelque chose, comme lorsque l'on passe un coup de téléphone dans un tunnel.

En revanche il réussissait à reproduire un ton sarcastique. Prodigieux.

Comme elle n'avait pas envie de se fatiguer à communiquer par l'esprit – d'autant plus que vu le niveau de Severus, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne comprenne pas grand chose – elle forma sur ses lèvres la phrase « Distrais-les ». Elle dû néanmoins s'y prendre à trois reprises avant que l'expression de profonde confusion ne quitte le visage de Severus. Il hocha finalement la tête, prouvant qu'il avait compris le message.

Enfin, Severine, grâce à un sortilège informulé, ôta le bâillon invisible de Severus.

-Heu...bredouilla ce dernier, Mr...Lord...Volde...heu...machin...(il toussotta) Monsieur ?

Voldemort, qui avait finit ses petits dessins et qui s'apprêtait à lancer un sort particulièrement puissant à Dampell, se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Comment as-tu réussi à...ho, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous ne nous expliquez même pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Ça serait la moindre des choses après nous avoir aussi gentiment traités...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut l'air d'analyser la question, puis, se disant certainement que de toutes façons, il n'avait rien à perdre, il baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Severus opina. En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il savait que faire faire un monologue au méchant de l'histoire était souvent le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps.

-Monsieur, murmura Lucius, c'est peut-être un piège...Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt...

-Silence, Lucius. Deux d'entre eux sont ligotés, et les deux autres sont inconscients. Personne ne peut m'arrêter.

-Oui, mais dans les histoires, c'est toujours à cause d'un monologue inutile que les captifs réussissent à s'en tirer, et...

-Suffit, Lucius. J'ai décidé d'expliquer mes plans à ce Serpentard. Contesterais-tu mes décisions ?Demanda-t- il, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Lucius hocha négativement la tête.

-Parfait. Et bien, Severus, je vais te répondre. Tu vois, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai appris l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets.

Lily se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Severus garda une expression sérieuse.

-Et je me suis dit que puisque le grand Salazard Serpentard avait laissé une pièce secrète après son passage, je me devais de faire de même, en tant qu'hériter, tu vois ?

Personne ne pouvait ressentir autant de mépris que Severine en ce moment. Comment un monstre tel que Jeudusor pouvait se croire grand au point de se comparer à l'un des Fondateurs ?

-J'ai donc essayé de créer une salle, mais, contrairement à Serpentard qui permettait seulement à sa descendance d'accéder à la Chambre, ma salle serait accessible à tout sorcier qui aspire à la magie noire. Un refuge pour étudiants qui en auraient assez des folies du directeur et des mièvreries de Poudlard. Il leur suffirait de penser à un endroit agréable et de passer trois fois devant ce mur pour que la Salle sur Demande apparaisse.

Severine savait qu'elle était sensée faire quelque chose pendant que Severus attirait l'attention, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle continua d'écouter son ancien maître.

Sa voix était doucereuse, caressante. Elle avait oublié à quel point il avait pu être charismatique, avant de créer toutes ces Horcruxes qui l'avaient ainsi déformé.

-Bien sûr, poursuivit Jeudusor, lorsque ce projet vu le jour, je n'étais qu'en début de sixième année. Je n'étais pas encore suffisamment puissant. Mais j'ai fait mon possible : j'ai trouvé l'emplacement idéal, un couloir dans lequel personne ne venait jamais. J'ai profité de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard et de mon charisme pour soutirer le plus d'informations possibles sur les charmes de dissimulation, de désirs, de création et autres. Cela m'a pris deux ans pour réunir tous les sortilèges qui me seraient utiles. Je quittais donc Poudlard.

Il fit quelques pas vers Matt et Lucius.

-Au fil des années, j'ai parlé de mon projet à tous les enfants ambitieux, puissants, désirant tout apprendre de la magie noire - Lucius et Matt, par exemple. C'est donc à travers eux, grâce à leur aide, que j'ai, petit à petit, construit cette salle. Lucius y a apporté la touche finale il y quelques semaines. Enfin... la touche _presque_ finale.

-La touche _presque_ finale ? Répéta Severus d'un air grave.

Voldemort ouvrit les bras d'un air théâtral, montrant tout ce qui l'entourait.

-Oui. Cette salle est _presque_ achevée. Il manque juste la touche qui en autorisera l'accès aux seuls sorciers noirs. Et pour ça...

-Et pour ça ? Demanda Severus, passablement irrité. Ce Lord Machin avait décidémment le goût de la mise en scène.

-Il faut que je sacrifie un Serpentard innocent et de sang pur.

-Dampell...

-Oui, Severus, tu as compris.

-Monstre! Glapit Lily qui, Merlin sait comment, avait réussi à enlever son bâillon invisible. Je croyais que vous ne tuiez pas les enfants !

-Seulement lorsque je n'en tire aucun intérêt, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Maintenant...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers Dampell et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Severine fit discrètement signe à Severus de continuer à distraire son attention. Elle avait comblé sa curiosité, maintenant, il lui fallait agir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et le mot « incompétente » raisonna dans l'esprit de Severine.

Elle lui envoya une douloureuse onde psychique et ricana lorsque le Serpentard se frotta la tête de douleur.

Severus lança un regard meurtrier à sa camarade Griffondor, et cria à Voldemort, sans grand entrain :

-Pourquoi Dampell en particulier ?

Severine vit que Voldemort avait de nouveau décidé de répondre à Severus au lieu de tuer Dampell, et en profita pour mettre son plan à exécution.

-Potter, réveille-toi, ordonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied au corps couché à côté d'elle.

Plott remua, et dans un pénible effort, se retourna vers la Griffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, murmura-t-il en grimaçant – il souffrait encore du Doloris. Mon nom c'est « Plott ». Pas « Potter ».

-Cesse tout de suite ce petit jeu. Je sais que c'est toi.

Le professeur parut gêné.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Il ne suffit pas de changer d'apparence et de te lisser les cheveux pour être méconnaissable. Un caractère aussi détestable que le tiens se reconnaît aisément...Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Il y a plus urgent.

Potter, donc, hocha la tête.

-Okay. Vas-y, je t'écoute, comment Mr-J'ai-Réussi-A-Braver-La-Mort-En-Ressuscitant-Sous-Les-Traits-D'une-Blonde va-t-il nous sortir de là ?

-Potter, au lieu de nous disputer, nous ferions mieux de réfléchir. A moins que ce terme ne fasse définitivement pas parti de ton vocabulaire ?

Potter grogna, puis se mit à réfléchir (si,si, ça se peut.) Évidemment, Severine trouva une solution avant lui.

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire, déclara-t-elle calmement. Pendant que Severus est en train de faire déblatérer Voldemort sur sa grande supériorité sur nous, pauvres cloportes que nous sommes, je vais libérer Dampell. Toi, tu lances un Impero sur Lucius et Mathew.

Potter ricana.

-Je ne suis pas un ex-Mangemort comme certains, moi. Je ne lance pas de sortilèges impardonnables comme ça !

-Tu le feras si tu ne veux pas mourir pour la deuxième fois, lui murmura Severine dans un rictus. A moins que mourir soit l'ultime moyen que tu aies trouvé pour faire ton intéressant ?

James lui lança un regard haineux.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on en profiterait pas pour tuer l'autre mégalo pendant qu'il n'est pas encore « horcruxé » ? Cela enlèverait un gros poids à Harry, sans parler du monde sorcier.

-Potter, est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de te servir de la chose qui se trouve entre tes deux oreilles, tu sais, ton cerveau – si on peut appeler ce pois-chiche un cerveau. Premièrement, si tu avais bien observé celui que tu appelles très intelligemment « l'autre mégalo », tu verrais que ses yeux sont _rouges_. Tu sais, je ne crois pas que les gens ordinaires aient les yeux rouges, Potter. Cela veut donc dire qu'il a déjà créé au moins un Horcruxe. Deuxièmement, il serait très dangereux de le tuer : cela modifierait trop le futur. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé, "P**l**otter". Après tout, tu fais une nouvelle fois honneur à ta réputation en privilégiant la force à la réflexion.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé. Il fulminait.

-Alors, poursuivit-elle, tu accepte de lancer un Impero ?

-C'est d'accord, cracha-t-il.

-Bien.

Severine adorait donner des ordres à son ennemi d'enfance. D'autant plus que le dit ennemi avait l'air de détester ça .

-Pendant qu'ils seront sous Impero, tu vas leur ordonner d'agir normalement. Simplement de ne pas prêter attention à toi, Lily, Dampell, Severus ou moi s'ils nous voient nous échapper. Et si Voldemort leur ordonne de nous tuer ou de nous arrêter, ils devront faire exprès de nous rater, de la manière la plus subtile qui soit. C'est compris ?

Pas de réponse.

-Potter, si c'est compris, dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Wow, fit Potter, soufflé.

-...Ce mot était tout sauf intelligent, mais encore une fois, je te pardonne.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça...continua-t-il sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque de Severine. J'avais complètement oublié que Lucius et Mathew pouvaient aussi nous être fatals. Et en plus, tu fais tout pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent punir par Voldemort par la suite...

-Arrête de me complimenter, cela ne te ressemble pas.

Potter gloussa en donnant un petit coup de pied à Severine.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas le moment de (elle haussa un sourcil) ...s'amuser. Tu devras faire autre chose après t'être occupé de Lucius et Mathew.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais sortir de la salle à pied sans que Voldemort ne nous voit, expliqua-t-elle. Et ne nous pouvons pas transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu vas donc devoir faire un Portoloin.

-Un Portoloin ?

-Bravo, Potter. Tu viens de surpasser le Q.I des huîtres en te hissant au rang de perroquet. Félicitation.

Cette fois, le coup de pied que lui administra Potter n'avait rien d'amical.

-Tu...finit-elle en se massant l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup, tu programmeras l'arrivée aux coordonnées « Poudlard – cachot 3 ».

-Avec quoi tu veux que je fasse un Portoloin ?

-Je m'en contre-fiche, Potter. Évite tout de même tes chaussettes ou ton caleçon.

-Ho, mon caleçon ne peut pas être pire que celui que tu avais quand je t'ai pendu par les chevilles avec ton propre sortilège...C'était quoi, déjà ? Levicorpus ?

Le visage de Severine prit une expression de haine intense.

-Espèce de sale...

-Chuuut ! Ne t'énerve pas, on va se faire repérer, enfin!

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle fulmina dans son coin.

-C'est quand même mieux quand tu te tais, reprit James. Bon...

Il pointa sa baguette vers Lucius.

-_Impero_ !

Il fit de même avec Mathew, puis leur ordonna de faire ce que Severine avait proposé quelques minutes au paravent.

-Voilà, conclu Potter. A toi de jouer !

Elle se leva, toujours furieuse, mais discrète. Elle passa devant Lucius et Mathew sans qu'ils ne la remarquent, tandis que Voldemort était complètement emporté dans son récit. Elle leva le pouce en direction de Severus, qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Waylon Dampell, le libéra de ses liens, et lui lança un sortilège de réanimation – bien que le laisser inconscient le temps de s'enfuir aurait été plus discret, Dampell, aussi petit soit-il, était trop lourd à porter pour Severine.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire. Il obéit sans se poser de question, se releva péniblement, puis, avec l'aide de Severine, il regagna l'endroit où Potter s'afférait à créer un Portoloin.

-Ha, content de te voir vivant, petit.

-Cesse de parler pour rien, imbécile, lui répondit Severine. Dis-nous plutôt où tu en es avec le Portoloin.

-Tu le tutoies ? Demanda Dampell.

Severine haussa les épaules d'un air agacé et redemanda à Potter où il en était.

Le professeur s'écarta et montra un Vif d'Or qui reposait, immobile, à deux centimètres de son visage.

Severine regarda successivement le petit objet et Potter. Elle semblait réellement sur le point d'exploser.

-C'est une blague ?

-Ben...non...Tu m'as dit n'importe quoi, et comme j'avais un vieux Vif d'Or sur moi...Au fait, tu sais que c'est ce que m'a offert Lily pour notre 1er anniversaire de mariage ?

Severine lui lança un regard profondément haineux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, histoire de se calmer.

-Comment tu veux qu'à cinq, on tienne un objet aussi petit, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-C'est vrai, que...constata Dampell. Severine, pourquoi tu ne transplannes pas ?

-Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu le saurais, grogna-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Personne ne lis ça, fit le Serpentard.

-Severus connaît quelqu'un qui l'a lu au moins vingt fois, hein, Servilus ? Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

-Ho, professeur, vous aussi vous connaissez son secret ?

-Oui, mais j'ai moins de mérite que toi, moi j'ai-

-VOUS POUVEZ LA FERMER ?

Severine avait hurlé. Vraiment hurlé. Alors qu'il fallait être le plus discret possible sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tout le monde la regardait, y compris Voldemort.

-Merde ! Hurla-t-elle. Potter, t'es fier de toi?

-Quoi? Hey, c'est toi qu'a perdu ton sang-froid, pas moi !

-Sache que je ne perds jamais mon sang-froid.

-Ha ouais, j'vois ça...dit-il en ricanant.

-Tu es si exaspérant que même les gardes de la reine d'Angleterre péteraient un câble avec toi !

-C'est drôle, t'as aussi tendance à laisser aller ton vocabulaire, quand t'es énervé. En fait t'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu...Toujours aussi nerveux...'Peut-être pour ça que même la patiente Lily t'a jeté...

-LA FERME !

Ils ne prêtaient même plus attention à Voldemort, qui criait à ses disciples de les tuer. Comme prévu, tous les sortilèges les loupaient de très peu.

-HO ! ARRETEZ VOUS ENFANTILLAGES ET AIDEZ NOUS ! Cria Severus.

-_Accio Lily Evans et Severus Rogue, _fit Severine après s'être reconcentrée sur la situation.

Les deux enfants furent attirés dans les bras de Severine, qui leur ordonna de toucher le Vif d'Or.

-Un Vif d'Or comme Portoloin ? S'indigna Severus. Qui a eu une idée aussi imbécile ?

-Tu la fermes, Servilus, et tu touches ce putain de de Vif d'Or !

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter une nouvelle fois.

Severine sentit la désagréable sensation du voyage en Portoloin, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis qu'elle avait son permis de transplannage.

En moins de deux secondes , ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle secrète dans laquelle Severus avait pris des cours particuliers de Défense.


	16. Chapter 15

**Dernier chapitre de cette première année. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je n'ai pas forcément eu le temps de répondre, mais je les ai toutes lues avec joie.**

* * *

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi à revenir sain et sauf d'une confrontation avec le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bien sûr, tous étaient encore en état de choc, et Severine elle même tentait de calmer les battements anormalement rapides de son coeur.

Ils se regardèrent tous, affichant pour certain des expressions choquées, d'autres soulagées, d'autres carrément étonnées. Lily, après toute cette pression, éclata en sanglots et alla se blottir dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier caressa gentiment les cheveux auburn de son amie, tout en calmant sa propre respiration. Il ne faisait nul doute que le Serpentard, bien que moins démonstratif que Lily, se serait bien passé de cette petite aventure.

Potter ne manifesta même pas son mécontentement face à l'étreinte de son ennemi juré et de sa future femme. Il était trop occupé à observer dans les moindres recoins la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, une moue méprisante peinte sur chaque parcelle de son beau visage.

Waylon Dampell, quand à lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait été forcé à se lever à 3 heures du matin en s'étant couché une heure plus tôt. Ses grands yeux étaient rouges et cernés, mais malgré cela, il ne semblait pas avoir souffert d'un quelconque sortilège, ce qui, venant de la part de Voldemort, était pour le moins étonnant.

Le petit Serpentard passa sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés, soupira, puis alla s'adosser contre le mur.

-Rogers ?

La voix grave de Potter fit sursauter tout le monde, comme si le moindre bruit était maintenant synonyme de danger.

-Oui, Professeur ? Répondit Severine, passablement énervée.

-Tu.. tu n'aurais pas quelques potions en réserve ? Histoire de calmer un peu tout le monde ?

Severine acquiesça, puis tourna les talons vers une petite étagère située dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Aussitôt, les quarte bougies flottantes, qui jusque là étaient éparpillées à travers la salle, s'orientèrent en direction de la Griffondor. Mais Severine, qui avait toujours apprécié l'obscurité, ordonna au moins à l'une des bougies de rester avec les enfants.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers ses compagnons d'infortune, une fiole de potion calmante à la main, elle trouva Dampell endormi – ou évanoui, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir – au pied du mur sur lequel il était appuyé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se précipita vers le Serpentard et lui jeta un _Enervate. _Une fois le garçon sur pied, elle lui tendit une potion de Trompe-Sommeil (qui, comme son nom l'indique, permet de tromper le sommeil pour ne pas que celui-ci nous emporte), puis une petite dose de potion calmante.

-Ça devrait aller, merci, lui dit gentiment Dampell.

Severine haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais été tellement à l'aise avec la gratitude.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Severus et Lily, éclairés par la lueur de la petite bougie.

-Prend là, ordonna Severine à Severus. Je pense que tu sais quoi faire.

Severus fronça les sourcils, puis prit la petite fiole.

Même s'il le dissimulait, lui aussi était en état de choc. Et s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde, il aurait aussi éclaté en sanglots sous la pression. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal. Il haletait. Et il savait très bien que le seul moyen de sortir de cet état de panique indigne de lui même serait d'ingurgiter le contenu entier de la fiole.

Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait ignorer la petite chose chaude et tremblante qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et bien qu'il avait autant besoin de cette potion qu'elle, il s'abstint tout de même de ne prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte : Dampell en avait déjà pris une bonne gorgée, et Lily n'aurait pas trop du reste du liquide bleu marine pour regagner son calme.

Il lança un regard vaincu à Severine. Il eut presque – Presque !- l'impression que la froide Griffondor lui souriait. Il lui rendit son « sourire » et hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Il ne prêta aucune attention au professeur qui soupirait d'impatience dans son coin.

Il demanda alors doucement à Lily se relever la tête, et lui ordonna d'ingurgiter toute la potion, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lily, qui devait savoir que cela ne rimerait à rien de débattre avec Severus, obéit.

Elle eut tout de suite l'air de se sentir mieux.

-Bien, reprit Severine d'un ton péremptoire, Severus, Lily et Dampell, vous courrez immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous lui expliquez tout ce qui s'est passé, et ce dans les moindres détails. Severus, tu n'oublies pas de préciser que tu n'as pas pris de potion calmante, est-ce clair ?

Le garçon parut agacé mais accepta tout de même.

-Et vous, vous restez là ? Demanda Dampell.

Severine se passa machinalement un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Bien que cela ne te concerne absolument pas, oui, nous allons rester là. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire au ..._Professeur Plott. _Du moins, en espérant qu'il soit meilleur interlocuteur qu'enseignant.(petit rire ironique de Severine, grognement de Potter) Et maintenant, DEHORS !

Les enfants ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

Severine fit alors apparaître magiquement un vieux fauteuil usé, qui paraissait fort confortable malgré son âge. Les accoudoirs étaient d'un noir tinté de rouge, et le siège ainsi que le dossier d'un rouge écarlate. La Griffondor s'assit, se tenant droite et affichant un petit sourire amusé.

-Heu...et moi, j'ai pas de siège ?

-Non.

-Et...Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pense qu'après des années chouchouté au paradis, tu as certainement dû oublié la joie que de s'asseoir sur un sol dur, sale, et poussiéreux.

James lui lança un regard haineux, mais, sûrement trop orgueilleux pour s'asseoir à même le sol, il choisit de rester debout. Voyant que Severine ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la conversation, il tenta de prendre la parole. Inutile de rajouter que le silence pesant ajouté à l'ambiance lugubre de la pièce mettait le « professeur » très mal à l'aise.

-Sympa cette pièce, dit-il en observant de nouveau les alentours. Je suis sûr que Tim Burton serait ravi de l'utiliser dans un de ses films...

-Je prend cela pour un compliment.

Severine leva un sourcil, amusée. De toute évidence, Potter ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et semblait se demander si son interlocutrice plaisantait ou s'il devait au contraire bien choisir ses mots, afin de ne pas attiser sa colère.

-Alors, reprit-il. De quoi tu veux parler ?

-Un imbécile aurait compris de quoi je veux parler. A moins qu'un individu officiellement mort se présentant sous les traits d'un professeur de Défense te paraisse être une chose banale ?

Potter se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Oui...Bon, ben, je vais t'expliquer ce que je fais là, alors.

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, en effet.

Après la haine fulgurante qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec Potter lors de leur rencontre avec Voldemort, elle avait doucement mais sûrement réussi à reprendre son sang froid. Maintenant, elle voyait plutôt cet entretien avec son vieil ennemi comme une occasion exceptionnelle de l'humilier au delà de la mort. Elle s'assit donc plus confortablement dans son siège et écouta le récit de James, prête à le rabaisser à la moindre phrase Potteriennement stupide.

-Alors voilà, commença Potter. Je suis en quelque sorte venu ici pour veiller sur toi (Severine leva un sourcil) Ne fais pas cette tête là, cette idée n'était sûrement pas de moi !

-Laisse moi deviner...Encore une brillante idée de Albus-j'adore les idées complètement foireuses- Dumbledore ?

-Heu...non...Enfin, pas tout à fait. Quand tu es parti revivre ton ancienne vie, Albus est de suite retourné au Paradis.

-Tssk.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit-elle tout en pensant qu'une personne aussi rationnelle qu'elle avait encore du mal à assimiler la notion de « paradis » et « enfer ».

Potter cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

-Je continue. Lorsqu'Albus est revenu, nous étions toujours entrain de débattre sur toi.

-Comme c'est touchant.

-Arrête de m'interrompre pour rien dire, ça me perturbe ! ...Bref, ou j'en étais ...Ha oui. Certains pensaient en fait que te permettre de revivre ta vie, en te souvenant plus ou moins bien de la première, était une très mauvaise idée.

-Je le sais déjà, Potter. Albus m'a expliqué que bon nombre de personnes se sont opposés à ma...heu..._seconde chance_.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Ceux qui voulaient te voir rôtir directement en Enfer ne débattaient plus à ton sujet depuis longtemps.

La Griffondor resta silencieuse. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à Potter qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Je parle de nous, des personnes qui étaient favorables à ta résurrection. Nous étions tous d'accord pour t'accorder une autre chance, mais nous n'avions pas discuté de la forme qu'elle prendrait. Nous avons laissé ce choix à Albus. Et lorsqu'il est revenu, après t'avoir parlé, il nous à raconté qu'il t'avait renvoyé dans le passé, sous des traits différents, afin de réussir à t'apprécier toi même. A ce moment, Lily s'est levée et à exposé son profond désaccord avec la décision de Albus.

Severine, incapable de cacher sa surprise, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Lily ? Jamais elle ne l'aurait crue capable de s'opposer au directeur. Elle qui est toujours si douce...Elle devait avoir une excellente raison.

-Lily s'est opposée au directeur ?

James ricana.

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, _perroquet_. (grognement de Severine). Lily avait peur que cela ne soit trop dangereux, que tu risquerais trop de modifier le passé, et ainsi le futur. Cela pourrait tout chambouler, et au mieux, te tuer, au pire, provoquer la fin du monde. Plusieurs personnes, dont Rémus, approuvèrent. Lily réfléchit donc à un autre moyen de te donner cette seconde chance, qui ne te ferait pas revenir dans le passé. Après plusieurs minutes, ils réussirent à trouver cette autre option. Malheureusement, il était trop tard, ta vie en tant que Severine Rogers avait déjà commencée. Mais Lily ne voulait pas te laisser tomber.

Severine remarqua que les sourcils de Potter s'étaient froncés. Était-il jaloux?

James secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une pensée désagréable, puis reprit son récit en commençant de longs vas et viens à travers la salle.

-Donc...heu...Ha oui. Il a été décidé, après de nombreuses autres délibérations, que je descendrais sur terre - à ton époque - sous les traits d'un professeur de Défense, afin de non seulement t'empêcher de trop modifier le passé – et je pense avoir réussi, même si bien sûr, il y a des choses qui ont été naturellement modifiées par ta venue, mais rien qui ne soit encore vraiment dangereux – mais également de te soumettre à un dilemme...

Severine s'était maintenant avancée sur le devant de son siège, les mains encrées dans ses accoudoirs, sentant le pire arrivé.

Potter se passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis prit son inspiration.

-Severus Rogue. Cela fait maintenant une année scolaire que tu vis sous les traits de Severine Rogers. Tu peux soit choisir de conserver cette vie, en jurant que tu feras ton possible pour ne rien modifier de trop important – par exemple mon mariage avec Lily, hmm ? - ou soit...

-Par pitié, Potter, arrête de faire durer le suspense et dis moi !

-Soit...Et bien...Tu peux choisir l'autre option, celle que Lily a envisagée comme moins dangereuse. Tu peux reprendre ta vie là où tu l'a laissée.

La pièce replongea alors dans le silence. Severine n'arrivait pas à le croire...Reprendre sa vie! Elle pourrait ainsi s'assurer personnellement de la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au lieu de s'être fait tuée aussi bêtement par un serpent...

-Mais il y a une condition.

-Ha. Cela m'aurait étonné, pesta -t- elle.

-Si tu reprends ta vie, ça signifie que tu ne meurs pas. Or, la règle de l'humanité stipule bien que c'est « une vie pour une vie ». Ce qui veut dire que si tu vis, quelqu'un d'autre dois mourir.

Elle analysa rapidement cette nouvelle règle.

-Je peux choisir cette personne ?

Si s'était le cas, son choix était déjà fait. Elle tuerais Voldemort et revivrait non pas en tant que Severus Rogue, Ex Mangemort-professeur de potion-professeur de Défense-Directeur de Poudlard, mais en tant que Severus Rogue, sauveur inconditionnel du monde sorcier. Oui, ça sonnait pas mal...

-Tu rêves en couleur, Servilus! C'est le fait d'être blonde qui t'empêche de penser, ou t'as toujours été comme ça ?

-Hi-la-rant.

James ricana, puis reprit.

-Non, tu ne peux pas tuer qui tu veux. Cela se fera tout seul. Pas vraiment au hasard, mais plutôt dans la continuité des choses.

Il se passa la main sur le menton, et leva le nez au ciel. Si ce n'était pas impossible, Severine jurerait qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je suppose...commença le jeune homme, oui, je suppose que quelqu'un se sacrifiera pour te sauver... Sinon, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais survivre.

-...Si ton hypothèse est la bonne – ce qui serait assez miraculeux- la personne qui mourra à ma place sera forcément quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans les parages, lorsque Nagini m'a égorgé.

James hocha la tête.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru alors Severine.

-Juste pour information, demanda James, qui, à ton avis, serait assez maboule pour se faire tuer par un serpent géant à ta place ? Qui était dans les parages quand tu t'es fait tué ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Les évènements de cette terrible nuit lui revinrent en tête. Elle était sûre d'une chose : Harry Potter avait assisté à sa mort, sûrement caché dans un recoin sombre de la cabane hurlante. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite approché de son corps ensanglanté, puis avait recueilli ses pensées. La dernière chose que Severine se souvenait était d'avoir plongé ses yeux dans le regard confus de Harry. De la confusion. Pas de la haine, ou de la joie comme elle s'y était attendu – après tout, Harry était sensé détesté Severus Rogue autant que Voldemort- non, juste de la confusion. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas_ si heureux _de voir son ex professeur mort.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Personne n'ignorait la propension qu'avait Harry à risquer sa vie pour sauver les autres. Severine ne savait pas du tout pourquoi le garçon qu'elle avait tant haï, et qui l'avait haïe en retour, la sauverait, mais elle en était persuadée.

Ses rêves étranges prenaient enfin un sens. Si elle choisissait la deuxième option, s'était bien Harry qui serait sacrifié.

Elle s'étonna elle même de sa détresse. Ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Sa vie valait bien mieux que celle de Harry-fils de James-Potter. Mais maintenant...

Elle s'était beaucoup remise en question cette année. Elle avait admis que Harry n'était pas le crétin arrogant que son père était. Elle avait simplement voulu le voir comme ça, parce que c'était plus facile que d'admettre les qualités du garçon, ce garçon qui représentait tout ce qui l'avait blessé dans la vie.

Mais après avoir passé tant de temps avec Severus, elle s'était bien rendu compte de ses erreurs, et peut-être que la meilleure « seconde chance » qu'on pourrait lui donner après tout, serait de revoir Harry, et de se rattraper. Mais cette option était inenvisageable.

Soit elle continuait à vivre dans son passé en tentant de percevoir toutes les qualités de son jeune moi, soit elle se faisait sauver de Nagini et reprenait son ancienne vie, mais Harry se faisait tuer.

-Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, déclara gravement Potter.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre au détriment de Harry. Pas après tout ce qui avait été fait pour que le garçon survive. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, juste par pur égoïsme.

Mais en même temps...L'idée de redevenir Severus était _très_ tentante.

Elle recomposa un visage impassible, puis prit sa décision :

-Je décide de rester Severine Rogers, et de tirer un trait définitif sur mon ancienne vie.

La réaction de James valait presque le coup de rester une fille pour le restant de ses jours.

-Ha oui ? ...Alors là, tu m'épate ! Jamais j'aurais cru que quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste...

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Lily, menti -t-elle, Lily n'étant qu'un facteur mineur dans sa décision. Je ne pouvais pas tuer son f-

Le jeune homme parut surpris, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ? C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de te proposer cette autre option ! Elle serait très heureuse que tu reprenne ta vie !

La jeune fille en avait peut-être trop dit. Manifestement, James n'avait pas compris que la vie de Harry aurait été compromise si elle avait choisit la deuxième proposition.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Lily, dit-elle pour se rattraper. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre de nouveau sans elle.

_Ce qui est à moitié vrai,_ pensa-t-elle, sans remarquer l'expression figée de son interlocuteur.

Elle le vit simplement froncer ses sourcils broussailleux, ce qu'elle prit pour une manifestation de colère. Mais lorsque Potter ouvrit la bouche, il n'y avait pas une once de haine dans sa voix. Il semblait plutôt...conciliant.

-Je...bredouilla-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu'elle comptait autant pour toi...

Bien que surprise, Severine choisit le mépris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as toujours détesté, non ?

-Non...Enfin, oui, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais autant.

Son ton était à présent franchement hésitant. James Potter était hésitant. Mieux, James Potter cherchait ses mots. La justice existe !

Tandis que le jeune fille jubilait intérieurement, le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et se mit à suivre vaguement du doigt les petits espaces entre les pierres du mur. Soudain, après quelques secondes de pur silence, il ouvrit la bouche :

- ...Je pensais que tu étais avec elle juste pour me faire enrager, et comme je savais que Lily t'appréciait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à cause de toi...Si j'avais su que tu serais prêt à laisser toute ta vie de côté pour elle, jamais je n'aurais été aussi...

-Stupide ? Immature ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac, sans une once de compassion pour son ennemi de toujours.

-J'allais dire mesquin, mais ça colle aussi.

-Malheureusement, non, puisque pour être mesquin, il faut un minimum d'intelligence.

-Ha oui? Pourtant toi, tu arrive bien à être ET mesquin, ET stupide !

Severine aurait bien répondu quelque chose, mais elle était bien trop heureuse pour penser à une réplique cinglante. Après tout, Potter s'était excusé de sept années de torture envers enfant innocent... Bon...Il n'avait pas clairement dit qu'il était désolé, mais la Griffondor l'interpréta comme ça. Victoire ! V-I-C-T-O-I-R-E ! ViiiIIIICtoiiiire ! Et tant pis si Potter était maintenant aux bord des larmes, attristé par sa propre bêtise! C'est encore mieux !VICTOIRE ! Youpi tralala !

-Heu, ça va ? Demanda James alors que Severine affichait un air un peu vague, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi que l'on a choisit pour délivrer le message ?

La jeune fille avait un peu surpris James, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur aussi brutalement. Reprenant ses esprits, il répondit :

-Il y a plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que, avec Sirius, nous étions les deux personnes favorables à ta seconde chance qui te détestions le plus. Nous ne risquions pas d'essayer de faire quoique ce soit pour que la vie de Severus soit meilleure. Tu penses bien que si on avait envoyé...heu...Lily , justement, elle aurait, peut-être même inconsciemment, modifié des choses afin que tu ne répètes pas les mêmes erreurs.

-Possible, trancha-t-elle pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sentimentalisme. Et la deuxième raison ?

-La deuxième raison, et la raison pour laquelle on m'a choisit moi et pas Sirius, était que je te devais des excuses et des remerciements. Sirius aussi, je te l'accorde, mais moi plus particulièrement.

James attendit une quelconque remarque sarcastico-Snapienne, mais elle ne vint pas. Il baissa la tête, inspira, et dit d'une seule traite :

- Pardon pour m'être comporté d'une manière aussi horrible avec toi, et merci d'avoir veillé sur Harry – à ta manière – durant toutes ces années,

Le silence se fit à nouveau, puis Severine murmura, après avoir lutté pour ne pas montrer son immense satisfaction, un froid « de rien ».

James hocha la tête, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux (une fois de plus).

-Bon...tout est dit...Je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de partir.

-Très bonne idée.

James aurait dû être fâché après cette réplique, mais, à la grande surprise de Severine, il lui rendit un petit sourire.

Une lumière aveuglante entoura alors le jeune homme, qui continuait de sourire.

-Adieux, Rogue. J'espère que j'aurais encore l'occasion de me disputer avec toi au Paradis, alors t'as intérêt à t'aimer, okay ?

Il n'eut comme seule réponse un grognement inaudible. James contemplait ses bras, qui devenaient de plus en plus translucides. Puis ses jambes, son torse. Pour finir, seule sa tête semblait encore faite de chair et de sang.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Tu lui manque. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour elle. Pour Lily. Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre parler de toi toute la journée...

-Attends! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! Po-

Il y eut alors une explosion lumineuse. Lorsque Severine rouvrit les yeux, James avait disparu.

Aussitôt, la pièce replongea dans la pénombre, laissant la jeune fille repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

-Ha, contente de te revoir, Severine. Où est le professeur Plott ?

-Hm. Il a préféré partir. Trop peur de recroiser Voldemort dans un couloir sombre, je suppose.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Lily, Severus, Dampell et Severine s'étaient échappés de la salle sur demande. Ils étaient à présent dans la grande salle, profitant d'un goûter bien mérité.

-Ça risque pas, reprit Severus avec mépris. On a même pas eu besoin d'alerter Dumbledore. Lorsque nous sommes allés dans son bureau, il était déjà au courant de tout, et nous a dit que Voldemort n'était plus un danger pour le moment.

Severine hocha gravement la tête. « pour le moment » était la phrase adéquat.

-Après...

Dampell s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Lily donner de grands coups de couteau dans sa pomme, manifestement dans le but de la couper en quartiers. Severus haussa un sourcil, se demandant sûrement pourquoi son camarde paraissait si pâle et stressé, et lui incita à reprendre la parole.

-Oui, pardon...J'ai été distrait, reprit-il en lança un regard paniqué à Lily. Donc, après, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que la salle n'allait pas être détruite, puisque le mal avait été empêché. Il a ajouté que cette salle serait l'une des pièces secrètes de Poudlard, que les élèves devront la trouver par eux même s'ils voulaient profiter de ses bienfaits, et qu'à partir de maintenant, elle serait officiellement appelée « Salle sur Demande ».

Severine hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle n'avait rien appris de nouveau, elle savait bien que la salle ne serait pas détruite. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas était pourquoi Albus les avait laissé face au danger. Elle était sûre que le directeur les avait vu dans le couloir...

Bien décidée à connaître la réponse, elle se leva de sa table, grogna un bref « je reviens » aux autres, puis se précipita à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Elle murmura sèchement le mot de passe dit « stable » que seuls les professeurs connaissaient et qui permettaient d'entrer dans le bureau d'Albus sans connaître de mot de passe officiel, et gravit les marches qui menaient au vieil homme.

-Severus ! J'attendais votre visite. La journée à été bonne ?

-Oui, très, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Tant mieux...Alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Je voulais vous demand...

Elle s'interrompit. Quelque chose n'allait pas : Albus ne lui avait pas proposé de sucreries. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout...du tout, du tout. Ho non...Voilà qu'elle commençait à paniquer...Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer... En même temps, on ne pouvait pas ressortir de vingt ans d'espionnage et ne pas être paranoïaque... Une myriade d'hypothèses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres envahirent alors son pauvre cerveau torturé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Albus ? Que c'était Voldemort qui savait très bien qu'elle se rendrait dans ce bureau après le combat? Et maintenant, il voulait la tuer...ou...ou la torturer? Ou l'engager ? Ou la violer? Ou les quatre en même temps? Et personne ne pourrait l'entendre hurler, et personne ne viendrait à son secours, et les autres Mangemorts débarqueraient, Lucius, Bellatrix, et tout, et ils se joindraient à la fête, et elle ne pourrait rien faire à part attendre que l'orgie Mangemorienne passe, et...

-Vous avez l'air tendu, Severus. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« lemon » fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire.

Albus parut déconcerté, se demandant ce que la Griffondor entendait exactement par « lemon », puis se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autre chose, il lui demanda :

-Ha oui, pardon. Un bonbon au citron ?

Et alors Voldemort la forcerait à danser le french cancan nue sur une musique électro ,et Bellatrix rirait, et... ...Une minute...Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

-Severus? Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

La jeune fille emmagasina l'information, afficha un air hagard, secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits, puis foudroya le directeur du regard, avant prendre une grande inspiration et de hurler :

-NON ALBUS JE NE VEUX PAS, JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU ET JE NE VOUDRAIS JAMAIS DE BONBONS AU CITRON ! ...Mais n'oubliez pas de m'en proposer pour ma propre santé mentale s'il vous plaît.

Albus éclata de rire alors que Severine lui ordonna de lui donner un grand verre d'eau. Le directeur obéit, puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Bon je disais donc, reprit-elle après s'être remise de ses émotions, que je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas empêché d'aller combattre Voldemort lorsque vous nous avez vu dans le couloir. L'idée qu'un psychopathe puisse être un danger potentiel pour des enfants de onze ans ne vous avez pas effleuré l'esprit ? Ou avez vous espéré que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous laisserait gentiment repartir en compagnie de Waylon Dampell ?

-Bien sûr que non, Severus. Je voulais simplement vous laisser une chance de faire vos preuves. Et puis, je n'ai pas douté une seconde de votre potentiel. Je savais que vous réussiriez.

-Et donc, tout naturellement, ces simples suppositions vous on permis de prendre le risque de nous exposer au danger...Très professionnel de votre part.

-Severus, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je n'avais pris aucune précaution ! Durant tout ce temps, j'étais évidement en train de vous surveiller, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème !

-Ha. J'ignorais que de voir deux enfants ligotés et projetés contre un mur ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie « problèmes ».

-De_ réels_ problèmes, Severus. Je vous assure que vous ne couriez aucun risque.

Non convaincue, Severine fit le tour du bureau du directeur, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Albus agissait de la sorte. Lors de la première année de Harry, le vieux sorcier savait pertinemment qu'il courait après la Pierre Philosophale. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé faire...Il faisait décidément trop confiance à ses élèves.

-Autre chose, Severus ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûr? Je n'ai pas croisé le professeur Plott. Savez vous où il est ?

-Il a préféré démissionné. Après ce qui s'est passé, cela peut se comprendre.

Albus hocha la tête, mais Severine savait que le directeur ne la croyait pas. Bah, peu importe. Après tout, elle aussi avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

-Très bien, alors. Au revoir, Severus.

Severine tourna les talons, et avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau, Dumbledore l'interpella.

-Si vous voulez parler de quoique ce soit...A propos du professeur Plo-

-Non professeur.

Puis elle regagna la Grande Salle, inconsciente du sourire chaleureux que lui avait adressé Albus.

* * *

Le reste de l'année se déroula sans aucun incident notable. Minerva avait remplacé le professeur Plott, du moins jusqu'aux vacances, et toutes les premières années furent appelées à passer leurs examens finals.

Severus avait été fort satisfait lorsqu'il apprit que les notes de Potter et Black en Défense avaient fortement baissé depuis la disparition de Plott. Severine sut enfin pourquoi Dampell avait été réparti à Serpentard : apparemment, le jeune garçon avait un goût fort prononcé pour la tricherie et autres anti-sèches. Il profitait même de son air innocent pour gagner la confiance des enseignants.

Lupin eut les meilleurs résultats de toutes les premières années, suivi de très près par Severine et une Serdaigle, une certaine Thalia Sinistra. Lily s'en tira très bien également, et Severus réussit même à avoir une bonne note en Quidditch : Mégare Adams avait voulu donner une bonne leçon à Severus en lui lançant un sort qui le déstabiliserait et le ferait tomber de son balai. Seulement, en évitant le sort, Severus avait foncé par inadvertance vers les gradins en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, ce qui lui permit d'attraper le Vif d'Or au bout de 7 minutes de jeu, un record. Conscient de sa nullité en vol, il avait tout de même décliné l'offre de Mme Bibine qui lui avait demandé d'intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard l'année suivante.

Pettigrow avait lui aussi eut droit à son heure de gloire, puisqu'il gagna la médaille du plus mauvais étudiant de l'année, et ce malgré les cours de soutient de ses amis Maraudeurs.

Les examens finis, les discutions se firent beaucoup plus légères, avec les vacances comme principal sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites cet été, demanda Lily, allongée dans les hautes herbes de Poudlard.

-'Sais pas...rien, je suppose, répondit Severus qui était allongé face au Lac Noir, caressant la surface de l'eau de ses longs doigts fins. Peut-être que ma mère va partir chez ses parents.

-Quoi ? S'écria Lily en se relevant, horrifiée. Ta mère va te laisser seul avec ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être...De toute façon, ça ne fera pas une grande différence...Qu'elle soit là ou pas, mon père agit toujours de la même manière avec moi...Arrête de tripoter mes cheveux, Dampell.

Dampell s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Désolée, dit-il en rougissant. C'est un réflexe. Quand je vois des cheveux, j'ai envie de mettre mes mains dedans.

-Tu vas presque me faire regretter de t'avoir sauvé, ricana le Serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

Dampell lui donna une petite tape amicale. Severus l'éclaboussa avec l'eau du lac.

-Pitié, épargnez nous ce spectacle pathétique, dit Severine, debout, les bras croisés, le nez froncé.

Les deux enfants cessèrent leur jeu, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Lily. Elle fit tout de même un peu moins la maligne lorsque Severus la souleva et fit mine de la balancer dans le lac.

-A la une, à la deux...

-Non, NON Sev', ARRETE !

Elle n'était cependant pas très crédible puisqu'elle avait l'air de s'amuser autant que Severus.

Elle entreprit alors de chatouiller son ami, qui relâcha sa prise en se tordant de rire. Lily profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour se jeter sur lui.

-Je vais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, Mwouhahahaha !

-Non...hahahaha! Je ne supporte pas...hahahahaha! Les chat hahah! touilles !

Impuissante, Severine regarda la scène d'un air amusé. Elle se rappelait très bien de ses moments de pur bonheur qu'elle et Lily avait partagés. Elle était d'ailleurs très reconnaissante envers Lily de n'avoir jamais divulguer sa plus grande faiblesse. La personne qui avait inventé les chatouilles devait brûler en enfer.

-Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas, demanda doucement Dampell. Si tu es Severus, tu devrais apprécier, non ?

Elle leva les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ou tu pars en vacances ?

Comme prévu, le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait avec sa famille.

-Et toi, demanda- t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ou tu partais ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

La vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce que les Rogers avaient prévu pour les vacances. Ils l'avaient dit à Severus dans une lettre, mais le Serpentard avait préféré ne rien lui dire, histoire de garder la surprise.

Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la scène qui se présentait devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent chaud de ce 29 juin. Le soleil couchant sur le sombre lac aux profondeurs impénétrables offrait une vue magnifique. Les éclats de rire de Severus et Lily venaient ajouter une touche de pureté enfantine au décor. C'était le genre d'instant de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'on ne voulait jamais voir finir, et que l'on gardait généralement en mémoire durant toute sa vie.

Alors Severine ferma les yeux. Elle était parfaitement consciente que cette année n'était que le commencement, que de nombreux problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon, derrière la perfection de ce paysage. Mais pour un moment, juste un moment, elle fit comme si elle ne savait pas. Comme si elle était une étudiante de fin de première année comme les autres.

Elle aurait tout le temps de s'inquiéter plus tard.

Après tout, elle n'avait que douze ans...

* * *

**FIN de la première année. A plus tard pour le round 2 !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Voilà, en ce premier septembre, aussi connu sous le nom de rentrée sorcière, je vous propose le premier chapitre de la deuxième année. Bonne rentrée à tous...**

* * *

Little Wining était une charmante petite ville, comme il y en a beaucoup en Angleterre. Les habitants prenaient plaisir à se balader le long de ses ruelles, et à admirer les rangées de petites maisonnettes fleuries aux façades blanches. En plein centre ville, en face de la mairie, se trouvait un square souvent illuminé par les rires des enfants qui s'y amusaient. Le cinéma jouait sans cesse les films les plus récents à des prix plus qu'abordables, à la plus grande joie des adolescents, et la bibliothèque regorgeait de livres anciens et passionnant, sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. N'importe quel étranger dirait que cette ville est sans aucun doute la commune la plus chaleureuse qui soit. Le seul endroit qui portait ombrage à la luminosité de ce quartier était une sombre impasse située à gauche du stade nautique. Personne, mis à part les riverains, n'osaient s'y aventurer, et les parents interdisaient à leurs progénitures de jouer avec le seul enfant qui y vivait.

C'était un enfant seul et délaissé des autres. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il habitait la maison la plus délabrée de l'Impasse du Tisseur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Les grilles de la barrière grinçaient au moindre coup de vent, et le jardin, pourtant vaste, semblait avoir été laissé à l'abandon. Les fleurs aux fenêtres n'avaient pas dû être arrosées depuis plusieurs années, et des tuiles manquaient au toit taillé en forme de pointe. D'une manière globale, la maison aurait fait un fantastique décor de film d'horreur.

La seule source de lumière provenait de la plus petite des fenêtres, celle située en haut à gauche de la façade grise.

Si l'on y prêtait un peu plus attention, on pouvait apercevoir le jeune garçon d'environ douze ans, figé dans une expression de concentration intense.

Mais personne ne prêtait jamais attention à Severus. Il n'était que le « sale morveux des Rogue ». Il n'avait_ aucune _importance.

Et pourtant... Severus était tellement plus intéressant que les autres gamins du quartier! Et surtout, tellement plus _spécial_...

Car en effet, Severus Rogue était loin d'être un garçon ordinaire : il était un sorcier.

Et d'ailleurs, il était présentement en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Car, comme tous les enfants de son âge, il allait à l'école. Mais une école particulière, puisque c'était une école de sorcellerie. Et bien qu'il était plutôt bon élève, il était une vraie buse en Métamorphose.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il buttait sur la même équation. En primaire, lorsqu'il étudiait encore les matières classiques, les maths étaient sa bête noire. Pourtant, il était plutôt intelligent – voir très intelligent - et aimait faire preuve de logique dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais aussi réfléchit qu'il était, il n'avait jamais eut ce que l'on appelle « la logique des maths ». Étant quelqu'un à la personnalité complexe, il aimait entretenir ce mythe et ne faisait jamais dans la simplicité. Or en mathématiques, le raisonnement le plus simple est souvent le bon.

Bref, il avait été très heureux de troquer la trigonométrie contre les potions, et était donc tombé de haut lors du premier discours du professeur MacGonagall, qui avait très fièrement annoncé que la Métamorphose faisait appel aux mêmes raisonnements que les Mathématiques Moldus. En gros, ceux qui étaient mauvais en maths seraient forcément mauvais en Métamorphose. Et ça n'avait pas loupé.

Severus fixait intensément sa copie blanche, comme s'il espérait que les réponses allaient apparaître d'elles mêmes. Son crayon de papier tournoyait dans sa main droite et il se mordait la joue à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Jusque là, ses devoirs ne lui avaient pas posés trop de problèmes. Une demie heure pour les Potions, sa matière de prédilection, trois quarts d'heure pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une heure pour la botanique et les sortilèges, ( pas une seconde de perdue pour le vol), et enfin une heure et quart pour l'histoire de la magie. Mais la Métamorphose !

Il jeta alors rageusement son crayon sur son bureau, se disant qu'il perdait son temps, que de toute manière, ça n'avait jamais servi à personne de savoir changer une allumette en aiguille, et qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire, à savoir dire « au revoir » à Lily avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances.

Il allait ranger ses devoirs dans un classeur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il s'empressa de cacher son énoncé sous une feuille remplie de petits dessins gribouillés à la va vite lors de ses innombrables heures d'ennui, puis reprit son crayon en faisant mine de dessiner.

-Entrez, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Le garçon soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit se profiler la fine silhouette de sa mère.

C'était une femme plutôt grande, aux cheveux noirs et aux sourcils épais. Son visage cireux, quoique jeune, présentait de nombreux rides creusés par des années de souffrance. Ses yeux sans vie, encadrés de cernes, semblaient sans cesse implorer de l'aide.

-Ho, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

-Rien, rien, dit-elle d'une voix morne. Je voulais simplement...

-Prendre de mes nouvelles ? Termina son fils en levant un sourcil.

Eileen sourit faiblement en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du bureau.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait, rugit Severus en se levant de sa chaise.

Il alla se réfugier dans un coin de sa chambre, et croisa les bras.

Il aimait cette chambre. Elle ne lui avait peut-être apporté qu'un très mince refuge durant son enfance, mais cela lui suffisait. C'était le seul endroit de la maison où il se sentait chez lui. Où il pouvait lire, seul, durant des heures et des heures, et ce sans être trop dérangé.

Elle n'était peut-être pas très grande, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour une seule personne. Le sol était fait d'un vieux parquet qui grinçait au moindre pas, et les murs étaient entièrement nus. Lorsqu'on entrait par la porte, la première chose qui était visible était la fenêtre qui donnait vers la rue, située au dessus du bureau en bois, seul coin de la chambre ayant échappé à la maniaquerie de Severus. Diverses feuilles de papier s'y entremêlaient avec des boîtes de biscuit pour chauve-souris et des parchemins usagés. Les stylos, les feutres, les crayons et les plumes s'entassaient dans un tout petit pot à crayon de couleur noir.

Le lit était collé au mur de gauche. Il paraissait plutôt confortable, comparé au reste de la pièce. Un gros livre intitulé « l'Occlumencie expliquée aux jeunes sorciers » y était posé, ouvert à une page bien précise. A côté du lit, se trouvait une vieille table de chevet en bois, sur laquelle reposait sûrement l'objet le plus important aux yeux de Severus : une photographie sorcière. Chaque année, Hagrid, le Garde-Chasse, prenait en photo les groupes d'amis de première et dernière année. Lorsque les élèves finissaient leurs études, ils repartaient donc avec un souvenir d'eux et de leurs amis à leur entrée et à leur sortie de Poudlard. Sur la photo de Severus, on pouvait donc le voir en compagnie d'une mignonne petite rousse aux yeux magnifiquement verts qui le prenait lui et une autre fille, blonde au regard froid, par les épaules. Un peu plus en retrait, il y avait un jeune garçon, qui, bien qu'il avait de toute évidence onze ou douze ans, en paraissait neuf. Tous (oui, même la blonde) avaient l'air très heureux. Severus n'était pas vraiment sûr de considérer Severine Rogers et Waylon Dampell comme des amis, mais peu lui importait. Il aimait cette photo.

Le jeune garçon fut tiré de ses pensées par la douce voix de sa mère.

-Tu fais tes devoirs de Métamorphose ?

-De toute évidence.

Il sourit machinalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'il disait souvent cette phrase... Lily s'était un jour gentiment moquée de lui, en le comparant aux héros de série télévisé qui ont souvent une phrase récurrente. Sur le coup, il avait un peu montré les dents, mais avec le recul, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose.

-Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. J'étais assez douée en Métamorphose...

-Non merci. Maintenant, si tu pouvais sortir...

Eileen sembla réfléchir à la demande de son fils, puis finit par acquiescer.

-Oui, bien sûr...(elle se rapprocha de la porte). Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai en bas...

Puis la femme sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte. Severus pinça les lèvres et alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, et réfléchit.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement de sa mère. D'un côté, elle ne levait pas le petit doigt lorsqu' il se faisait battre par son père, mais de l'autre, elle se montrait plutôt gentille avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Pour Severus, ce n'était pas ça, _aimer_.

Il se redressa et prit une feuille et un crayon. Il commença alors à gribouiller tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'imagina, en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, à sa sortie de Poudlard. Là, il aura enfin le droit d'user de la magie hors de l'école, et il pourrait alors se venger de Tobias. De toutes ces années de torture et de peur, de larmes et de cris.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un sorcier noir. Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais rien de lui empêchait d'avoir de temps en temps recours à une sorte de magie plus sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Même Dumbledore, le plus grands des bons sorciers, devait avoir des choses à se reprocher... Allez...Un seul petit sortilège impardonnable, histoire de faire payer ce cher Tobby...

Non, ça n'allait pas. S'il usait de serait-ce que d'un seul impardonnable, il risquait de finir à Azkaban. Et Lily ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il allait donc devoir se créer lui même un sortilège. Un qui soit à la hauteur de figurer dans la liste des impardonnable.

Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire...Peut-être que Severine pourrait l'aider ?

_Severine_...Sûrement la personne la plus mystérieuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. La plus détestable, aussi. Et dire que certains leur trouvaient quelques traits de ressemblance...

Il repensa alors au séjour qu'il avait passé chez elle. Comment, alors qu'ils ne s'appréciaient même pas, avaient-ils pu passer leurs vacances de Noël ensemble ?

Severine agissait bizarrement avec lui. Tout semblait montrer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et pourtant, elle avait l'air de faire son possible pour l'aider, aussi bien à l'école que dans la vie. Comme une sorte de guide qui veillerait sur lui – à sa manière. Comme...un _ange gardien_ ?

Une chose était sûre, elle connaissait _tout_ de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Severus n'en savait rien mais il comptait bien le découvrir.

Que lui avait-elle dit à propos de Eileen, déjà ? Qu'elle l'aimait mais que la peur de son mari portait ombrage à cet amour ? En y repensant, c'était plausible. Peut-être était-il trop dur avec sa mère...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son devoir de Métamorphose. Il le sortit de son classeur, prit son courage à deux mains et descendit au salon.

* * *

-Titoou ?

-Par Merlin! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Tu m'as donné un prénom – horrible, certes – mais maintenait, assume et appelle-moi « Severine » !

Severine en avait vraiment raz le bol de ces vacances qui n'en finissaient pas. Heureusement, c'était déjà le mois d'août, et il n'y avait plus que trois semaines avant la rentrée.

Ses « parents » avaient décidé de partir quelques semaines dans un village de vacances situé au bord de l'océan Atlantique, dans les Landes. La jeune fille avait eut beau pester, crier, hurler qu'elle préférait passer ses vacances sur la Lune avec Dumbledore plutôt que dans un village de vacances aux animations stupides, Mr et Mme Rogers n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Leur fille était bien trop jeune pour rester seule deux semaines à la maison, et ils n'allaient sûrement pas annuler leurs vacances coûteuses à cause d'une crise d'adolescence.

_La crise d'adolescence_. Ces malheureuses excuses de figures parentales avaient osé mettre ça sur le dos de la crise d'adolescence. Si seulement ils savaient qu'elle était en vérité un Maître de Potion-Ex Mangemort de trente cinq ans (bon, d'accord, trente sept, mais les gens ne sont pas obligés de la savoir), ils tomberaient sûrement de haut.

Bref, malgré ses protestations, elle avait dû supporter deux semaines de spectacles confectionnés par des animateurs au quotient intellectuel à peine plus élevé que celui de Sirius Black. Quinze jours de pétanque, « d'apéro », de barbecue, de tournoi de beach volley, de match de water polo à la piscine, et comble de l'horreur, de bronzette sur la plage. Et évidemment, sa peau avait beau être aussi blanche que celle de Severus, elle, elle _bronzait_ au soleil. Résultat,son teint délicieusement diaphane avait viré au café au lait. Sa « mère » ne cessait de répéter qu'elle avait de la chance de brunir et non pas de cramer comme la plupart des peaux blanches, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Plus jamais elle n'irait au soleil de sa vie.

Le pire avait été lorsque Mr Rogers l'avait inscrite à une activité du « club pré-ado ». Elle avait évidemment refusé d'y aller mais comme son "père" lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait le choix entre ça et la plage, et qu'il faisat au moins 40°C à l'ombre, elle avait fini par accepter.

Ce fut sans doute la pire expérience de sa seconde vie. Inutile de revenir sur ce douloureux souvenir.

Pour conclure, en dépit du redoutable voyage en avion, (le fait de savoir que sa vie était entre les mains d'un crétin de pilote Moldu ne l'avait que très peu rassurée), elle fut plus que ravie de regagner sa maison. Elle défit très vite ses bagages et se précipita dans le laboratoire de potion de sa mère. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Après avoir renoué avec les chaudrons, elle monta dans sa chambre, prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et se cala dans son fauteuil violet, une tasse de thé posée sur un des accoudoirs. Les devoirs de vacances attendrons. De toute manière, elle n'aurait guerre besoin de plus d'une heure pour en venir à bout. Après tout, il y a quelques années de cela, c'était elle qui faisait les énoncés de ces devoirs !

Elle en était déjà à la moitié du livre lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose gratter à sa fenêtre. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la petite chauve-souris couiner derrière les doubles vitrages.

-Burton ?

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa la chauve-souris de Severus voleter dans sa chambre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son ancien-moi lui écrirait pendant les vacances. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas son genre.

Elle caressa distraitement la tête de Burton et lu le papier qu'elle lui tendait :

_Bonjour Rogers,_

_J'ai suivit ton conseil, tu sais, lorsque tu me disais de ne pas juger ma mère trop sévèrement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai choisit de t'écouter et d'arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais les choses se sont vraiment arrangées entre nous. Elle a accepté de m'emmener avec elle chez mes grands parents à la campagne. C'était très légèrement tendu, comme tu peux t'en douter, mais cela valait mieux que de passer deux mois seul avec Tobias. _

_...Voilà que je commence à être sentimental... Pff...Il y a des jours où je me déteste vraiment. _

_Bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai reçu une lettre de Lily. Elle fête son anniversaire la semaine prochaine, et tu es évidemment invitée, à mon grand malheur. Elle ne t'a pas envoyé de carte car elle ne savait pas où tu était pendant les vacances, et elle s'en excuse. (tu lui diras bien que je t'ai communiqué ses excuses, elle ne me faisait pas trop confiance à ce sujet, va savoir pourquoi. Franchement, je suis du genre à ne jamais dire d'excuses ? ). Comme je rentre la semaine prochaine et que je ne passe pas très loin de chez toi, ma mère te propose de t'accompagner chez Lily. Je tiens bien à préciser que c'est _ma mère_ qui te le propose, et pas _moi_._

_Donc, si ta réponse est oui, déjà cela voudra dire que tu es décidée à me pourrir la vie même en vacances, mais tu serais surtout grée de m'envoyer très vite ta réponse (Burton sait où je suis; Et non, son nom n'a rien à voir avec une certaine boutique de vêtement. C'est biiiiien plus subtil que ça.)._

_Là, je mettrait bien une phrase hautement intelligente comme « affectueusement » ou « Gros Bisouuus ! » mais...non. _

_Severus Rogue. _

Severine ne put réprouver un petit sourire amusé. Severus avait beau clamer, crier dans toute sa lettre qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle, elle le (se ?) connaissait trop bien, et ce courrier était la preuve flagrante que le jeune Serpentard était loin de la détester.

En était-il de même pour elle ?

Oui, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle ne le détestait plus. Du moins pour l'instant. Ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien d'étonnant : elle n'avait commencé à se détester qu'à partir du jour où elle avait pris la marque. Le plus dur allait donc être de continuer à apprécier Severus même après son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts.

Le petit cri de Burton le ramena sur Terre. Elle devait prendre une décision en ce qui concernait la proposition d'Eileen.

Il était évidement hors de question de manquer l'anniversaire de Lily. Ce n'était pas qu'elle raffolait particulièrement des fêtes, mais Lily était tout de même sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que son absence la blesserait, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais en même temps, était-elle prête à revoir son ancienne mère ? Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que Severine avait compris les vrais sentiments d'Eileen, et qu'elle lui avait pardonné son manque d'attention envers elle, mais était-ce suffisant ?

-Ail !

Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Burton qui venait de lui mordre férocement les doigts.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en me faisant mal que je vais avoir envie de te faire plaisir en me dépêchant, bien au contraire...déclara-t-elle de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante.

La chauve-souris montra les dents mais Severine n'y prêta pas attention. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une chauve-souris d'aussi près, et elle se demanda pourquoi on l'avait toujours assimilée à cet animal. Ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun !

Elle sortit alors une feuille d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et se mit à écrire très brièvement qu'elle acceptait la proposition de Mme Rogue. Elle attacha la lettre à la patte de Burton, qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre laissée ouverte.

* * *

-Severus, nous sommes encore loin ?

-Heu...Et bien...Hum...Pour être franc, je ne reconnaît pas le quartier...

Eileen leva les yeux au ciel et baissa les épaules.

-C'est de ma faute, peut-être, si je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation ? S'offusqua le jeune garçon.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Severus. Seulement, tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'effort.

Severus poussa un cri rageur, qui voulait sûrement signifier que si sa mère osait encore faire un commentaire sur le sujet, il n'attendrait pas ses 17 ans pour lui jeter un sort très douloureux.

-Bon, excuse moi, le dit gentiment Eileen, qui évitait soigneusement toute dispute. Sommes nous dans la bonne ville, au moins ?

Severus regarda les alentours, énervé par sa propre incompétence.

-Severus !

-Mais j'en sais rien, d'accord ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ?

-Tout à fait ! Reprit-il tandis qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui. Si tu ne t'étais pas stupidement fait confisquer ta baguette magique par un gastéropode du nom de Tobias Rogue, tu aurais pu lancer un sort de repérage et alors là ça ferait looooongtemps qu'on ne tournerait plus en rond dans une imbécile de ville au nom aussi ridicule que son architecture !

Severus et sa mère se fixèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Eileen détourna le regard. Le jeune garçon eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir une larme au coin de ses yeux ternes.

Il fronça les sourcils, attristé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il approcha alors maladroitement sa main de l'épaule de sa mère, mais se ravisa avant qu'il n'ait pu la consoler. Il avait encore trop de mal à accepter ses sentiments.

-Bon, dit-il d'une voix froide, histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance, nous ferions mieux de demander notre chemin.

Eileen hocha la tête, et tout deux partirent en quête d'un habitant à interroger.

* * *

Severine avait déjà préparé ses affaires. Elle avait une petit valise verte dans laquelle étaient entassés ses vêtements Moldus, ainsi qu'une autre valise, plus grosse, qui regroupait son matériel scolaire. Little Wining étant bien plus proche de King's Cross que Ruthin, elle avait donc prévu de passer ses derniers jours de vacances chez Lily et de se rendre par la suite directement à Londres, sans repasser par chez elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil agacé à sa montre. Le terme « ponctualité » était donc si étranger aux Rogue ?

-Severine ! Descend, Severus est là !

_Enfin_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit ses valises et descendit rejoindre sa mère, qui était déjà occupée à discuter avec Eileen – ou du moins, Marianne parlait et Eileen hochait la tête.

Elle rencontra alors le regard de Severus. Il lui adressa un signe de tête assez froid, auquel elle répondu...et bien...par un signe de tête assez froid.

-Certaines en ont profité pour prendre le soleil, je vois...dit-il ironiquement après avoir remarqué la peau mat de sa camarade.

-Comme tu vois, répondit-elle. Mais je conçoit parfaitement que tu m'en veuille. Moi aussi j'éprouverai une certaine amertume envers les personnes qui sont capables de bronzer, si, comme toi, j'étais dans l'incapacité de m'exposer au soleil sans virer au rouge écrevisse.

Un rictus satisfait s'étala sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis que Severus la mitraillait du regard.

C'est évidemment ce moment que choisit Mrs Rogers pour faire son apparition.

-Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! S'écria-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre pendant toutes les vacances ! (elle tenta de prendre l'air froid de sa fille, en fronçant les sourcils et en pinçant les lèvres, et l'imita): « Il n'existe probablement qu'une seule personne au monde à la peau aussi pâle qui brunit au soleil et il faut que ce soit moi ! Ho, Merlin! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas la même peau que Severus! Moi aussi j'aimerais être une écrevisse ! »

Puis elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Lâche moi ! Ordonna sèchement Severine.

Mrs Rogers écarta ses mains d'un air faussement désolée, sous les gloussements de Severus. La jeune fille avait subitement l'envie de redevenir un mage noir et de trucider sa mère.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de glousser comme une pintade, Rogue, cela te rendrait brièvement intelligent, tu sais... dit-t-elle froidement à l'adresse du Serpentard.

Le jeune garçon obéit, non sans échanger un regard complice avec Marianne. Severine grogna : il n'avait décidément pas changé pendant les vacances – mis à part peut-être un ou deux centimètres en plus, ce qui le hissait sûrement à la hauteur de Lily - mais toujours aussi arrogant et insupportable.

-Alors, Severus, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Mrs Rogers en souriant.

-Oui, Madame.

Severus voyait bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait fait et où il était parti, mais elle n'osait pas poser la question, consciente de sa situation familiale.

-J'ai emmené Severus passer quelques semaines à la campagne, chez mes parents, dit alors Eileen pour briser le silence.

-Ho, merveilleux! Vous avez une maison à la campagne ?

-C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire, oui, déclara Severine, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi négative ? Demanda Mrs Rogers. J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi désagréable chez les Evans !

-Ho, je suis sûr qu'elle le sera, ricana Severus, mais à la différence du monde entier, Lily semble apprécier ce genre de personnalité.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est amie avec toi...

-Les enfants, ça suffit, maintenant ! S'écria la mère de Severine. Allez, tu prends tes bagages, tu me fait un bisous, et zou ! Tu retardes Mrs Rogue !

-Je te demande pardon ? _JE_ retarde Mrs Rogue? Qui discute avec elle depuis toute à l'heure ?

La mère et la fille auraient probablement continué leurs chamailleries si Eileen n'était pas intervenue.

-Nous devons y aller, à présent, déclara-t-elle.

Marianne acquiesça et fit un gros câlin à sa fille, en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée, de la joie, des bonnes notes, et tout ce qui énervait généralement Severine ex Severus, puis Eileen et les deux enfants partirent enfin pour Privet Drive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour les reviews! je vous préviens, ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas du tout, et j'ai mis longtemps à le finir...Donc désolée s'il n'est pas terrible...**

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Privet Drive fut long, ennuyant, et pénible. En effet, Eileen, en plus de subir les disputes incessantes des deux enfants avait également dû gérer tous les changements de train nécessaires afin d'atteindre la petite ville Anglaise. Et étant d'une longue lignée de Sang-Purs, elle n'avait pas franchement l'habitude des transports Moldus.

Heureusement, après presque une huit heures de trajet, le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination. Severine retrouva avec une joie immense – quoique camouflée derrière son habituel masque d'impassibilité – le joli jardin fleuri de Lily Evans. Son allure chaleureuse ainsi que l'odeur d'herbe coupée lui rappelèrent sans aucun doute les plus beaux moments de son existence. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'elle se félicitait d'avoir décidé de revivre sa vie.

Lily, qui devait sûrement guetter ses invités depuis la fenêtre, n'attendit pas que Mrs Rogue sonne à la porte pour se précipiter dans les bras de ses amis.

-Sev ! Rine ! Hurla -t- elle en les enlaçant. Vous m'avez tellement manqués !

Les deux Severus, peu habitués à ce genre de manifestation affective, ne surent comment réagir. Severus décida donc, après hésitation, de rendre son étreinte à son amie (non sans rougir), tandis que Severine resta de marbre, tapotant simplement le dos de Lily.

Une fois que la rousse eut enfin lâché ses camardes, elle se tourna vers Eileen.

-Bonjour, Eileen ! Je suis contente de vous revoir !

-Moi de même, Lily, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Vous voulez rentrer ? Demanda la jeune fille en pointant sa maison du doigt. Boire quelque chose ?

Eileen posa alors ses yeux noirs sur la maison des Evans, puis sur son fils, puis sur Severine. Finalement, elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non merci, Lily. Je préfère vous laisser entre vous. Après deux mois de vacances, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, non ?

Lily et Severus se lancèrent un regard embarrassé. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils détournèrent aussitôt le regard en rougissant.

-Merci d'être aussi...compréhensive, Mrs Rogue, déclara sèchement Severine en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée par le comportement mièvre de ses camarades.

-Bien...A quelle heure dois-je passer prendre Severus ?

-Maman ! Je peux rentrer tout seul, la maison est à deux pas d'ici !

Severine esquissa un sourire amusé : il n'y avait pas que du bon à se rapprocher de sa mère. Que cette dernière devienne sur-protectrice n'était pas à exclure...

-Bon...Si tu ne veux pas de ma présence...reprit tristement Eileen.

-Ho...(Severus fronça les sourcils) Ho non ! Ne commence pas à me faire culpabiliser !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, Severus...Enfin...comme si moi, ta propre mère, était capable d'une telle chose ...

-Tu es Serpentard avant d'être ma mère, dit Severus d'un ton théâtral.

Eileen gloussa, puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Allez, amuse-toi bien.

Elle fit un bref « au revoir » aux deux filles, puis reprit la route vers sa vieille maison, Impasse du Tisseur.

-...Les choses ont l'air de s'être améliorées entre toi et ta mère, non ? Demanda Lily en regardant la longue silhouette d'Eileen disparaître peu à peu à l'horizon.

Severus lança inévitablement un coup d'oeil en direction de Severine, toujours aussi impassible.

-Oui, finit-il par dire.

Lily lui sourit, de son air pur et candide. Le bonheur et la douceur semblaient irradier de ses beaux yeux verts.

Elle prit alors la main de son ami. Severus fondait sur place.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Severus, lui chuchota-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Aucun des deux n'osait plus bouger, et seuls les soupirs agacés de Severine venaient rompre de silence.

Severus ne s'était pas aussi bien senti depuis...il ne pouvait pas se rappeler. Il profitait pleinement de chaque seconde de cette étreinte, lorsque soudain, une pensée lui revient en mémoire :

Il y avait de cela quelques mois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés face à Lord Vold-quelque chose, la mage noir avait usé de la Legilimencie sur Lily, et avait ainsi put pénétrer ses pensées les plus profondes. Lorsqu'en fin, il s'était extirpé de son esprit, il avait été dégoûté d'apprendre que Lily était _amoureuse d'un Serpentard._

Severus n'en avait rien montré, mais de savoir que Lily aimait quelqu'un lui avait fait très mal. Jusqu'ici, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la nature de ses sentiments envers son amie d'enfance, mais lorsque la voix glacée et tintée de mépris du Lord avait résonné dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait senti son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine.

C'était ce qu'on devait appeler « amour ».

Oui, il en était sûr, il aimait Lily Evans. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas réciproque.

Bien sûr, Lily l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Mais comme un frère.

Et on ne sort pas avec son frère.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sev ?

Severus ne répondit pas. Il hocha simplement la tête, puis s'arracha des bras de son amie, avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison, sous les yeux étonnés de Lily.

-Sev ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, dit gravement Severine qui s'était mise à la hauteur de Lily.

-Mais...Je ne comprend pas ! Je lui ai juste dit qu'il m'avait manqué !

Severine soupira.

-Il n'est pas dans sa nature d'accepter ses émotions, poursuivit-elle. Il aurait plutôt tendance à les fuir.

A ces mots, Lily se retourna violemment vers son amie, les yeux brillant de fureur.

-SEVERUS N'EST PAS UN LACHE ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Severine, puis tourna les talons en allant d'un pas décidé rejoindre Severus, non sans grogner.

Severine, seule devant la jolie balustrade blanche du jardin, esquissa un léger sourire.

_...Si tu savais combien il serait heureux de t'entendre dire ça... _

* * *

Après avoir dit bonjour à Mr et Mrs Evans, Severus et Severine aidèrent Lily à peaufiner la décoration du salon. Ils accrochèrent plusieurs guirlandes colorées, dont une portant l'inscription « Happy 12th Birthday », suspendirent diverses ballons aux murs, et étalèrent des confettis sur le sol.

Une fois la décoration installée, les trois enfants décidèrent d'attendre les invités en sirotant de la Bierreaubeurre.

-Pétunia n'est pas là ? Demanda Severus.

Lily répondit, non sans une certaine tristesse, que sa soeur était partie passer la fin des vacances au bord de la mer, dans la famille de son copain. Severine, tout comme Severus, furent ravis de cette absence.

-Qui as-tu invité ? Poursuivit Severus en buvant une gorgée de Bierreaubeurre.

-Ho, plusieurs amis de primaire – Elisabeth, Alexander et Jackson, tu te souviens ?

D'après la moue méprisante qui s'était peinte sur le visage pale du jeune garçon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne portait pas ces Moldus dans son coeur. Et pour cause ! Severine se souvenait parfaitement de ces enfants. Pour résumer, disons que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas été les premiers à lui apprendre que la vie était remplie de souffrances.

-Mh..Fit Severus. C'est tout ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et s'intéressa soudainement à son verni à ongles.

-Ho, heu...

Voyant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à déraper, Severine décida de se concentrer sur le contenu de son verre, et de laisser ses camarades se débrouiller.

-En fait, finit par avouer Lily, j'ai aussi invité des gens de Poudlard.

Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Pas Potter ou Black, quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non, je les aimes autant que toi.

-Alors qui ?

-Heu...Waylon, pour commencer...

L'air de Severus se radoucit légèrement à l'entende de ce nom. Dampell était l'élève de Poudlard qu'il appréciait le plus avec Lily...Et accessoirement Rogers.

-Très bien. Qui d'autre ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Severine se leva en lançant un vague « j'y vais », voulant à tout prix s'échapper de cette ennuyeuse conversation. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte...Et faillit renvoyer le nouvel invité chez lui d'un coup de _Stupéfix_ bien senti.

-Ho, bonjour Rogers, tu vas bien ?

-Lupin. Quelle joie de te voir, lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Rémus allait sûrement rétorquer quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par le hurlement de Severus.

-LUUUUPIN ?

Le jeune garçon se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, histoire de bien voir que c'était lui, que ce n'était pas une vilaine blague.

-Salut, Rogue ! Je suis content de te voir. Fit gentiment Rémus.

Vu le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le dit Severus, le plaisir n'était absolument pas partagé.

-Rémus !

-Lily! Joyeux anniversaire, lui dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

-Merci ! Mais ne reste pas sur le paillasson, rentre !

Rémus passa alors devant les deux Severus, sans oser croiser le mépris qui se lisait dans leurs yeux noirs, et se rendit dans le salon en compagnie de Lily.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait invité ce crétin...Fulmina Severus. Je veux dire, je savait qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui, mais c'est un _Maraudeur_ !

-...Si seulement elle n'avait jamais apprécié que Lupin...

-...Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Severus en se tournant lentement vers sa camarade.

Severine secoua la tête. Elle avait encore pensé à voix haute.

-Rien.

Puis elle partit d'un pas un peu trop rapide en direction du salon.

* * *

Les autres invités ne se firent pas attendre. C'est avec un certain dégoût que Severine reconnut ses chers camardes de primaire, personnes dont elle avait décidé d'oublier l'existence le jour de son entrée à Poudlard, et dont elle n'avait jamais repensé.

De plus, pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance – déjà suffisamment tendue par la simple présence de Severus – elle devait évidemment faire bonne figure en saluant poliment les camardes de Lily, et faire comme si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés.

-Salut, fit Elisabeth, une grande fille aux cheveux oscillants entre le châtain clair et le blond foncé, et à la dentition se rapprochant plus volontiers de celle des chevaux. Je m'appelle Elisabeth mais tout le monde m'appelle « Lisa ».

Elle avait une voix cassée et agaçante, qui lui donnait un air particulièrement stupide. Severine hocha la tête et tenta un sourire crispé, sans résultat. Lisa déglutit et s'enfuit aussi loin que possible de « la fille blonde au sourire effrayant ».

Puis ce fut au tour de Alexander de se présenter. Il avait l'air aussi heureux d'être là que Severine, mais lui, ne le cachait pas.

-Je loupe mon cours de théâtre pour assister à cet anniversaire, dit-il à Severine d'une voix lasse. J'aime beaucoup Lily mais je dois avouer que le théâtre est ma passion.

Il était de taille moyenne, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux brun qui cachaient ses oreilles et qui lui arrivaient à la mâchoire.

-Oui, je te comprend, fit Severine dans un rictus. Moi par exemple, je serai beaucoup mieux dans mon laboratoire à confectionner quelques potions plutôt que de devoir faire bonne figure devant des imbéciles pré-pubères.

Alexander eut l'air assez confus.

-...Ouuui. Heu...(il pointa le buffet du doigt, et prit cette direction.)

Severine afficha un léger sourire satisfait. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Salut, je m'appelle Jackson. Et toi ?

-Je te suggère fortement d'enlever tes bras de ma taille...Si tu tiens à la vie, du moins.

Le jeune homme sembla effrayé par le ton grave de Severine, et enleva tout de suite ses mains.

-Heu...Tu t'appelle comment, alors ?

Severine haussa un sourcil. Ce petit minet insipide n'espérait tout de même pas une réponse, si ?

-Pas très causante, hein ? T'es une amie de Lily ?

-Non, c'est bien pour cela qu'elle m'a invitée à son anniversaire.

-Ha!Ha!Ha! Quelle humour !

Si Lily n'était pas arrivée à ce moment précis, Jackson ne ferait sûrement plus parti de ce monde.

-Jaaack ! Soupira-t-elle en souriant. Tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir autour de la table ? On va bientôt ouvrir les cadeaux.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Lily !

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Severine et alla prendre place entre Lisa et Severus.

-...Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec nous, si tu t'ennuies, murmura gentiment Lily à son amie. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre et attendre que la fête soit finie...(elle commença à se dandiner sur ses pieds)Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le monde...

Lily leva les yeux vers Severine, et fut surprise de voir que cette dernière souriait. Et Merlin savait que voir Severine Rogers sourire relevait de la science fiction.

La blonde n'ajouta mot. Elle fixa encore Lily durant quelques secondes, puis alla s'asseoir à la table, près de Dampell.

Lily prit place à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard. Elle se pencha alors près d'elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises quel est ton lien avec Severus.

Severine se figea. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut demander ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à lui poser cette question, Lily était déjà occupée à couper le gâteau.

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Lily, Happy Birthday to you !_

Lily souffla alors ses 12 bougies, puis tous les enfants assis à la table applaudirent.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme voeu, Lily ? Demanda Jackson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide, siffla Alexander. Réfléchit, idiot, si elle te le dit, ça ne se réalisera pas !

-Mais oui, Jackson, renchérit Severus d'un ton suintant le sarcasme, enfin, tout le monde sait ça ! Il suffit de ne pas avouer son voeu pour qu'il se réalise...haa...Que c'est beau, la magie...

-Severus, laisse tomber, grogna Lily. Alors, reprit-elle plus joyeusement, qui veux me donner son cadeau en premier ?

-Moi! Moi! Moi! S'écria Élisabeth de son insupportable vois de crécelle.

Lily rit puis déchira le papier cadeau que sa copine lui tendait.

-Hoooo...Fit Severus, faussement émerveillé. Un truc rond dans une boîte plate...Ça doit être joli suspendu à un sapin de Noël...

-C'est un CD ! Dit sèchement Lisa. Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? C'est de la musique !

Severus prit la boîte du CD et l'examina.

-Non...Je ne pense pas que « la compilation des meilleurs titres de comédies musicales » soit de la musique. Désolé. Je pense que Lily en fera meilleur usage en le suspendant à une branche de son sapin de Noël.

-SEVERUS ! S'écria Lily.

Severus ricana et décida de garder le reste de ses commentaires pour les prochains cadeaux. Severine ne put s'empêcher d'imiter son jeune-moi.

Le déballage des cadeaux se poursuivit donc dans une – relative -bonne humeur, ponctué par les sarcasmes mordants de Severus.

Lorsque ce dernier qualifia la mallette de maquillage offerte par Jackson de « cadeau idéal si son but était de transformer Lily en petite pou-pouf aussi intelligente et profonde que Élisabeth ici présente » Severine, ne put se retenir de sourire.

-Rho, Ça va, Severus ! On peut savoir ce que tu lui a offert, toi ? Gronda Jackson.

Severus sortit alors un petit sac bleu de sous sa chaise. Il le posa juste devant l'assiette de Lily,et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

Lily haussa un sourcil, puis s'exécuta. Elle sortit alors une boîte blanche du sachet.

-Pfft ! Une boîte ? Alors là, tu nous surpasse...

-Le cadeau est dans la boîte, Jackson...rétorqua Rémus.

-Si même Lupin a su se montrer plus intelligent que toi, je doute réellement de tes capacités intellectuelles...Ricana Severus.

-Bon, Lily, ouvre la boîte, s'écria Lisa, impatiente.

Lily hocha la tête, et étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant le magnifique collier qui reposait dans la boîte.

Elle le prit, et le mit à la lumière du jour afin de mieux le voir. La chaîne était d'une éblouissante couleur argentée, et le pendentif, quoique vert, brillait d'un magnifique éclat rouge. Quelques reflets or étaient visibles dans l'émeraude.

Tous les invités restèrent sans voix, y compris Severine qui ne savait pas du tout comment Severus avait pu se procurer un tel trésor.

-...Sev...Severus, bredouilla Lily. je...(elle se leva de sa chaise et sauta dans les bras de son ami) Ho, merci !

-De...de rien, Lily.

Il se retint d'ajouter « rien n'est trop beau pour toi », mais il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres le prenne pour un garçon mièvre et romantique.

Lily retourna à sa place, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sécha ses larmes avec une serviette en papier, puis tenta de se reprendre.

-...Heu...dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, à qui le tour ?

Il ne restait plus que les cadeaux de Waylon et de Severine. Et comme cette dernière savait que Dampell ne prendrait jamais la parole, (pas face à ce cauchemar ambulant qu'était « une fille ») elle tendit froidement son paquet à son amie.

C'était un livre. Mais pas n'importe quel livre...

-Severine...hoqueta Lily en voyant le nom de l'auteur. Tu...tu m'as écrit un livre ?

-A moins que tu ne connaisses une autre « Severine N. Rogers », alors oui, je t'ai écris un livre.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire..., bredouilla-t-elle en embrassant son amie – restée de marbre – sur la joue. De quoi ça parle ?

-Je penses qu'en le lisant, tu auras la réponse.

Lily gloussa puis posa le livre avec ses autres cadeaux.

Severine avait toujours adoré écrire, bien qu'elle n'en ait eut que très peu le temps lorsqu'elle était encore Severus. Mais là, durant ces deux mois de vacances, elle avait éprouvé le besoin de faire quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'autre que de créer des potions ou des sortilèges.

Elle avait alors repensé à son ancienne vie, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était seule. Inévitablement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Harry Potter, ce jeune homme avec lequel elle s'était montrée si injustement cruelle. C'est là qu'elle eut l'idée d'écrire un livre. Un livre sur Harry Potter.

Sur sa vie à Poudlard, sur sa tragique histoire, sur ses amis, sur ses aventures...Bien sûr, elle avait modifié le nom de la plupart des personnages, (histoire que cela fasse vraiment fictif) et avait dû inventer la fin, à partir de la mort du professeur de potion de « Harrysson Peters », mais elle était satisfaite de cet ouvrage.

Lily pourra ainsi suivre la vie de ce futur fils qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais.

-Bon..Il ne reste plus que toi, Waylon, fit Lily en souriant.

Mais alors que Dampell s'apprêtait à donner son cadeau à Lily, une explosion se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hurla Lisa.

Severine se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, baguette en main, et alla à la source de l'explosion.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, et remarqua que les fenêtres étaient brisées, et que des éclats de verre étaient éparpillés dur le carrelage bleu turquoise de la petite salle à manger.

-Ou ils sont ? Demanda une voix qui provenait du couloir.

Severine fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais où ?

Elle décida de s'approcher discrètement de la voix, tout en restant dissimulée derrière le mur de la cuisine. Ses poings se crispèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut la longue chevelure blonde de Lucius Malefoy. Il se tenait face à un autre homme dont Severine ne pouvait voir le visage de sa cachette.

-Ils ne sont pas par là, Matt, fit ce dernier.

Lucius s'écarta et l'autre homme devint visible.

C'était Matthew Rogers.

Severine serra sa baguette plus fermement. La présence de Matthew et de Lucius ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-elle avertir Lily et les autres sorciers afin qu'ils viennent lui prêter main forte, ou devait-elle régler cette histoire elle même ?

Elle entendit les pas lourds de son « frère » se rapprocher. Elle devait prendre une décision, et vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, iciiii ?

La voix doucereuse de Severus la fit susrsauter.

-Rogue ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais lorsque l'on te parle ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester avec les autres ?

-Chut! Tu vas nous faire repérer...

Trop tard. La baguette de Lucius Malefoy était déjà pointée sur le nez de Severine.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens...Ne seraient-ce pas ces deux adorables enfants que nous avons rencontrés dans la Salle sur Demande ?

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, Lucius. N'oublie pas que c'est ma soeur.

Severine renifla de mépris.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu voulais faire un bon Mangemort, tu devais laisser tes sentiments de côté, susurra-t-elle.

Lucius ricana.

-Tu as entièrement raison, petite. Néanmoins, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal. Si tu me remets ce que je cherche, je te promet de vous laisser en vie.

- « Ce que tu cherches» ? Répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

Severus pâlit.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il, peu rassuré.

Au ton incertain qu'avait employé son camarade, Severine comprit immédiatement que le Serpentard savait parfaitement de quoi Lucius parlait.

-Rogue, chuchota-t-elle à ce dernier, de quoi il parle ?

-Heu...

-Mhm...C'est sûrement cette Sang-De-Bourbe qui est en sa possession...Un si précieux objet entre les mains d'une si insignifiante créature...Quel gâchis...(il abaissa sa baguette). Allez, Matt, on à une fête d'anniversaire à dévaster...Et une petite fille à détrousser...

Matt lança un dernier regard à sa « soeur », puis emboîta le pas de Lucius, en direction du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Severus une fois hors de portée des Mangemorts. On ne peux pas user de la magie hors de l'école...Encore moins devant des Moldus !

Severine brûlait d'envie de demander à Severus de quoi parlait Lucius, mais ce n'était pas la priorité première. Il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen d'échapper aux deux disciples de Voldemort.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée...


	19. Chapter 19

**Je sais, j'ai été longue...je m'étais pourtant promis de publier un fois par semaine, mais que voulez vous...C'est la vie !**

* * *

-Donne le moi, espèce de petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez !

Lily, paniquée, tortillait une de ses mèche de cheveux d'un air anxieux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Lucius Malefoy, elle avait failli se faire tuer par un mage noir psychopathe, et la présence du blond dans sa maison le jour de son anniversaire ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance...

Elle était à présent plaquée contre le mur par Malefoy, incapable de tout mouvement. Derrière lui se trouvait le frère de Severine, Matthew, bien moins impliqué que son camarade.

Elle était complètement bloquée. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'utiliser la magie, surtout pas devant des Moldus. De toute manière, une simple petite sorcière -aussi douée soit-elle – n'avait que très peu de chance contre deux mages noirs en puissance. Elle lança un coup d'œil alarmé à Rémus, qui, extérieurement, paraissait calme, mais qui serrait tout de même férocement sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à intervenir en cas de force majeure.

-Qui sont ces gens, Lily ? S'exclama Alexander.

Lucius pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme, qui leva un sourcil, l'air de dire « et qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire exactement avec ce bout de bois ? » mais Matthew intervint avant que Lucius ne lui fasse du mal :

-Lucius, arrête. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ce vulgaire Moldu. Nous avons plus urgent.

Bien qu'énervé, Lucius obéit et recentra son attention sur Lily, qui gémit.

-Donne moi ce que je cherche et je te laisse en vie, cracha-t-il.

-Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Répéta-t-elle, cette fois ci avec plus d'ardeur.

-Comment oses-tu me répondre ainsi ? _Endolor_-

-Lily !

L'arrivée de Severus et Severine dans le salon déconcentra Lucius. Tous tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant, Lily, Rémus et Dampell espérant fortement qu'ils avaient un plan.

Severus accouru alors vers Lucius et lui tapota l'épaule, d'un air sérieux.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Non seulement vous êtes en retard, mais en plus vous agressez la reine du jour ?

-« En retard » ? Répéta le blond en dégageant sèchement le bras de Severus de son épaule.

-« En retard » ? Fit à son tour Lily.

Severus soupira.

-Oui. « En retard ».

Il regarda alors Severine qui lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Matthew surprit cet échange, et comprit que sa sœur avait un plan.

-En retard pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ne faîtes pas comme si vous ne saviez pas...Répondit Severus d'un ton morne et linéaire, comme s'il récitait un texte qui l'ennuyait particulièrement, Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce qu'on vous a engagés, non ?

-Nous avons été... « engagés » par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en effet...

On put alors entendre Alexander chuchoter à Jackson quelque chose comme « quelle mise en scène pourrie... », et Jackson hocha la tête.

-C'est le père de Lily que vous surnommez « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ? Déclara ironiquement Severus. Car si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui vous a engagé.

-Mon père n'a engagé perso- (Lily se stoppa face au regard meurtrier de son ami).

Lucius se retourna alors vers Severus, oubliant momentanément qu'il était là pour reprendre un objet à la Sang-De-Bourbe rousse et non pas pour discuter avec un petit Serpentard.

-Mais engagés pour quoi, si je ne m'abuse ?

Severus hésita avant de répondre. Severine toussota, le jeune garçon fronça le nez, prit une profonde inspiration, puis déclara, non sans lassitude :

-Mais-Pour-L'animation-De-Bataille-De-Tarte-A-La-Crème, bien sûr...

Sur cette phrase, il y eut un grand silence. Lily dévisagea Severus comme s'il avait complètement perdu la tête, Rémus et Dampell froncèrent les sourcils, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce genre de réponse, les trois Moldus ne paraissaient pas moins surpris, et Matthew étouffa un ricanement.

-Excuse moi ? Murmura Lucius, éberlué.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'une tarte à la crème ? (il sortit une tarte qu'il avait, jusqu'ici, dissimulée derrière son dos, et l'aplatit sur le visage de son agresseur. ) Tenez, c'est ça.

Il y eut une exclamation de stupeur de la part de tous les enfants, exceptée Severine, qui avait elle même eut l'idée, et qui du coup s'y attendait un peu.

-Qu'es-ce que...rugit Lucius en tentant vainement d'essuyer la crème de sa figure.

Rémus, qui était doté d'un esprit vif, fut le premier à comprendre et à réagir :

-Allez, tout le monde , cria-t-il, bataille de tarte à la crème !

Sur ce, il prit l'une des nombreuses tartes qui ornaient la table et la balança sur Lucius. Dampell, Jackson et Elisabeth l'imitèrent en poussant un cri de guerre, et bientôt, les deux Mangemorts furent entièrement recouverts de pâtisserie.

-C'est réellement le plan le plus stupidement absurde qui puisse exister, murmura Severus à Severine, tout en observant les autres enfants se livrer à une bataille bruyante et sans merci.

-Au contraire, répondit-elle calmement sans décrocher son regard de la scène, non seulement nous repoussons Malefoy et Rog- Matthew, mais en plus, nous passons inaperçus auprès des Moldus. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à organiser une bataille de tarte à la crème durant une fête d'anniversaire..?

Severus leva un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas dû être souvent invitée à des anniversaires, toi...

Elle croisa les bras.

-Parce que toi, tu es un expert en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? Un enfant digne de ce nom ne pourrait fêter son anniversaire sans la présence du ô combien populaire et aimé Severus Rogue...

-Ça va...dit-il timidement en baissant la tête.

-Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il ce passe exactement ?

Severus et Severine sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix horriblement agaçante de Alexander.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer avec les autres, Alexander ? T'as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

-Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie de me recouvrir de crème, et deuxièmement, vous pouvez peut-être faire croire à ces gros naïfs de Elisabeth et Jackson que tout ça est normal, mais pas à moi. Il se trame quelque chose...

-Il ne se trame rien du tout, répondit Severus du tac-au-tac, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es complètement paranoïaque...

Alexander le fusilla du regard.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soir paranoïaque, fit Severine d'un ton doucereux. Non, ce que je pense, c'est que Mr Alexander aime tout simplement se montrer plus intelligent que les autres, en cherchant des explications là où il n'y a strictement rien à comprendre.

-Je te demande pardon ? Cria Alexander, offusqué.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Agacé par le sourire satisfait de Severine et Severus, le jeune Moldu tourna rageusement les talons, et alla bouder à l'autre bout du salon.

-En même temps...dit innocemment Severus, d'un air « j'dis ça, j'dis rien », il n'a pas beaucoup de mal à se montrer plus intelligent que les autres...

Ils se regardèrent . Au bout de quelques secondes, il détournèrent tout deux la tête, Severine un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et Severus en ricanant.

Leur euphorie fut de courte durée car Lucius, visiblement las d'être la cible de gamins de douze ans, se décida enfin à réagir. Il sortit de nouveau sa baguette de sa canne à pommeau et la pointa directement sur le coeur de Lily.

-La plaisanterie a assez duré ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

Lily ferma les yeux, prête à encaisser le terrible sortilège...Mais rien ne se produisit.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Le coeur de Rémus, Dampell et Severus semblait s'être arrêté. Severine devait être dans le même état, mais son imperturbable masque d'impassibilité rendait la chose plus difficile à dire. En revanche, Elisabeth et Jackson n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En même temps, d'un point de vue Moldu, Lucius n'était qu'un jeune homme à la même chevelure que Barbie recouvert de crème pâtissière et pointant un bâton en direction d'une petit fille. Rien de très alarmant, donc.

Alexander soupirait de lassitude, visiblement décidé à demeurer de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la fête, et ce quoi qu'il arrive.

-HEIN ? Hurla Lucius en rapprochant sa baguette de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il frappa sa baguette contre sa main gauche, la secoua, relança le sort, mais en vain.

Severine, bien qu'assez modeste (enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle dit) se félicita intérieurement pour l'idée brillante qu'elle avait eu en incorporant un potion de privation magique dans la tarte que Severus avait envoyéé à Malefoy.

-Très bien ! Rugit Lucius en trépignant de rage. Matt, tu t'en charge !

Matthew haussa les épaules.

-J'aimerais bien, mais ma magie est également hors service.

C'était un mensonge, évidemment. Severine n'avait pu mettre de sa potion que dans la tarte de Severus. Matthew était donc en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Et Severine se dit qu'il était véritablement le pire Mangemort qui puisse exister.

Lucius fut visiblement très déçu. Il poussa un cri de colère puis pointa si brusquement son doigt en direction de Lily que cette dernière sursauta.

-On n'en restera pas là, petite Sang-De-Bourbe !

Puis, sur ces paroles remplies de menaces, Malefoy transplana, imité quelques secondes plus tard par Matthew.

Le silence régna alors dans la pièce.

Les enfants se dévisagèrent, sans souffler mot. Dampell surprit alors l'expression déconcertée qui se peignait sur le visage des trois Moldus. Après tout, ils venaient tout de même d'assister à un transplannage. Et les Moldus sont très peu habitués à ce genre de moyen de transport.

Le petit Serpentard commença alors faiblement à taper dans ses mains.

-Supeeeer ! Dit-il avec un air faussement enjoué. Vraiment géniaaal ! Lily a même invité des magiciens ! Vous avez vu comment ils ont subitement disparu ? Incroyaaaable...!

Puis il se mit à rire faiblement, tout en continuant d'applaudir dans le silence le plus total. Heureusement, il fut bientôt rejoint par Rémus.

-Ouuui ! Fit se dernier, en frappant à son tour dans ses mains. Fantastique, Lily ! Quelle animation ! Haha...

Severine et Severus, un peu par la force des choses, se mirent également à applaudir, tout en pensant que Lupin et Dampell feraient décidément des acteurs hors pairs.

Elisabeth et Jackson eurent l'air de croire au mensonge et félicitèrent à leur tour Lily pour son animation aussi originale qu'amusante.

-Non mais, arrêtez, là ! S'écria Alexander en se levant de sa chaise, coupant court à l'euphorie générale. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à ça ? Des magiciens ? Ils ont tous les deux disparus ! Il n'y avait aucun trucage...

-Tu as une autre explication, peut-être ? Suggéra Severus.

Étrangement, Alexander perdit de son assurance, et murmura un faible « non ».

-C'était peut-être de la vrai magie, on sait pas, hein ! Gloussa Elisabeth de son irritante voix de canard.

-Ouais ! Renchérit Jackson, si ça se trouve, Lily n'est pas allée dans le même collège que nous parce qu'en fait, elle étudie la magie ! (il remua ses doigts sous le nez de Lily) Comment ça se passe les cours, Lily-La-Sorcière ? Tu étudies quoi ? Les Potions ? Les Sortilèges ? Fais tout de même attention à ne pas te faire mal en volant sur ton balais !

Puis les deux Moldus partirent dans un grand éclat de rire aussi bruyant que stupide.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais la fête se termine ! S'écria Lily afin de couper court aux conjectures de ses amis.

Jackson et Lisa eurent l'air déçus. En revanche, Alexander ne dissimula pas sa joie.

Lily raccompagna donc ses trois camarades de primaire jusqu'à la porte, les remercia pour leur présence et leur cadeaux, leur donna à tout trois un petit sachet de Dragées Surprise (elle leur avait raconté qu'on en trouvait que dans la ville à proximité de son internat) puis regagna le salon.

Elle s'assit alors dans son canapé en poussant un énorme soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchaient, demanda Rémus.

Lily se passa la mains dans ses longs cheveux roux.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de Rogue.

Severine regarda Severus avec insistance. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Moi non plus, je sais pas de quoi ils parlent ! Dit-il en faisant les cents pas, donnant des coups de pied dans quelques confettis au passage.

Severine leva un sourcil, mais choisit de ne pas insister. Severus était du genre têtu. S'il avait décidé de ne rien dire, il ne dirait rien.

-Nous en saurons probablement plus à Poudlard, Promit sagement Dampell en tentant de calmer Severus. Là bas, nous aurons les professeurs et la bibliothèque à disposition.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Bon ! S'écria Severus. J'admets que l'idée de la bataille de tarte n'était pas mauvaise, mais maintenant (il sourit sadiquement à Severine) Il faut tout nettoyer !

Les cinq amis regardèrent le salon avec désolation. Pas une seule parcelle de la pièce n'avait été épargnée par la bataille culinaire aussi sanglante que féroce qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant.

Lupin jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, anxieux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il, mais je dois partir. Mes parents veulent que je rentre avant la tombée de la nuit.

Severine se retint difficilement de commentaire : ce soir, c'était la pleine Lune.

Lupin étreignit alors Lily, serra la main de Dampell, adressa un « au revoir » aussi chaleureux que possible aux deux blocs de glace qu'étaient Severine et Severus, puis sortit de la maison, un air vraiment dépité au visage.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression que Lupin nus cache quelque chose ? Fit remarquer Severus, suspicieux.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Rémus est adorable, et chacun à le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret. (Severus s'apprêta à protester mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas le temps) Bon ! Assez ri. Mes parents seront rentrés pour 20 heures, et s'ils trouvent la maison dans cet état, je n'aurai pas besoin de Malefoy pour mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...Alors, au boulot !

Severus et Severine, qui appréhendaient autant la colère de Lily que Dampell, n'émirent aucune protestation. La fête d'anniversaire de Lily Evans se conclut donc par une corvée intensive de serpillière.

* * *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans incident notable. Severine, bien qu'elle se garda de manifester ne serait-ce qu'une seule émotion, passa un excellent séjour chez les Evans. Bien sûr, elle devait supporter la présence de Severus lors de leurs sorties au square au moins une heure par jour, mais c'était une contrainte bien ridicule face aux vingt trois autres heures de pur bonheur passées avec sa meilleure amie.

Elle qui attendait le jour de la rentrée avec impatience, elle fut presque triste lorsque les vacances se finirent.

Presque.

C'est donc avec un très léger pincement au coeur que Severus, Lily et Severine montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express, le premier jour de Septembre. Ils retrouvèrent très vite Dampell, assis dans un compartiment, visiblement ennuyé par la compagnie de deux jeunes premières années.

-Fichez le camp de ce compartiment, ordonna sèchement Severus aux plus jeunes.

Les enfants ne se le firent pas répéter. C'est que Severus Rogue, même âgé de douze ans et demi, était potentiellement effrayant.

-Sev ! S'offusqua Lily. Il ne faut pas parler aux gens comme ça !

Il haussa les épaules et posa nonchalamment sa valise sur le porte bagage. Les deux filles l'imitèrent (la nonchalance en moins) et prirent place auprès de Dampell (lorsque Lily s'assit à côté de lui, elle fut un peu déçu de voir que le Serpentard s'était levé pour changer de place.) Severine n'était pas mécontente d'être débarrassées des deux morveux bruyants. Si Severus ne s'en était pas occupé, elle se serait elle même chargée de les faire déguerpir.

Elle fut malheureusement interrompue dans sa réflexion par l'horripilante voix suraiguë de Pamela Parkinson, accompagnée de Mégare Adams.

-Han, trop « lol », Meg ! C'est Servilus !

Le Servilus en question ne daigna même pas lever le regard vers les deux Serpentards, et continua obstinément à observer le paysage pluvieux défiler à travers la fenêtre.

-Servilus...ricana Adams. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? J'en déduis par ton teint toujours aussi blafard que tu n'as pas dû voir beaucoup le soleil.

-Et j'en déduis par ta remarque aussi pertinente qu'intelligente que tu n'as pas dû te servir énormément de ton cerveau – si tu en as un – durant ces deux mois.

Les joues d'Adams se rosirent, et elle concentra alors toute son attention sur Severine, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de saisir la perche que lui avait si gentiment tendue la jeune fille. Pour être honnête, la pratique de son sport préféré – le sarcasme – lui avait légèrement manqué durant les vacances.

-Severine Rogers...(elle la toisa avec un air méprisant) En revanche, toi, tu as pris le soleil. Ou alors, tu avait tellement honte de dire que tes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de te payer des vacances que tu as été faire une petite séance d'UV ?

-Ix dé ! Gloussa Parkinson.

-Non, Adams, susurra Severus, sans décoller son regard de la vitre embuée, je regrette, mais il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose aussi stupide.

-Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.

-...Non, autant pour moi, poursuivit le Serpentard, je pense que Parkinson possède également le niveau d'intelligence suffisant pour ce genre de choses.

Dampell, Lily et Severine ricanèrent, et les deux filles tournèrent rageusement les talons en direction de leur compartiment.

-Quelles cruches, constata Lily. Et dire que vous êtes dans la même maison qu'elles...je vous plain sincèrement,les gars.

-Oh, dit calmement Severus, il y a pire, tu sais. On pourrait très bien être dans la même maison que...

-LILY !

Lily hurla alors qu'elle se faisait écraser par une chose surmontée d'une touffe de poils ébouriffés.

-POTTER ! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais Potter ne sembla pas enclin à relâcher sa camarade, et resserra son étreinte.

-James, arrête ça, je te rappelle que tu sors avec Ling !

Potter s'inclina ironiquement devant Black, qui venait à son tour de faire son entrée dans le compartiment. Ce dernier soupira en murmurant, en direction de Severine un petit « non mais j'te jure...Irrécupérable. »

Severine l'ignora.

-Mais c'est Servilus ! S'exclama James d'un ton faussement enjoué. Et le p'tit...heu...c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

-Dampell. Waylon, Dampell, répondit-il aussi froidement qu'il en était capable.

Potter lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Alors...dit nerveusement Sirius. Ça s'est bien passé tes vacances, Rogers ?

-Fiche le camp, Black. Tu m'agace.

Sirius se crispa.

-Bien. Je suis désolé de « t'agacer ». (il adressa un regard méprisant à Severus, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter outre mesure – les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur la vitre semblaient bien plus l'intêresser que les deux Gryffondors.) Allez, James, on se tire.

Black attrapa alors son ami par la manche, tandis que ce dernier gémissait des « Non ! Je veux rester avec Lilyyy ! » en faisant semblant de sangloter.

Severine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le comportement de Potter amusait la rouquine.

Cela n'avait pas dû non plus échapper à Severus, puisque celui-ci fixait également la rousse.

-...Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Severus cligna des yeux.

-Quelles andouilles, s'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix de Lily, et dire que vous êtes dans la même maison qu'eux...Je vous plain sincèrement, les filles !

Cela fit beaucoup rire Dampell. Lily feignit la colère et tapa gentiment le dos de Severus.

-Ton imitation est mauvaise, Sev : (ce fut à son tour d'imiter son ami) Tu ne sais absolument pas percevoir toutes les subtilités de ma voix et de mon caractère...L'imitation n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel cornichon...

-Je ne parle pas comme ça ! S'écrièrent les deux Severus en coeur.

Ils se dévisagèrent, Severine consciente qu'elle venait de faire une bourde.

-Ho, Rogers, dit précipitamment Dampell afin de sortir la Gryffondor de cette situation délicate, ça alors, tu as cru que c'était toi que Lily imitait ?

Severine ne put que hocher la tête, énervée contre sa propre bêtise.

-Ho, non, Rine. C'était Severus que j'imitais...(elle rit timidement) je suis si mauvaise que ça ?

-De toute évidence, répondirent la Gryffondor et lson altr-ego à l'unisson.

Lily et Severus lancèrent de nouveau un regard intrigué à Severine.

-Ho, regardez, s'écria Dampell avant que Lily ne prenne la parole – sûrement dans le but de faire une nouvelle fois remarquer à quel point ses deux meilleurs amis se ressemblaient, On arrive !

Severus et Lily se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, afin de voir les remparts si familiers de Poudlard.

Une nouvelle année commençait, pleine de promesses et de rebondissements.


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée pour le retard !D'habitude j'alterne cette fic et "Dans les bras de Morphée", mais là je me suis rendue compte que j'avais posté deux chapitre de "Morphée" consécutifs...Enfin, merci pour les reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, Severine va retrouver quelques amis de son ancienne vie... hahahahahaha ! **

**

* * *

**

Lily, Severus, Severine et Dampell sortirent donc du Poudlard express, tout quatre ravis de retrouver leur chère école, même si la joie était plus visible sur certains visages (Lily) que sur d'autres (Severine).

Comme Severus n'avait pas voulu risquer de se faire attaquer par Potter ou Black, ils s'étaient assurés de sortir les derniers du train. Au moment où Severine, qui fermait la marche, s'apprêtait à son tour à entrer dans le château, elle entendit un bruit - Des murmures, plus précisément.

Elle s'arrêta donc, alertée, et fit signe à ses camardes d'en faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rine ? Demanda Lily.

-Allez, viens, on va arriver en retard, s'impatienta Severus.

Elle leur ordonna de se taire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, puis, d'un sec mouvement de main, leur demanda de la suivre.

Les trois enfant s'échangèrent un regard intrigué, puis ils se résolurent à suivre leur camarade blonde qui, d'après Severus, aimait un peu trop aller stupidement à l'encontre du danger.

Severine suivit donc les chuchotements le plus discrètement possible, oreille tendue. Après qu'ils aient déambulé durant dix bonnes minutes dans le parc de Poudlard, les murmures devinrent plus audible et les enfants purent enfin apercevoir les traits de deux personnes – manifestement un professeur et un élève – discutant sous un grand arbre.

Severine plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mettre un nom sur ces deux étranges personnes, mais elle ne parvint qu'à voir des contours flous et vagues. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce fait, sa vue actuelle était moins bonne que son « ancienne » vue.

Severus, qui n'eut donc pas à fournir trop d'effort pour parvenir à identifier les deux hommes, étouffa un hoquet de stupeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sev ?

-Ça alors ! C'est Lupin et Dumbledore, S'exclama le Serpentard. Ha ! Je savais bien qu'il était louche !

-Dumbledore ? Demanda naïvement Dampell.

-Mais non, imbécile, soupira Severus, Lupin !

-Vous avez vu sous quel arbre ils sont, Fit observer Lily. C'est l'arbre qui a été planté l'an dernier...

-Le Saule Cogneur, compléta Severine dans un reniflement de mépris, en reconnaissant l'arbre, immobile pour l'instant.

-Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler...On arrive pas à entendre, d'ici, pesta Severus.

Severine se doutait bien évidemment que Lupin et Albus ne discutaient pas Quidditch. Ils devaient probablement parler de la..._particularité_ du jeune Gryffondor.

-Bon...

Severus, trop frustré de ne pas parvenir à assouvir sa curiosité, décida de se rapprocher. Il partit déterminé, vers le directeur et Lupin, mais Severine l'arrêta à temps en lui agrippant l'épaule.

-Et où crois-tu aller, exactement, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton velouté.

-A ton avis, dit-il avec une profonde lassitude.

Severine allait répondre par une remarque acerbe mais elle se reprit à temps, consciente que cela ne réglerait pas le problème. Elle prit une petite inspiration afin de rétorquer plus calmement :

-Si tu te fais repérer – ce qui serait assez inévitable, je pense – tu risques de te retrouver en retenue.

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dumbledore ne me mettra jamais en retenue, et surtout pas le premier jour !

-Mhm...Tu as raison...poursuivit la Gryffondor. En revanche, il risque de te faire un sermon de plusieurs heures à propos de ce qu'il faut faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Il risque de te parler du bien et du mal, et du chemin que tu te dois d'emprunter, de l'amour qui est plus fort que tout, de...

-Ho là ! La coupa le Serpentard. Tu ne vas pas un peu loin ?

-Lorsqu'il est question de Dumbledore, le pire est toujours envisageable, crois moi, finit-elle avec un rictus satisfait.

Severus la fixa d'un regard noir durant quelques secondes, avant de se dégager rageusement de la poigne de Severine afin de partir à grands pas vers la Grande Salle, en pestant contre les Gryffondors qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

-Ho, gémit Lily en se frottant le menton. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fâché...Severus est insupportable quand il n'est pas de bonne humeur.

-Severus est_ toujours_ insupportable ! Renchérit Severine, parfaitement consciente qu'elle s'insultait elle même, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sourire Dampell.

-Bon...fit Lily, nous ferions mieux d'y aller aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Severine et Dampell hochèrent la tête et les trois enfants imitèrent Severus en se dirigeant discrètement vers le banquet de bienvenue.

* * *

Lorsque Lily et Severine prirent enfin place à la table des Gryffondors – forcées de manger à leur table le premier soir – la Répartition était déjà finie et élèves comme professeurs en étaient déjà au plat principal. Elles furent saluées par quelques élèves de leur maison, mais s'assirent le plus loin possible de Black et Potter. Severine parcourut brièvement la table des yeux afin de repérer les nouveaux venus : elle reconnut Mary MacDonald, une fille aux cheveux courts, épais et roux et aux énormes lunettes rondes, qui avait souvent été la victime des Serpentards, ainsi qu'amie de Lily alors que Severine faisait sa première scolarité à Poudlard, il y avait si longtemps déjà. Elle reconnut également une autre fille, métisse aux yeux dorés, dont lui nom lui échappait, ainsi qu'un garçon à l'air rieur qui, pour ce qu'elle se souvenait, était un parent de Nymphadora Tonks. Pour être franche, elle était assez contente que les Gryffondors ne comptent pas plus de trois nouveaux lions cette année.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'oeil machinal vers les Serpentards, la table à laquelle elle aurait tant aimer se trouver, du moins l'année dernière.

L'année dernière...

Elle soupira. Dire que cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle menait cette expérience si étrange. Un an qu'elle vivait sous les traits d'une autre personne, dans le but d'apprendre à aimer son homologue afin d'accéder au paradis le jour de sa mort. En y repensant, cette histoire était si tirée par les cheveux !

-Severine ? Tu rêvasses ?

-Non, non, Lily...Je me disais simplement que...Tu te rends compte que c'est déjà notre deuxième année à Poudlard ? Répondit-elle en se forçant à prendre un ton légèrement euphorique, ce qui était assez difficile pour elle.

Lily rit de son rire pur et candide.

-Oui..Ça passe vite, hein ? Autant en profiter...

Severine ne put alors s'empêcher de remarquer que, en disant cette phrase, le regard de Lily s'était orienté vers Severus, assis, de dos, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle continua de le fixer avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se retourne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Severine eut la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté, du moins pour les deux intéressés. Lily rougit furieusement et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Les pommettes de Severus tournèrent très légèrement au rose, mais il ne détacha ses yeux de son amie que lorsque Dampell lui secoua l'épaule pour le ramener sur Terre. Severus donna alors une violente tape à l'arrière de la tête de son camarade et poursuivit son repas, après un dernier regard vers Lily.

Severine ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se sentir. Devait-elle être heureuse pour Severus ? Ou devait-elle penser à l'issue de la relation entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, et alors se sentir triste ? Ou alors tout simplement ne pas s'en préoccuper, cette histoire ne la concernant plus ? Oui, elle allait faire ça. L'indifférence. C'était très bien, l'indifférence.

-Hm, toussota Lily. Alors, heu...Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

La question était un peu inattendue. Inutile d'être très perspicace pour deviner que la jeune fille voulait simplement faire la conversation afin de dissimuler sa gêne.

-Je n'ai pas encore réellement réfléchi. C'est encore trop loin pour la pauvre Gryffondor incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir que je suis.

En vérité, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard : faire des recherches afin d'inventer des sortilèges qui puissent intervenir dans la composition des potions et ainsi les améliorer. Elle combinerait de ce fait ses deux passe temps, les potions et la création de nouveaux sorts. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire, et qu'elle aurait fait si certains malheureux événement indépendants de sa volonté – comme un mage noir du nom de Voldemort – ne l'avaient pas contrainte à devenir professeur de potion.

-Moi je te verrais bien prof, fit Lily rêveusement.

-Non. Non, tout sauf... « prof ». _Je ne répéterai pas deux fois la même erreur,_ finit-elle pour elle même.

Lily sourit.

-Bref...soupira Severine. Et toi ? Que veux-tu faire après l'école ?

Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres, puis se donna quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Mmh..Je pense...Que je...Enfin...J'aimerai bien me marier et avoir des enfants. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, fonder une famille.

-Ha. Mais ce n'est pas un réel projet d'avenir.

-Je sais bien, gloussa-t-elle, mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est encore loin, et je ne suis sûre que d'une chose : je veux avoir un mari et des enfants...(elle rit de nouveau) Même si je sais que la personne avec laquelle j'aimerai me marier ne partage pas du tout mes rêves...

Son regard émeraude se perdit à nouveau vers un certain Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs.

Severine haussa un sourcil. Si elle avait su, lorsqu'elle était Severus, que Lily projetait déjà de se marier avec lui alors qu'elle n'avait que 12 ans, sa vie n'aurait jamais été la même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda la blonde, simplement dans le but de poursuivre la conversation.

-Disons que...Je ne crois pas que la personne avec laquelle j'aimerais me marier désir vraiment avoir des enfants...

-En effet, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Quelque part, Lily était assez attendrissante. Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, elle rêvait simplement à une vie de famille idéale. Lily était si féminine...

-Ho ! S'écria soudainement la rousse. Regarde ! Tu vois, le gars assis à côté du petit blond à lunettes à la table des Serpentards ? C'est Régulus Black, le frère de Sirius !

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda négligemment Severine tout buvant un verre d'eau..

-Je...J'avais surpris une conversation entre Rémus et Black, sur la voix 9 ¾ ...

-Je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre, renchérit-elle en posant son verre.

Lily lui donna une petite tape sur le dos, faussement énervée.

-Et regarde là bas, poursuivit-elle en pointant un professeur du doigt. Ce doit être le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le sujet intéressa d'avantage Severine. Elle détailla alors l'homme baraqué que lui montrait Lily, assis entre Albus et Minerva. Il avait des cheveux noirs si lustrés qu'il avait sûrement dû se les peigner avec de la graisse capillaire, comme les personnages du film _Grease_. Son apparence était chaleureuse, pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Severine. Comme si ce visage souriant et avenant cachait quelque chose...

Elle étouffa un soupir frustré. Merlin qu'elle se haïssait de ne pas réussir à se souvenir de ses professeurs de Défense !

-Ce n'est pas le seul professeur nouveau, poursuivit Lily en analysant la table centrale.

En effet, assise en bout de table, Severine reconnu avec une certaine amertume les immenses lunettes ainsi que les châles de Sibylle Trelawney. Elle avait beau avoir environ vingt ans de moins que lorsque Severine l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, elle ne paraissait pas plus jeune. Simplement moins... « folle ».

Durant tout le reste du dîner, les deux filles discutèrent des nouveaux professeurs, de leur année à venir, et de tous ces sujets dont parlent habituellement les élèves à la rentrée. Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir quelques heures plus tard après avoir quitté leurs deux amis Serpentards, se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent sans préambule. La journée avait été chargée et elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

* * *

-Ce cours était le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu ! S'exclama Severus en sortant du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin un professeur normal dans cette école de tarés...

Severus, Lily, Severine et Dampell marchaient d'un pas léger dans les couloirs de l'école, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre un bon déjeuner bien mérité après cette première matinée de cours. Ils avaient donc assisté à leur première leçon avec le professeur Wilson, qui, d'après Severus, était un excellent professeur. Severine, à l'étonnement général, ne partageait pas l'avis de son jeune homologue.

-Oui, il est doué, dit-elle, irritée, je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il possède une puissance étonnante ainsi que des connaissances remarquables, mais il y a néanmoins quelque chose qui me dérange chez lui.

-Il est parfait ! Rétorqua Severus. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à faire des compliments, mais là...(il énuméra ses qualités en comptant sur ses doigts) Il est sympathique, il sait se faire respecter, il n'a pas peu de la magie noire, il est captivant, doué, il aime son métier et ça se voit, et en plus...(il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque) Il a l'air de m'apprécier...

-Ha ça...ricana Dampell. Pour t'apprécier, il t'apprécie.

-Je dirais même qu'il t'adore, compléta Lily d'un air malicieux. Tu lui a jeté un sort, ou quoi ?

-Quoi ? Reprit Severus, sur la défensive, vous insinuez qu'une personne, plus particulièrement un professeur, ne peut pas m'apprécier de lui même ? Que ça signifie que je lui ai obligatoirement jeté un sort ?

Lily prit un air désolé.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on -

-C'est exactement ce que l'on voulait dire, en effet, termina Severine-toujours-un-mot-gentil-Rogers.

Il y eut un silence. Severine regardait négligemment le plafond alors que Severus lui lançait un regard meurtrier, Lily et Dampell observant la scène mi-amusés, mi-inquiets.

-Répète un peu ça ? Cracha le Serpentard d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, Rogue, poursuivit-elle calmement. Tu es aux antipodes du type d'élève apprécié par les professeurs : tu ne t'intéresses qu'à très peu de matières, tu rêvasses sans arrêt en cours, même en Potions car tu te crois au dessus des compétences exigées dans le programme de deuxième année, tu n'as pas de très bonnes notes - mis à part dans deux ou trois matières - et tu ne fais rien pour t'améliorer, tu ne participes pas en cours même lorsque tu connais la réponse...

-Peut-être...répondit Severus dans un soupir. Peut-être que je ne fais rien pour faire gagner des points à ma maison. Mais je n'en fais jamais perdre non plus ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle un élève discret, qui se contente d'aller en cours parce qu'il le faut, sans y prendre de plaisir, mais je respecte les personnes qui veulent travailler et je ne perturbe jamais le cours...Contrairement à...

-Potter ou Black, finit Severine. Et pourtant, ces deux imbéciles sont aimés des professeurs – plus que toi, en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

Severus baissa la tête, désarmé.

-Je...Je n'en sais rien.

-Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose en plus, s'exclama Lily. Potter et Black font peut-être pas mal de bêtises qui leur attirent des ennuis, mais ils sont attachants d'un point de vue professoral. Ils sont vivants, et ils participent en cours, tout en ayant de bonnes notes...

-Oui, reprit Severine. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ont raison, mais la plus part des professeurs aiment ce genre d'élève « dissipés mais attachants ». C'est idiot, à mon avis. Cela ne fait que les encourager à continuer de briser le règlement.

Severus hésita.

-Très bien...J'ai compris. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire des efforts en cours...

-Sev ! S'écria Lily, agréablement surprise. Tu veux avoir des bonnes notes dans le but de te faire aimer des professeurs !

-Oui, exact, répondit-il d'un air théâtral tandis que Lily l'étreignait.

En vérité, le seul but du Serpentard était d'obtenir de meilleures notes que Black et Potter, et ainsi leur faire perdre leur prestige auprès des professeurs. Cela sera ainsi plus facile de les faire renvoyer par la suite.

Sur cette agréable pensée, Severus se mit à ricaner intérieurement, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à Severine.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse ça pour se faire apprécier des professeurs, tu crois pas Rogers ?

-...Pathétique...soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

La scène fut soudainement brisée par un bruit sourd provenant des toilettes de l'étage inférieur. Les quatre enfants réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit.

_Pourquoi ne peut-on jamais se mêler de nos affaires..._ pensa Severus tout en suivant ses camardes en courant dans les escaliers.

* * *

Il arrivèrent, à bout de souffle, devant les toilettes mixtes du premier étage, et tombèrent alors sur Rémus Lupin, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la qu-

La réplique le Lily fut interrompue par ce qui semblait être une détonation provenant le l'intérieur des toilettes.

-Bon, peu importe, soupira Lupin. Vous feriez mieux de partir d'ici.

-C'est une menace ? S'exclama Severus avec colère.

-Non, mais...ROGERS, N'ENTRE PAS !

Alors que Lupin tentait de rattraper Severine, Dampell, Lily et Severus en profitèrent pour les suivre et entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

-Ho mon Dieu ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le spectacle qui se tenait devant les yeux éberlués et, pour certains, dégoûtés des enfants était tout bonnement atroce : dans un des coins des toilettes se tenait Peter Pettigrow, euphorique, applaudissant ses amis de toute son âme - amis qui étaient bien trop occupés pour remarquer les présence des quatre intrus. En effet, Potter accompagné de Black avaient leur baguette pointée droit sur deux élèves portant un uniforme vert et argent, manifestement des premières années. L'un, blond aux yeux magnifiquement bleus dissimulés par d'horribles lunettes, faisait des grands mouvement inutiles avec sa baguettes, sûrement dans le but de lancer un sort quelconque. L'autre, plus petit avec d'épais sourcils bruns tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré afin de faire face à ses adversaires.

-Vous en avez pas encore assez ? Ricana Black.

-Wow, s'exclama Potter, soufflé. Vous êtes encore debout après tout ce qu'on vous a fait ?

-Ca...Ca suffit ! S'écria de toutes ses forces le plus petit des deux enfants. Arrê...Arrêtez !

Sa voix tremblait, et sa peur était visible. Néanmoins, son courage était louable, et Severine se dit pour la énième fois que les maisons ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

-POOOOTER ! BLAAAACK ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? !

Potter et Black se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Lily, un air légèrement surpris au visage.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Lily Evans, répondit froidement Black. Ce ne sont pas tes af-

-Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Lily ! S'exclama Potter en frappant son ami.

-Tu m'as fait mal, andouille !

-C'était le but, abruti !

Pendant que les deux amis se disputaient, Lily accouru vers les deux premières années afin de les consoler, et s'agenouilla auprès d'eux. Lupin l'accompagna, en la priant de l'excuser pour son incapacité à arrêter ses camarades. Lily accepta bien entendu ses excuses.

-Je le croit pas, il va s'en tirer comme ça ? Cria Severus.

Ses hurlements furent calmés par un horrible couinement.

-Dis, Rogers, si Evans a pu pardonné à Lupin, tu...tu pourras bien en faire autant pour m-

Le pauvre Pettigrow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout des toilettes par la baguettes de Severine.

-Pourquoi les avez vous attaqué ? Demanda férocement Lily à Potter et Black, qui arrêtèrent de se disputer.

-En fait, c'est un peu de ta faute, tu vois...

-Non, ne l'écoute pas, Evans ! Sirius manque de tact ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute ! C'est juste que...

Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent.

-Que _quoi _?

Potter se gratta la tête.

-Et bien, comme on a plus le droit de taper sur Servilus...(Severus sortit sa baguette mais Severine l'empêcha à temps de l'utiliser) Il faut bien que...Tu vois...

-Que vous vous défouliez sur quelqu'un ? Osa-t-elle.

Elle se leva avec violence.

-Et vous n'aviez plus votre bouc émissaire préféré, alors vous avez pris n'importe qui, et, tant qu'à faire, des Serpentards plus faibles que vous ! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ !

-Non, Evans ! On n'a pas pris _n'importe qui._...

-Ces Serpentards nous ont provoqué ! Enfin, _lui_ nous a provoqué, termina Black en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le blond. L'autre a tout simplement protégé son ami.

-Ce...ce n'est _PAS_ mon...mon ami, cracha le Serpentard brun avec mépris.

-Allons, allons, je sais que tu es énervé, mais ce n'est pas la peine de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua le blond dans un grand sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents recouvertes par un appareil dentaire.

Lupin arrêta les arrêta avant qu'ils ne commencent à se chamailler.

-Uhm, et si vous nous racontiez tout ça, proposa Severus, toujours avide d'une petite anecdote qui pourrait lui servir à faire renvoyer ses chers ennemis.

Black lui administra un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne raconterait rien en la présence du Serpentard graisseux. Mais ses yeux bleus foncés s'orientèrent machinalement vers la jolie blonde à côté de Servilus, blonde qui regardait la scène avec son air impassible habituel, le sourcil droit légèrement relevé.

-Bon, heu, bredouilla-t-il. En fait, on sortait du cours de Défense, et puis on est tombé sur le petit blond, là (il le pointa de nouveau du doigt). Il nous a dit être capable de vaincre n'importe qui en duel, et ce sans baguette car il était expert en magie sans baguette...

-Et vous l'avez cru ? Demanda sarcastiquement Severine. Vous savez que la plus part des sorciers _adultes_ sont incapables de produire ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle sans l'aide de leur baguette? En tout cas, une première année capable d'un tel prodige ne s'est encore jamais vu. Pas même chez Dumbledore ou Grindelwald.

-Oui, on sait ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Potter, Black étant refroidit par les dire de Severine. Justement ! On le trouvait tellement prétentieux que...

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Lily.

-Prétentieux ? _Prétentieux_ ? Non mais là, C'EST LA MEILLEURE, POTTER ! C'EST _TOI_ QUI TROUVE QUELQU'UN PRETENTIEUX ? !

-Hey, calme-toi un peu, Eva-

-NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE, JAMES POTTER !

Lily, dans sa fureur, s'était furtivement rapprochée de Potter, si bien que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

-Mais...

-DEEEEGAAAAGE ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la sortie.

Potter hésita quelques secondes, alors que la respiration de Lily se faisait haletante. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et la haine suintait de tout son être. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, Severus n'avait jamais vu son amie d'enfance dans cet état.

-Bien. Dit fermement Potter, une once de frustration dans la voix. Très bien. Viens, Sirius.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, très vite suivi par Sirius. Et alors que les deux amis disparaissaient dans les couloirs de l'école, les seuls murmurent encore audibles étaient les mots de réconfort de Black envers son camarde de chambre.

-Hmm...Je ferais mieux de les rejoindre, soupira Lupin en confiant les deux petites victimes aux bons soins de Lily. En plus (il jeta un coup d'oeil à Pettigrow, toujours inconscient), je dois amener Peter à l'infirmerie.

Il hissa alors son camarde sur son dos, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Joli coup, Rogers, murmura -t- il discrètement en passant au niveau de Severine. Pas mal, pour une sorcière de douze ans...

Severine n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, que le loup-garou était déjà hors de vue.

Elle resta fixée quelques instants sur le couloir, vide, avant d'être interrompue par Dampell qui l'entraînait vers Lily et Severus, occupés avec les deux plus jeunes.

-Vous allez bien, vous êtes sûr ? Demanda une trentième fois Lily.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là, en tout cas ! Sourit gentiment le blond en se laissant apaiser par les caresses de Lily.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, toi ? Rugit Severus, en l'écartant des bras de son amie.

-Sev...Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Il a un an de moins que nous !

-Oui mais je suis si mignon que j'en fais moins, non ?

Le blond gloussa accompagné par Lily. Severus était sur le point d'administrer un superbe coup de poing au Serpentard à lunettes, mais Severine le remarqua et l'agrippa un seconde avant que le drame ne se produise.

-Mais lâche moi, Rogers ! Pourquoi tu m'empêche toujours de me défendre ?

-Défendre qui ? Tu ne fais que répondre à tes impulsions ! Tu ne veux pas être quelqu'un d'impulsif, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus se calma de suite.

-Bon. Fit Severine en relâchant son camarade.

Les deux Severus restèrent silencieux à observer leur meilleure amie discuter avec le blond et le brun. Le premier était bien trop bavard à leur goût. De plus, ses sujets de conversations ne se limitant qu'à lui même, se trouvaient assez limité. Le second, quand à lui, était bien plus discret, et paraissait peu assuré, sauf lorsqu'il était question de remettre son ami à sa place. Et encore, il ne réussissait jamais à finir une phrase d'une traite. Il marquait toujours des pauses, comme s'il hésitait.

Severine eut alors un affreux doute. Un affreux, _affreux_ doute.

Elle était persuadée de les avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Bon, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en assurer.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

Elle avait fait son possible pour paraître aimable, mais au bout d'une quarantaine d'année, elle aurait dû apprendre qu'elle en était tout simplement incapable. Son sourire soit-disant chaleureux devait être horrible à voir, puisque aussi bien les Serpentards que Lily s'étaient subitement figés.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible.

-Non, non...C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à des inconnus, avoua Lily.

Le blond gloussa à nouveau, encore plus stupidement que la première fois.

-En même temps, qui pourrait lui en vouloir de me trouver intéressant ? (Il fit un sourire idiot). Tu voulais donc savoir qui je suis ?

_Je ne suis plus sûr de le savoir, _se dit-elle à elle même, de plus en plus certaine de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

Le blond s'éclaircit alors la gorge, prit son air le plus important et se passa la main dans ses cheveux étincelants.

-Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart. Onze ans, né le 24 juin, Cancer, aime le lilas et le shampoing à la rose, déteste le calamar grillé et tout ce qui ne parle pas de moi. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'as qu'à lire l'auto-biographie de ma mère, elle parle de moi à plusieurs reprises.

Un ange passa. Severine sentit peu à peu son âme quitter son corps, pour rejoindre le paradis, l'enfer, ou les Limbes, peu lui importait du moment qu'elle n'avait pas à supporter _sa_ présence.

Lily, après un bref moment d'absence, rompit le silence.

-Qu'il est mignon ! S'extasia -t-elle en prenant à nouveau Lockhart dans ses bras.

-Heu...Rogers ? Fit Severus en passa plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage de sa camarade. Tu es avec nous ?

-On dirait qu'elle s'est évanouie debout, constata Dampell.

Elle tenta de se reprendre, luttant contre une furieuse envie d'éclater en sanglots devant le retour du plus grand imbécile narcissique de l'univers. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais en entendre parler...

-Hé ho ! Cria Severus en secouant les épaules de la Gryffondor blonde. Réveille toi !

Aucune réaction.

-Hé ho ! Continua-t-il en la tapant cette fois ci avec sa baguette. Puis avec son livre de Potions. Puis avec son sac chargé de trois grimoires. Puis avec une lunette de toilette. Hééé hooo !

-C'est bon, C'EST BON ! Espèce de gamin décérébré !

-Tu pourrais remercier Rogue, fit remarquer Dampell.

-Remercier pour quoi ? Je n'étais pas mort, non plus !

-Non, mais tu avais l'air...Comment dire... « comateuse. »

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, je n'étais pas mort.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait perdu son sang froid, et elle s'en voulait atrocement. Imbécile de Lockhart !

-Bon, reprit gentiment Dampell, et toi, tu t'appelle comment ?

Le brun s'apprêta à répondre, mais lorsqu'il vit tous ses regards pointés sur lui, il rougit et seul un bredouillement inaudible parvint à sortir de sa bouche...

-Ho la la...soupira Lockhart. C'est pas vrai d'être aussi timide...(il se pencha vers son ami) Bon, tu veux bien que je le dise pour toi ?

Le brun lança un regard haineux à Gilderoy. Étant quelqu'un de foncièrement stupide, il dû prendre cela comme un « oui » et lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

-Bien, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente...Suspens... Quentin Quirrel !

Là, Severine ne put se retenir de hurler un grand « NOOOON ! ».

Il fallait dire que cela faisait beaucoup de retrouivailles en peu de temps.


End file.
